


the echoes follow

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bit of smut, its an AU, lame pick up lines, nothing major, sprinkled with accidental angst, very very brief mention of a past suicide attempt mention that will have tons of warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: alternatively titled: how many cliches and sappy lines can i fit into 1 ficaka: the fluff amnesia au no one asked for but everyone needed(title taken from thief by ansel elgort)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to the supernova big bang! art will follow as the chapters progress. Art is by the incredible Levi, who can be found at translunarcrafts.tumblr.com. This fic has been my life for months so comments + kudos are very appreciated! fic will update at 12:00pm pst on saturdays.
> 
> find me on tumblr! http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning lance gets hit by a car p much first thing in this chapter and its from his perspective so its not massively descriptive but totally skip to the italics section if that sort of thing bugs you!!

"Keith, sweetheart, come on! We'll be late if you don't pick up the pace!" Lance calls out from his place at the door, tapping his foot. "Pidge is gonna be so pissed if we're late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Keith rushes down the hallway, clad in his typical leather riding jacket, paint covered skinny jeans, and mud splattered boots. "Should we take the car or my bike?" Keith asks, a hair tie clenched between his teeth as he flips his head over and wrangles the frizzy mass into a bun. Lance takes a second to appreciate how attractive his husband is, and god _damn_ , Lance is never going to be over getting to call Keith his husband, before snatching his hand and throwing the door open.

"It's not far, we can skip traffic by just walking really fast," he says.

Keith nods, following him out, boots clicking softly on the tile floors. Their fingers intertwine as Lance jabs the elevator button.

He spends the elevator ride tapping his foot and debating how long he could spend kissing Keith if they sprint to Pidge’s party. Probably a few minutes. He idly wonders if Keith would go for it but doesn’t bother asking.

Lance is very proud of his friend for getting such a prestigious internship, but she might actually flay them alive if they’re late to her party, and Lance isn’t sure how he feels about that. Keith's hand slips out from Lance's as they walk out onto the sidewalk, and he takes the lead. Lance watches him, a small smile on his lips. Keith looks almost as good from the back as he does the front. A few strands of hair have slipped out of the bun high on Keith’s head, and they tickle his nape. Keith’s various piercings glint in the sunlight. Lance slides his hands into his pockets, eyes trained on the back of Keith’s head as they pass a corner and hit a crosswalk. The restaurant hosting Pidge’s party is just across the way.

Keith steps out into the seemingly clear street, not even looking, and Lance’s stomach climbs into his throat when he sees the car. Old, rusted, and a driver who is obviously not paying attention, could possibly even be intoxicated. Lance would judge the driver for day drinking if they weren’t in the situation Keith had just walked straight into. He knows that Keith doesn't see the car. His wonderfully reckless husband takes long, confident steps right in front of a car that doesn't show a single sign of stopping.

Lance doesn't even register what he's doing until his hands connect with the soft leather of Keith's jacket as he shoves him as hard as he can, stumbling right into his place. His head whips to the side, headlights blinding him as the loud screeching of brake pads deafens him. It's much too late.

He feels himself flying through the air, feels the harsh concrete as he slams into it, and the air rushes from his lungs.

The pain is instant, tearing up and down his body in jagged stripes of white hot agony, and there's so much _noise_ . It all just slams around inside his head; he thinks he hears someone screaming, _is that me?_  Lance feels soggy, like it has been raining and his clothes are drenched but he can see the clear blue sky and Lance knows it hasn’t rained in over a week. He sees Keith leaning over him, tears in those beautiful eyes. His head feels so heavy. Lance tries to take a breath and sharp hot pain splinters up his side. Shakily, his hand slides up Keith's arm, his fingers pressing softly against Keith's cheek. Lance sees red on his hand, _blood?_

"Lance!" Keith gasps, tears rushing hot out of his eyes. His voice is so far away, Lance has to strain to hear him. "Lance! Oh, fuck hold on, okay? Help is coming, alright? They're gonna fix you okay? I love you, I love you so much." Lance idly ponders why Keith is so sad. He pauses sobbing and cupping Lance's face. It feels distant, like Lance is watching from the side. "Why would you do that, you idiot!" He sniffs hard, gasping for breath. Lance feels the smile tugging his lips up, the affection swelling in his heart. Lance would do anything for Keith. He knew Keith was going to be hurt, so he had to do something. Words slip from between his lips and he can’t seem to hold them in.

"Better me than you," Lance murmurs, brushing a strand of hair out of Keith's face with trembling fingers. "Better me than you." Lance feels so dizzy and black spots are starting to cloud his vision, _fuck this hurts_ . He gasps wetly, the smile sliding right off. "I love you. Better me than you," The words keep tumbling from his mouth, and he wants to stop so badly but he _can’t_ , and everything feels like it’s on fire. "Better me than you." The spots grow bigger. "Better me... than you..." Lance whimpers, he can't help it. Everything hurts so much, _why is it so dark?_ He hears Keith saying something but Lance can no longer make out the words. But Keith is talking and that means he's safe so really, the pain, the dark, the awful sharp feeling in the back of his head, they don’t matter. None of it matters as long as Keith is okay.

_Better me than you._

~

_“Hey,” Lance cocks his hip out, leaning against the door. His hand brushes the cracking paint and he wonders if he is supposed to report to the RA that it totally needs redone. “What’s your Starbucks order?” Keith glances up from his place at the desk, sketchbook and pencils spread out in front of him, obviously surprised that Lance is speaking to him. Lance is surprised that Lance is speaking to him._

_Lance has spent the last three months staring infuriatedly at the back of Keith’s head in the couple of classes they share, and constantly whining to Pidge and Hunk about his mysterious artist roommate who is Edgy and has exactly eleven piercings in his right ear and five in the left, plus two rings in his right eyebrow and a tongue piercing._

‘A tongue piercing, Pidge! Who the hell has a tongue piercing?” _Lance had whined, and, much to his dismay, Pidge had simply stuck out her own tongue to show off the little stud that Lance already knew was there._

 _‘_ Also, how do you know exactly how many piercings he has? Did you ask or did you creepily stare at him to count them?” _Pidge rolled her eyes._

 _‘_ He had his hair up, okay? It was a super easy count.” _Lance insisted. “_ Don’t you judge me, Pidgeon.”

_Pidge was totally judging him._

_Lance probably deserved to be judged._

_(those piercings were hot, okay? what is he supposed to do? not be massively attracted to this guy he’s never spoken to? please.)_

_“Why?” Keith’s eyebrows shoot up, silver rings glinting in the lamp light, the charcoal pencil he was holding slipping from his fingers. Lance has to bite his tongue for a moment before replying. His eyes track a strand of hair as it slips down from the messy bun Keith has piled his thick mullet into atop his head._

__

_“I’m going on a coffee run, and you’ve been at that for hours. You probably need caffeine.” Lance shrugs with attempted nonchalance, hands shoved in his pockets. “Thought it would be nice.” Keith’s lip catches in his teeth, and Lance thinks_ shit, I want to do that. _It takes a ridiculous amount of effort to resist the urge to do just that, and more. Lance can practically hear Pidge’s voice in his head._

you thirsty bitch, drink some water. _She would say, and slap him upside the head._

_“It would be.” Keith murmurs, dark eyes watching Lance mindfully. “Thank you.” Lance nods softly._

_“Really not a problem, buddy.” Lance smiles with just a bit too much teeth. “What’s your order?” Keith rummages through his bag and retrieves his wallet, a small black leather one, clearly suffering from overuse, with some kind of patch or button on the front._

_“Extra large cafe americano,” He says, popping open the cash pocket and pulling out a five. “Here, to cover it.” Lance shakes his head, swinging his leg around to cross his ankles._

_“Nah, I’ll pay for it.” He waves a hand. “I’ll just make you pay next time.” Keith rolls his eyes. “What’s with the wallet? That thing must be older than dinosaurs.” Keith purses his lips, eyes darkening and he turns his head away._

_“It was a gift,” Keith murmurs, and Lance has to strain to hear him. “From my father.” From the tone of his voice, Lance is sure something terrible must have happened to Papa Kogane._

_“Well, obviously it was a great gift since it’s still holding together.” Lance says softly, offering a small smile. “I’m gonna go grab that coffee, you want me to pick up anything else? Sandwich? Cake pop?”_

_“Nah, but thanks,” Keith swallows hard, turning back to his art. “See you.”_

His eyes crack open, crust falling onto freckled cheeks. His whole body aches and he lets out a groan.

“Lance!” Several voices say far too loudly and he groans again, grabbing at his head, distantly noting something pulling at his hand.

“Ouch.” He croaks, and wonders why his throat is so dry. And why does his body hurt so much? He briefly wonders if he is hung over. He looks around, fuzzy shapes slowly coming into focus.

“Who are you guys? Where am I?” He blinks a few times. “Who’s Lance.” One of the voices, a person! Covers his mouth in horror and lets out a little sob. He notices that this man is gorgeous, eyes like the night sky and high cheekbones and porcelain skin. The man also has a mullet, but somehow it only adds to his looks. He unconsciously runs a hand through his hair and wipes the crusty shit from under his eyes off his face, trying to look more presentable. He wonders why he looks so sad now.

“You’re Lance,” he bites out and comes to sit by him.

“I… don’t remember being Lance… I don’t remember anything…” Apparently-Lance furrows his brows. “Who are you?”

“Keith, I’m Keith,” he murmurs, clasping Lance’s hand. A warm piece of metal digs into Lance’s palm and he glances down to see a ring on the man’s calloused finger. Surprise shoots up Lances spine because he can feel what is definitely a matching ring on his own left hand.

On his ring finger.

Lance pulls his arm up, gaping at the piece of jewelry and at Keith.  Keith is insanely beautiful and Lance somehow married him? He’s even prettier up close and Lance suddenly needs about ten glasses of water _asap_.

“Whoa, what? I’m married? To you?” He grabs at Keith’s hand to compare the rings. “We’re married?” Lance’s hands fall over his face, covering his eyes as he babbles. “Holy shit how did I marry _you_? You’re so out of my league! What is going on?” The small girl with big glasses laughs.

“Lance, you were in an accident. The doctor said it was possible you’d have amnesia, and it looks like you do.” She holds out her hand. Lance takes it. “I’m Pidge, we were floormates in college and ended up being really close friends.” She looks over to the big guy and Keith. “Introduce yourselves, c’mon, try and jog his memory.” The big guy steps forward first, and Lance gets the feeling he gives great hugs.

“I’m Hunk, we’ve been best friends since middle school.” He smiles a bit sadly, patting Lance on the shoulder. Keith wipes away his tears and takes a few calming breaths before speaking.

“I-I’m Keith. We were roommates in college and… Well, we fell in love. Got married last year.” He looks down, face a bit red.

“But you’re so out of my league!” Lance blurts.

“God,” Pidge groans. “Not this shit, _again._ ” Lance looks at her confusedly. “You spent all of freshman year complaining about how out of your league he was, _and he did the exact same thing_!” Lance is taken aback. “Yes, yes, he thinks you’re fuckin’ gorgeous too, we all know it.”

He swivels his head back to Keith, who is nodding. Then, his eyes go wide and he rushes from the room. Lance raises an eyebrow and glances to Hunk and Pidge who look just as confused.

“So, uh, you said we’ve been friends since middle school?” He asks Hunk. “Can you tell me about it?”

“Well, we met in biology in sixth grade.” He scratches his head. “I had a kind of stupid question and everyone laughed but,” Hunk smiles brightly, the memory making his whole face light up. “You stood up in front of everyone and told them to shut their fat mouths or you’d shut them yourself. You. Skinny, boney, you. We’ve had each other's backs ever since.”

Lance grins back at him, holding out one hand before wincing and dropping it, his eyes flying to the hand. There was an IV sticking out of it. Hunk frowned.

“Let’s call the nurses and-”

“ _LANCE!”_ A short, portly woman with dark skin and hair pulled up into a bun so tight it made Lance’s head _ache_ just looking at it.  “Ay mijo—cariño—mira que te ha pasado, mi cielito! Como atreves hacer algo tan peligroso? Mi niño bravo, que barbaro…”

“Todo bien, bien, solo un toque de amnesia, no te inquietes…”

“Toque de que?”

“Guys, please in English?” Pidge sighs, leaning back in her chair. Lance’s eyes widen.

“I speak Spanish? _Holy shit!_ ” The lady in front of him glares and he squeaks out a quick, “Sorry Mama!” He gasps. “You’re my mom!” Lance smiles brightly. “I remember that!” While his mother looks pleased and leans down to hug him, Lance notices the pained look on Keith’s face.

He bites his lip and mentally digs around for anything he could say to wipe the awful, heart-wrenching look off of his apparently-husband’s face. He goes with the first shitty pick up line he can think of. “Baby, you better call the doctor, cause your beauty is killin’ me.” Lance holds out the hand not stuck with an IV and feels his mouth go dry as Keith smiles this gorgeous fucking smile and Lance thinks he might die right there from the beauty of it but also he needs water immediately because the thirst is _real._

It must have shown on his face because Pidge hands him a little paper cup with a roll of their eyes. His mother lets go of him and stands back, smiling along with the rest of them and Lance knows he must have said the right thing because warm fingers slip in between his own as he raises the cup to his lips and glares at the IV.

“When can I get this thing out?” He mutters with squinted eyes, resisting the urge to yank it out like he knows he’s seen on TV.

“Let’s call the nurse and let him know you’ve woken up,” Hunk suggests. “Then the doctor will probably come see you and remove it.” Lance nods and feels a gentle squeeze of his hand, he glances up at Keith. He has a small smile on his face and Lance suddenly has an irresistible urge to kiss him and he knows that they really must be married because his heart should not be beating this hard at a little smiling or hand holding, nor should Lance want to spend the next ten years with his lips pressed against Keith’s.

And then Lance is getting looks from everyone in the room and he realizes he just said all of that out loud. The smile has grown on Keith’s face and Pidge is miming vomiting and Hunk is laughing. Lance can feel the heat rise to his face and then Keith leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips and Lance swears he ascends right then and there. He lets out a little noise and grabs at Keith’s face to hold him there when he tries to pull back.

Lance wants so badly to remember everything. To remember first dates and kisses and the little things too, holding hands and memorizing each others favorite things and how they take their coffee and Lance is so mad he can remember what Starbucks is but he can’t remember the life he’s made with this gorgeous man in front of him.

Keith pulls back, despite Lance’s protests, and sits down, squeezing Lance’s hand once more. “What’s your Starbucks order?” He blurts, needing this knowledge immediately. Keith’s smile brightens even more.

“That was the first thing you ever asked me. We—we spent months and months living together and we never spoke. Then, one day you just— _asked_ me what I wanted from freakin’ Starbucks.” Lance blinked a few times and laughed.

“Guess losing my memory didn’t change my personality.” He grinned. “Seriously though what’s your order?”

“Extra large caffe americano,” Keith murmurs, ignoring the horrified look from Hunk, and the entirely understanding one from Pidge.

“Okay, so, I can’t remember my middle name or the day we got married but I _can_ remember that that drink has probably enough caffeine to kill you.” Lance shudders. “You said it’s your regular?” He asks incredulously. Keith nods.

“He drinks it because he never sleeps,” Pidge quips and ignores the agitated look on Keith’s face. “Hellish insomnia, pretty sure y’all cuddle like crazy or something to get him to sleep.” Keith smacks her arm.

“Now he’s gonna feel obligated to do that,” he mutters and Pidge shrugs.

“He’s a big kid, he can make his own decisions.” She turns to Lance. “If you don’t wanna do whatever ritual thing he needs to sleep, then don’t.” Pidge shoots a look at Keith. “Don’t baby him, Keith. You know he hates it when you do that.”  Lance snorts.

“I mean I can’t think of a reason I’d be against sleeping with a hot guy who I apparently married?” He attempts to finger gun but is yet again hindered by the IV line. He supposes that Hunk called the nurse because there’s a man with pretty silver hair in a messy bun and nice eyebrows leaning over him all of a sudden and Lance is pretty sure he wasn’t there a minute ago.

“Just checking your vitals, hun,” he murmurs and smiles as he fiddles with the various tubes connected to Lance. “Dr. Holt will be here in just a minute to get these out and discharge you.” He smiles. Lance sees his name tag reads _Lotor_. He also sees the very unhappy look on Keith’s face. He cracks a smile at his husband, who promptly rolls his eyes.

Lance sticks his tongue out and absentmindedly fiddles with the pretty wedding ring on his left hand. A circular moonstone sat in the center, surrounded by small blue gems. Sapphires, Lance thinks. The stones all rest on a silver band that has some kind of engraving on the bottom. Small words come into focus as Lance brings his hand closer to his face. A date. _7.28.17._ Lance glances over at Keith.

“What’s special about July twenty-eighth?” He asks softly, running his thumb over the numbers. Keith gives him a fond look.

“It’s the day we got married. And your birthday,” Keith murmurs, taking a seat in the chair by Lance’s bed. Lance grins. Lance notices that everyone but Keith seems to be filtering out of the room to give the couple some space. Lotor finishes up with whatever he was doing to the tubing around Lance’s neck and gives a smile.

“The doctor will be right with you.” He glances at Keith before turning and leaving. Lance waits until he’s out the door to burst into laughter.

“He was totally checking you out, dude!” Lance cackles, clutching at his chest and gasping because his ribs ached and burned. Keith’s smile falls and his eyes widen. Lance takes small, short breaths through his teeth for a few minutes before turning to him. “Okay, so laughing is a bad idea.” His voice is small and strained, and his eyes are squeezed shut. Keith’s hand is soft and warm, a comforting presence through the pain flowing through him in uneven waves. Finally, he manages a semi-deep breath without wanting to claw at his chest.

“He was checking you out, not me,” Keith murmurs, brushing a strand of hair from in front of his eyes. He makes an annoyed noise and pulls a hairband off of his wrist, turning and flipping his head over. Keith pulls his hair into a ponytail and Lance’s heart monitor jumps. Keith sits up, turning back to Lance with a worried expression. The heart monitor starts beeping embarrassingly fast. Lance’s face goes up in burning red. Keith laughs, covering his mouth before pulling it away and leaning in to press a kiss to Lance’s lips.

The nurse bursts into the room, followed by who one might assume is the doctor, faces painted with worry. “You were fine a minute ago, now your heart rate is off the charts, what happened?” Lotor asks, rushing over to check Lance’s tubes again. “Your face is so red,” he murmurs, pressing the back of his cool hand to Lance’s forehead. Lance’s eyes slide to Keith, glaring annoyedly.

“My husband,” Lance blinks a few times at the easy way the words slide from his lips, “Finds it funny to embarrass me.” Keith cracks up, laughter bubbling from his lips. Lotor rolls his eyes, giving a soft chuckle.

“If you could try to embarrass him in ways that keep his heart rate down,” Lotor chides. “It would be much appreciated.”

“Yessir.” Keith nods, suppressing a smile. Lance glances over at the doctor. Short, compared to the nurse, blonde. Quite similar looking to Pidge, actually, incredibly similar. Too similar. Lance turns slightly to ask but Keith cuts him off. “Older brother.”

“Lance, I’m Matt. Pidge said the guess about you having amnesia was correct? You remember nothing?” He says, scribbling something on a clipboard.

“I remembered my Mama,” he murmurs, frowning and fiddling with the ring on his finger.

“Really?” Matt scribbles again. “That’s fantastic. Please make sure you write down any time you remember something. I want to see if there’s any kind of pattern. If we’re lucky, neuroplasticity will kick in and you’ll be back to your usual shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans?” Lance gawks, whipping his head around to look at Keith. “What kind of shenanigans?” Keith raises a hand to cover his mouth, but Lance can see the beginnings of a smile.

“Terrible, awful shenanigans.” Keith nods, snorting softly. “Honestly, I don’t have a clue why I married such a miscreant.” He tugs his phone out of his back pocket, scrolling through something before turning it to show Lance. “Around a month after actually talking to me, you put red hair dye in my shampoo and it took two months to get it all out.” The phone screen shows a picture of clearly younger Keith with shorter hair dyed a ridiculously bright red.

“ _Why?_ ” Lance snickers. Past-Keith looks exceptionally pissed-off, which fuels Lance’s unending laughter.

“I remember that! Pidge sent me a photo and said she had bet Hunk you guys would be dating within the year.” Matt grins. “And she was right, your first date was three months later.” Lance snorts.

“That’s… I hope I remember it,” he says softly, chewing on his lip a bit. “Can you get this IV out? It’s royally pissing me off.” Matt nods and walks over, pulling on gloves and the like before removing the annoying tubing. Within a few minutes, Lance’s hand was bandaged, but free to move around.

“Alright, so remember to write it down if you remember anything, and your follow up to get the cast off and make sure your ribs are getting better is in about four months. Then, we’ll probably put you in a boot and an MRI to make sure you aren’t suffering any brain damage, outside of the amnesia of course.” Matt takes a breath. “Any kind of head pains or sudden dizziness, loss of vision or hearing, nausea, or difficulty speaking, go straight to the ER, understand?” Lance nods. “I mean it Lance, those are signs of hemorrhaging, which you’re kind of at serious risk of. Brain damage is not something to mess around with.” Lance sighs overdramatically, turning to look at Keith, who is typing something on his phone.

“I’ll bring him in if any of that happens, Matt,” he mumbles and looks up from his phone. “Otherwise, is he free to go?” Matt smiles.

“Yeah. Here’s the prescription for pain meds and the like, follow the instructions, yada yada, I’ll see you guys for dinner tomorrow.” Keith nods, standing and gathering up everything that wasn’t the hospitals.

“How long, exactly, was I in here for?” Lance asks, brushing some hair from his face and maneuvering himself so his legs hang over the bed. One is in a light blue cast up to just under his knee. He picks at his hospital gown.

“A few days,” Matt says. “But you were pretty heavily medicated for the first and most of second one so it was no surprise you stayed unconscious.” Keith hands Lance a pile of clothes with a soft smile and a fond look. “Be careful, please. Hitting your head again would be really bad. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He turns and walks out of the room, pausing at the door. “Let Keith help you, please.” Lance flushes at the thought of Keith helping him dress, but nods. Matt leaves.

Lance slowly unfolds the clothes, laying them out beside him. A pair of loose black basketball shorts, some blue plaid boxers, and a Green Day tee shirt. Lance snorts and holds up the shirt. “This is yours, isn’t it?” Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“We share most of our clothes, but yes that was originally mine.” Lance snickers.

“Okay, how do I get this dress off?” He wiggles around a little. “Am I naked under this?” He gasps, pulling the front out, peering down. “I am!” Keith rolls his eyes again and reaches around the back to untie it for Lance, whose face heats up and throat dries at the close proximity. Lance pulls the front off of himself and grabs the tee shirt, pulling it on swiftly.

“If it makes you more comfortable, I can close my eyes while you put on the underwear?” Keith suggests, raising his eyebrow and Lance thinks it should be illegal to look that fucking gorgeous when he so obviously hasn’t slept well in forever and what even is his skin care routine? Lance sighs and nods, internally groaning at the idiocy of being shy about his body in front of a man he’s _married_ to.

Keith’s eyes slide shut and Lance pulls the gown off of his bottom half, sliding the boxers over his cast and bare leg, shimmying them over his ass and hips. “Okay, you can look now.” Keith chuckles and opens his eyes, grabbing the basketball shorts and pulling them gently over Lance’s legs and up, much to Lance’s chagrin.

“Lift your hips,” Keith murmurs, eyes flitting up to meet Lance’s, Lance pushes up enough for Keith to slide the shorts into place. Lance’s feels like his face is on fire. Keith makes short work of putting Lance’s sock and shoe on the foot not obscured by his cast, and a fluffy sock over the foot that is. “All done. I’ll grab all the stuff and we can get going.” He leans in like he’s going to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, but frowns a bit and pulls away.

“It’s okay, you can. I may not remember anything, but I definitely don’t mind kissing you.” Lance smiles. Keith laughs quietly.

“That’s such a you thing to say.” Keith drops a chaste peck on Lance’s awaiting mouth before flitting around the room to stuff things in some plastic bags. Lance ponders the chances of him making it safely to the bathroom across the room without any help, and sighs softly at the knowledge that trying to do that is a very _very_ bad idea.

“Hey, I gotta go, can you help me to the bathroom?” Lance asks, embarrassment heating his face. Keith gives him no shit, just holds out his arm for Lance to grab and graciously escorts Lance the seven feet to the toilet and politely gives Lance his privacy, and helps him back to the bed when he’s done.

Keith packs up the rest of their things and the nurse, Lotor, walks in with a wheelchair and some paperwork. Keith signs everything, helps Lance into the chair with a pair of tall crutches laid across his lap, after a good bit of arguing, and then into the small blue car that is parked mercifully close to the exit.

“So do we have a house?” Lance asks while messing around with radio.

Keith snorts. “In this economy? No, we have an apartment.” Lance snickers.

“And two cats.” He gasps loudly, grabbing Keith’s arm.

“Are you serious?” He asks, eyes wide.

“Yeah, Charlie and Carlton. We adopted them late last year.” Keith’s lips are pursed like he’s hiding a smile.

“This day just gets better and better.” Lance sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanish: “Oh my son, my baby, look what’s happened to you my darling, how dare you do something so reckless! My brave boy…"  
> “I’m okay, I’m okay just a little amnesia nothing to worry about,”  
> “A little what?”  
> also: yeah the lil prologue thing whatever moves really fast its supposed to  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 aaaaaaaa  
> they talk, eat some soup, and meet the cats.
> 
> (if anyones worried about this not getting finished i promise ive got all of chapters 3-8 already written and 9 is in progress. in total, this fic will be either exactly 50k or a little over.)

_"Hey, Lance?" Keith calls out as he walks into the dorm, face flushed from the cold. Lance lays across his bed with one of his ridiculously large blankets tugged across his shoulders, legs dangling over the edge while he jabs buttons on his handheld gaming console._

_"Yeah, what's up?" Lance’s eyes slide over to give Keith a subtle once-over, watching his roommate as he sheds his leather jacket, the one that makes Lance’s mouth water because it fits Keith so well, and kicks off his mud splattered boots. Then, scarily blunt and to the point Keith strikes again._

_"You realize if you want my paintings you can just ask? You don't have to spend such ridiculous amounts of money online for them..." Keith smiles gently at him, leaning against the wall as he shimmies out of his ridiculously tight jeans, oblivious to the way Lance hungrily tracks the movement, once more wishing he was the one tugging the jeans off of Keith. "The website notifies me when someone purchases from me more than five times, in case I want to send them something special for being a repeat customer."_

_Lance's cheeks flush and his eyes flit up to his roommates face. "You're my friend, I'd make you stuff for free." Lance rolls his eyes, dropping the game and sitting up, fingers deftly tugging the blanket up and around him, covering his bare torso. He misses the way Keith’s eyes snag on the barely visible sliver of skin between the blanket and the waistline of his blue boxers._

_"Maybe I didn't know it was you," Lance tries, voice sheepish. This time, Keith is the one who rolls his eyes. Lance finds it very attractive, and momentarily thinks about what it would be like to sloppily make out with Keith’s abs. It’s a pretty picture in his head and suddenly he’s very glad for the blanket that he can stealthily tug over the front of his boxers._

_"Of course you knew it was me, it's got my picture." Keith smirks, and Lance knows he doesn’t mean for it to look sexy or provocative or something along those lines but really, Lance is a horny teenage boy with a crush the size of Alaska on Keith and could anyone possibly expect him to see Keith as anything but hot as hell when he smirks like that?_

_"Okay, okay, I knew it was you. I just didn't want to abuse our friendship for free art." Lance tells him, heart clenching hard at the fond look that crosses Keith’s face. "I hear artists have that happen a lot and I value you. I don't want to do that, you deserve proper compensation for your hard work." Keith blushes, lips parting and eyes widening, and Lance thinks_ I need water like right fucking now _. He thinks,_ I want to kiss him. _Lance tightens his grip on the blanket, shoulders tensing._

_"Oh," Keith fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt, chewing on his bottom lip, corners upturned.  Lance finds it so endearing, wants to press soft kisses on his cheeks and forehead. He doesn’t. "Well... thanks, I guess. That's... really nice of you, actually." Lance beams, previous unhappiness forgotten._

_"That's me! Really nice, really attractive, lover of art." Lance winks and finger guns, and thinks that maybe all the pining and general sadness over the fact he can never be with Keith is worth it if he gets to see him smile like that again.. Keith snorts, his face coloring a darker red as he sits tentatively on the edge of Lance's bed._

_"Really though," Keith says, hand flattening against the soft fur of one of Lance’s many throws. "Next time, just tell me. You at least deserve it delivered in person. Save your money on shipping." Lance leans to the side slowly, and bumps his shoulder against Keith's, savoring the feeling of touching Keith, even if it is through a blanket and Keith’s tee shirt._

_“Will do, Keith. Will do.”_

They stop by a local coffee shop and the drink Keith gets for Lance is sugar filled and tastes more like ice cream than coffee. He loves it. He also gets these fantastic things called cake pops and Lance is pretty sure they’re just heaven on a stick.

Keith pulls into the large garage of a tall brown building covered in windows and balconies, and Lance has a nagging sense of familiarity that brings a smile to Keith’s lips when he mentions it. It’s a quick walk to the elevator with a stop by their mailbox, filled to the brim with cards for Keith and Lance. Lance snickers at the look on Keith’s face at some of the names on some of the envelopes.

“God, your Tía Barbara is so fake, sending condolences when she literally called you a piece of trash like, two weeks ago!” Keith mumbles, scowling at the offensive piece of paper. Lance laughs, grabbing a stack of envelopes and looking around.

“Which floor do we live on?” He idley twists the pretty ring on his finger, sliding his thumb over the gems and marvelling at the different textures. It gives him an inward sense of contentment, and adds to his mental list of why all these wonderful things he’s been told must be true. Lance is still internally shouting at the concept of him being married to this gorgeous and also _incredibly sweet_ man. Lance takes a long pulls from the straw of his sugary drink, shifting on his crutches.

“Fifteen,” Keith says, slipping past him and jabbing the elevator button a few times with his thumb. The doors creak open after a few seconds and the two step inside. Keith smacks another button, tapping his foot and eyeing the doors as they close.

“I’m excited to meet the cats,” Lance offers, tilting his head a bit and resting his hands on the cool, silver railings connected to the walls.

“They’re great, you’ll love them,” Keith assures him, laughing a bit. “Well, I mean, you already kind of do? No memory doesn’t destroy your likes and dislikes, unless I’m mistaken.” Keith pushes his long bangs from his face, tucking them behind his ear and meeting Lance’s eyes, a small smile playing on his lush lips.

“It’s good to know I already love them, it saves me any kind of worry.” Lance grins, a feeling of warmth pooling in his stomach. _Does that apply to being in love with Keith?_ Lance wonders idley, twisting the ring on his finger a few times while attempting to subtly check Keith out. A red cropped jacket with white trimmings over a black tank top with what looks to be low hanging arm holes and a dark pair of jeans. His lace up boots are mud spattered and worn, really completing his whole ‘i haven’t slept well in five years and i will murder you for a cup of coffee’ look. He’s still gorgeous, but there’s a really clear undertone of exhaustion, and Lance feels guilty for having contributed. “So, wait. You guys said I was in an accident, what exactly happened? Was it a car crash?” Keith’s brow furrows, and Lance regrets asking.

“It was stupid,” Keith spits, his voice coming out choked and thick. “I walked out in the road without looking and this car came out of nowhere. You didn’t even wait, you just shoved me out of the way. No hesitation or anything.” Keith lets out a gasping breath. “You were still a little conscious afterwards, and you just kept repeating ‘Better me than you, better me than you.’” Keith shudders. “I wanted to slap you.” Lance snorts softly.

“I imagine I was damaged enough without you slapping me.” He adjusted his crutches. “Sounds heroic. Did I make the news?” Lance asks, arching an eyebrow and sipping his drink. Keith rolls his eyes, and damn does Lance take another drink. It should be illegal to be that hot, _jesus._

“If it was in the news every time someone got hit by a car, that’s all the news would ever be.” Keith leans against the wall, eyes sliding closed. “Your work talked about you a lot though. I don’t know how you’re gonna get shit done when you can’t remember anything. You’ve got at least another week of sick leave, so I might be able to catch you up on everything so you don’t die.” Lance nods, watching the way Keith talks with his hands, with his whole body really. It’s kind of endearing, if Lance is being honest.

The elevator ride comes to an end, and Lance follows Keith out into the hallway. Keith jiggles a key into the lock on a door only a few feet from the elevator. It opens to a large loft with dozens of paintings adorning the walls, beautiful renditions of sunsets and mountain views and absolutely stunning portraits of a boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Lance glances down at his hands, his dark skin, and compares it to the boy in the paintings.

He hobbles forward on his crutches, admiring one depiction of the boy sitting on a picnic blanket, eyes crinkled with happiness as he presses his lips to the knuckles of a pale white hand, adorned with a silver band. It was almost a match to the one on Lance’s skinny finger, but instead of sapphires there were pretty red gemstones. _Rubies,_ Lance thinks. He has a brief moment of wondering how he knows, but being as he probably had a hand in having the rings made, he doesn’t worry much.

Maybe his memory is going to be back sooner than they thought.

“Is that- Is that me?” Lance asks, turning to look at Keith. He nods, setting his bag of stuff by the door.

“It’s the day you proposed. I spent months on that painting.” Keith laughs a little. “You always hated that the walls were covered with your face, but didn’t fight me on it. Said they were too beautiful not to be displayed, even if they were of you.” Keith’s voice cracks a little and he turns his head, eyes squeezing shut. Lance slides an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“It is beautiful. Just marvelous, really,” he murmurs, gently wrapping his other arm around Keith as the man presses his face into Lance’s shoulder.

“I was so scared,” he whispers, hands clutching desperately at the back of Lance’s shirt. “I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Lance rubs soothing circles into Keith’s tense back.

“I’m so sorry. That must have been awful,” Lance says. “I’m not sorry I saved you, though. I have a feeling I would do it again.” Keith laughs.

“You always were a self-sacrificing bastard.” He sniffs pulling a hand up to wipe his nose. “Always getting in trouble in school when it was never your fault.” Keith gives Lance a watery smile. “Part of the reason I fell in love with you.” Lance rolls his eyes.

“God you sound like one of those silly boys from the telenovela’s my mami is obsessed with,” he mutters. “Stupid in love.” Keith laughs lightly, leaning back a bit.

“Remembering that, huh?” he asks. “Give it a minute, maybe you’ll recall how obsessed you are with them too.” He laughs again. “Stupid in love? Sounds about right.” Keith grabs Lance’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you your favorite painting.” Lance nods, hobbling forward on the crutches. Keith leads them to a large, open bedroom with a big balcony and stars painted on the ceiling. Above the bed is a painting that brings tears to Lance’s eyes.

It must have been a selfie, Lance’s long freckled arm is painted in a way that suggests he is holding a phone above them. His smile his blinding, and his head is bent just a bit to lean towards Keith. He’s wearing a blue snapback that’s pushed to the side and tilting off his head, with a black tank top not unlike the one Keith is currently sporting- maybe even the same- his arm holes dropping the same way, low and revealing smooth brown skin stretched across his ribs, with a blue flannel tied at the waist and the beginnings of jeans right before it cuts off. Keith is shown pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek, his own high cheekbones dusted in red and eyes shyly glancing up at the camera. He has a red tee shirt on, with some kind of logo, maybe a band? Keith is on his side, leaning on Lance, which conceals the black markings. The shirt is pulled up just a bit, revealing pale waist- Lance’s mouth dries up at the sight. Their hands are clasped over Lance’s chest, rings absent. They’re surrounded by grass and Keith’s hair is spread out behind them. He looks… younger.

“It was the first time I painted us. I had drawn and painted you dozens of times before but… that was the first time of us together. It was late spring, freshman year, we had just started dating,” Keith explains.

“I love it,” Lance whispers, reaching out a hand to touch it. It’s so clearly painted with passion and love. “I can see why it’s my favorite.” Keith smiles brightly.

“Really?”

Lance nods viciously. A few murky images, barely there and sliding away when he focuses too hard, press at him. “I remember… I remember holding your hand.” He murmurs, a sense of relief rushing through him as the memory becomes clear. “I was so nervous and my hands were sweaty but you… you just smiled and held them tighter.” Keith gasps quietly.

“That’s wonderful, Lance!” Keith places his hand over Lance’s. “Focus hard, do you remember anything else?” Lance tries hard, grasping at the place in his mind where the memory crawled out from but… nothing. It’s dark, an abyss. He shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t.” Keith’s smile falters a bit, but he shrugs.

“That’s okay. You’re doing so great, already remembering things. I’m sure the rest will come back to you soon.” He pats his hand softly, leaning in and brushing a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek. “Come on, I’ll get you some food.” Lance follows him out to the dining room, and briefly thinks about how much Keith’s paintings must sell for, for them to have such a nice apartment. Then, he wonders about what his job could be.

“Am I an artist too?” He asks aloud. Keith laughs from the kitchen, pulling something covered in plastic wrap from the fridge.

“You do some photography, but that tends to be for work. You are an aspiring astrophysicist. You’re still in school for your doctorate, but you’re also interning with the astrophysics professor slash only accomplished person in that field for a hundred miles. He’s crazy, but you adore him.” Lance laughs, taking a seat and leaning his crutches on the nearby counter.

“And you do what? Just paint and sell your art?” Lance asks. Keith shrugs.

“Kind of. I’m part time at a nearby art shop and I do commissions, plus selling random paintings. The shop is more for free supplies than money, I kind of make a ridiculous amount with my paintings.”

“It’s probably not ridiculous, they’re incredible and should go in the Louvre.” Lance states. Keith laughs, shoving a bowl of what looks to be soup in the microwave and pressing a few buttons.

"My art isn't that good, Lance. It's not worth what I get for it, but it pays the bills so I can't really complain. We have a lot of extra money, thanks to your internship and my part time gig at the art place. Extra money means beautiful loft and wonderful furniture." Lance nods, shifting in his chair.

"I'm glad. It really is gorgeous, Keith. Like a fairy tale." Keith laughs.

"Trust me it's not that great, the roof leaks and there's no AC." Lance rolls his eyes.

“Maybe, but this place is gorgeous and I am officially in love with it.” Keith’s eyes soften and have a far away look. Lance has a strange sense of deja vu and guesses that was something he has said in the past, before the accident. Lance makes a mental note of it and continues looking around, picking things to ask about, things that catch his eyes.

"Hey was that a telescope on the balcony earlier?" He asked, eyes following Keith as he gathers spoons and napkins and pours some pink drink from the fridge in two glasses. The microwave dings and he switches out a hot bowl of soup for a cold one, bringing the now heated bowl to Lance along with his utensil and fancy looking napkin.

"Yeah, it was," Keith says, tossing the pretty paper towel in Lance's lap and taking a seat in front of him. "Astrophysics, remember? That requires some degree of looking at the stars. Plus you love space and it's something I enjoy painting. Makes for good wall decorations that I can sell for far too much money." Lance snorts.

"I still think your work is amazing and it couldn't possibly be overpriced." Lance picks up the spoon, blowing softly on a piece of potato and beef. "I would probably pay plenty for them. Hell, I probably did. What kind of soup is this?" He brings the food to his mouth. "It's fantastic."

"You paid ridiculous amounts of money for my art before I realized who was suddenly buying art from my website non-stop. Most of those paintings are on the walls now.” He takes a big breath, lips curling in the corners. “Your mom made the soup, dropped it off yesterday, figured you would want some familiar food when you came home." He speaks softly, eyes watching something on the other side of the room.

Lance turns a bit to look and sees two cats, gray and a pretty ginger colored one, curled up together on the faded gray couch. Lance bites his lip to hold back the loud 'aww' building in his mouth. The cats are small, maybe a bit bigger than Lance's hand each, and take up hardly any space on the ridiculously large couch.

"We're the only two who live here right?" Lance asks. Keith nods. "Why is the couch so big then?" Keith rolls his eyes.

"Because the apartment is so big, our friends come over constantly and we never had enough places to sit before, so we bought that and suddenly everyone has a seat. It's quite helpful." Lance makes a throaty little noise of comprehension and takes another bite of the soup.

It's very good and he has a brief flash of memory of eating it before. Nothing solid, not like the earlier bit of holding Keith's hand (something he definitely wants to do again, preferably as soon as he finishes this magnificent bowl of soup) but it’s definitely there and gives him a little sense of accomplishment. A whole memory, and a shadow of another, within an hour of being home. He has a feeling that Matt will be happy with his progress.

Lance quietly hopes that his memory continues returning at this speed, and that maybe he will be able to remember a few more things that night. He would be back to his old self in no time with a ridiculously cool (although dangerous and hopefully not repeated) experience, and an awesome conversation starter for parties.

“I don’t really know why our apartment became the official hang out for our friends, but we’ve got movie nights and karaoke and all that stupid shit like at least once a week. Lot’s of alcohol. Allie’s house is way bigger than this, anyway, so really she should be the group hostess, but we somehow have the job.” Keith rambles a bit, and Lance _really_ enjoys watching him talk.

"Allie is one of our friends?" Lance asks, lips quirking at the corners as he brings a spoonful of soup to his mouth.

"Your sister, too. Allura, you're fraternal twins. She's engaged to this really great girl, Romelle, _fucking finally_ , and maybe they'll get married before we all get wrinkly and die." Keith leans back in his chair, pushing at his hair. The microwave dings and he hops up, hurrying into the kitchen to get his bowl. He snatches a spoon from the counter and a napkin before striding back and dropping himself back into the chair. He digs right in, making noises so obscene they ought to be illegal. Keith glances up at him, smirking.

"Your mom only makes this stuff when you're sick or hurt, and those things literally never happen. The last time you got hurt was sophomore year of college when you broke your arm falling down a flight of stairs at two in the morning because you got drunk as hell and didn't say anything beforehand." Lance nods, making a little 'ahh' sound.

"In short, this is the best goddamn soup in the entire fucking world and no one makes it quite like your mom, and I haven't had it since I got the flu _two years ago_." He takes a big breath before practically inhaling the rest of his soup. Lance did the same.

"So you said I've got a twin, Allura. Do I have any other siblings?" Keith nods.

"Three older. The oldest is thirty, second oldest is twenty eight, third is twenty six. Can you remember any of their names?" Keith asks, and Lance digs around trying to imagine these siblings. He sighs softly, shaking his head.

"Marco is oldest, he’s got three kids. Then, it’s Luis with his pair of twins and another kid on the way. Veronica is only a little older than you, and she has very little interest in being pregnant. Her and her partner are looking into adopting, last time I checked. " Lance nods.

"So Allura and I are the youngest kids?" He asks, much to Keith’s amusement.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are," Keith says. Lance sighs, shifting in his chair a bit, maneuvering his leg.

"Damn, five children, that's... My poor parents." He runs his fingers through his hair. "They must really love kids to have so many. Especially over so many years! That's like, thirty years straight of kids." Lance shakes his head. "I don't think I could do it."

Keith laughs loudly. "Yeah, no, I don't think we're going to have five kids. No thank you." He shakes his head. "We talked a bit about it once, and adoption is definitely something I wanted to look into, and you were leaning a bit more on a surrogate. We agreed to pick up the discussion in a couple of years." Lance sighs in relief.

"That sounds perfect. Make it an issue for future Lance and Keith." He shifts in his seat. "I think my limit on kids would probably be three or four. Anymore and I'd start tearing my hair out." Keith nods, smiling.

"The cats already do that, so definitely leave it for future us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afasdkj i woke up and the first thing i thought about was posting this chapter because i was SO EXCITED for yall to get to read it  
> thank you to those who commented + kudos it means the world to me!!
> 
> heres a tidbit from next chapter:
> 
> "Big spoon or little spoon?" Lance murmurs, watching Keith lean over the side of the bed and flip off the lights. Keith scoots back over, sliding his legs beneath the heavy comforter and tangling them with Lance's.  
> "Neither." His arms wrap around Lance's neck, one hand carding through his hair and the other scratching his nails gently down his back. His voice is so soft, so breathy. "Just like this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapters being posted 2 hours early because im gonna be busy at noon. enjoy!  
> also theres a couple little mildly nsfw scenes, just some grinding, really its more suggestive than anything.

_Lance’s heart pounds in his ears. He can barely take in a breath. Keith is so close, their bodies pressed together from legs to shoulders, fingers just barely intertwined. Lance's eyes watch Keith's serene face, laying atop a picnic blanket in the middle of some park Lance can't remember the name of, even if he wanted to. Keith's eyelashes softly brush his cheekbones when he blinks, big eyes watching Lance's face with wonder, lips parted just so. Lance wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss Keith more than he's ever wanted to kiss anyone in his whole life, more than he's ever wanted to do anything ever._

_Lance wants to kiss Keith and he wants Keith to want to kiss him and his heart is so fucking loud Keith can probably hear it. Lance doesn't even have enough concentration to be embarrassed because Keith is_ right there _and he's so pretty. The feeling of desperation doesn't dissipate when they get up and go back to their dorm, fingers fumbling as he folds the blanket. The feeling is still filling his chest with scalding heat and leaving the tips of his ears pink nearly twenty minutes later._

_Lance isn't dating Keith. He wants to be. He wants to take Keith on a date almost as much as he wants to kiss him, wants to go to the beach and pick out pretty shells and rocks that couldn't possibly compare to Keith. His heart is still pounding. His eyes track Keith as he paces around the room, babbling half words and broken phrases that don’t register in Lance’s brain._

_It was just something Keith did when he was trying to tell Lance something important. He usually needs a while to get together the specific words he wants to use. Keith had paced around the room for almost an hour before asking Lance to go to the park with him earlier that day. Lance idly wonders what he wants to say this time, but patiently sits on his bed, legs swinging, and waits,_

_Keith stops pacing, and Lance leans forwards in anticipation._

_"If I don't kiss you in the next ten seconds I might actually die," Keith announces, eyes wide and chest heaving. Lance blinks once, twice, three times. He stands, knees shaking. He steps towards Keith. He doesn't realize he's nodding until his fingers are clutching Keith's stupid fucking cropped jacket and their noses are bumping and finally, finally, they are kissing. It's awkward, and Keith doesn't know where to put his hands, finally settling with holding onto Lance's forearms for dear life. Their noses are smashed together, teeth bumping, and quiznak Lance is still nodding._

_Lance didn't think his heart could possibly beat harder, louder, than it had at the park, but here it was outdoing itself once more. There was no way Keith can't hear it, couldn't tell how helplessly gone he is for Keith. He forces his fingers to loosen from Keith's jacket, sliding up to his neck where the pulse is jumping and beating just as fast as Lances, then up to cup Keith's jaw. Distantly, he notes that his eyes are open, and so are Keith's, and he can see the tiny, pale freckles on Keith's high cheekbones. Keith's hands stay holding so tightly to Lance's wrists._

_Something shifts, and their noses aren't uncomfortably pressed together and any teeth is on purpose and Lance finally closes his eyes. He drops his hands to Keith's waist and pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together. Keith hesitantly brings his hands up to wrap loosely around Lance's neck, one sliding down his spine and sending shivers across Lance's torso._

_"I wanted to kiss you earlier," Lance tells him as Keith's lips slide down to his neck. "I wanted to kiss you at the park. and at the beach last week, and I've wanted to kiss you every minute of everyday for the last two months." Keith pauses, leaning back a bit and meeting eyes._

_"I've wanted to kiss you since you asked my coffee order," He confesses, eyes wide._

_"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Lance blurts. "Like a real date where we both know it's a date and I can hold your hand and shit?" Keith's resulting smile makes Lance's heart stutter painfully._

_"Yes," He whispers. "Yes, quiznak, please." Lance grins and leans in, capturing Keith's lips with his own once more._

_"I'm not trying to be, like, presumptuous, but can we maybe move this to the bed? I'm kind of dizzy." Keith laughs and nods, taking Lance's hands and tugging him backwards._

_"You're not being presumptuous, I feel dizzy too."_

kiss drunk, _Lance thinks happily._ god how did this take us so long I can't believe we weren't already doing this.

_"I'm so happy to be kissing you," Lance can't stop any of the words from falling from his lips. "I literally could not be happier right now." Keith runs his hands through Lance's hair._

_"Me too, Lance." Keith tosses his leg over Lance's, straddling him. "Holy shit me too."_

_"You're- holy fucking- oh my god, Keith." Lance's hands grips Keith's hips tightly, his toes curling. "You can't just do that!" He hisses, holding back the moan that bubbles in his throat when their hips bump. "You're in my lap, Keith, this is like straight out of some very filthy fantasies of mine. You're way too fucking pretty to be doing this, what is happening right now?"_

_"Hey, Lance?" Keith murmurs, moving his hips purposefully against Lance's, drawing out the moan that was building in his diaphragm._

_"Y-yeah?" Lance flushes at the sound of his own voice, breathy and aroused._

_"As adorable as your blabbering is, I'd really like it if you could shut up and kiss me." Lance's face feels so hot. He nods._

_"Shutting up." Lance runs his hands up Keith's sides, rucking up his shirt and brushing his thumbs across the slip of skin that reveals itself. Keith's mouth falls open, a soft gasp tumbling out of his lips. "Oh my- Jesus fuck you're hot."_

_“So are you,” Keith murmurs, wrapping a leg around Lance’s waist. “Your refusal to wear a shirt all the time is so frustrating.” Lance laughs, his voice too high._

_“You should take up that habit,” He suggests. “It would be so great if you just never wore clothes.” Lance tilts his head, bringing his lips to Keith’s pierced ear. “I almost jumped you when you came home from the gym yesterday. All sweaty and half naked.” Keith’s face was already flushed, but at those words his face seemed to flood with red._

_“I want to be embarrassed but I’m just really turned on,” He admits. Lance snorts._

_“Story of my life.” Keith’s lips turn upwards into a smirk._

_“Want to do something about it?” He moves his hips suggestively for emphasis. Lance’s throat goes dry but he nods._

_“Hell yeah.”_

Lance sits carefully on the large bed in the bedroom, running his hands slowly along the soft gray throw on top of the comforter. Charlie and Carlton lay curled up on the pillows of the left side of the bed. Lance eyes his crutches distastefully. They're leaning against the wall, with in reach of his current position. His eyes slide to the closed door of the bathroom. Keith went inside not long ago to get ready for bed.

Lance supposes he'll sleep in his tee shirt and basketball shorts. He's not sure he can handle being shirtless in bed with Keith. It scares him a little how much he wants to, though.

When Keith opens the bathroom door and takes slow, easy steps into the bedroom, his eyes are closed and his arms are raised above his head, fingers loosely intertwined and tugging to the sides. His lips are parted in a yawn. He walks right up to Lance, eyes slowly falling open, and stands in front of his knees.

"I can sleep on the couch, if you want?" His voice is so, so soft, and Lance has a feeling that Keith would probably sleep on the street if he asked.

"No," His voice surprises him. "You can sleep in here, it's fine. I really don't mind."

"You sure?" Keith's eyes are soft and tired, and Lance thinks about how young he looks before realizing he has no idea how old the two of them are.

"When's your birthday?" are the words that he manages to articulate in relation to the matter.

"October twenty third," Keith's lips pull into a slight smile and he tentatively takes Lance's hand. "I turn twenty five this year." Lance hums thoughtfully.

"I know you said my birthday was July twenty eighth, how old am I?" Keith laughs quietly.

"You're only a year younger than me, Lance. You’re turning twenty four." He explains. Lance sucks on his bottom lip.

"Wow," He murmurs. "Twenty four. That's..." Keith arches an eyebrow, and Lance is wildly embarrassed by how attractive he finds that one movement. "How many years of school do I have left?" He changes the subject, not wanting to remind Keith of the fact he is entirely missing the memories of those years.

"Well, this is your sixth, and if I remember correctly after the bachelor's degree, which is the four years we went together, getting a doctorate takes nearly six years. So, around four? If you're really determined you might finish a year or even two early, but the whole amnesia thing is a bit of a setback." Lance frowns at that. All that hard work, and he might have to do it all over again? "But I'm sure your memory will return soon and you'll be spouting black hole theories at me in no time." His voice is full of fondness and his eyes sparkle with what Lance guesses is love. His heart aches a bit.

"Me too," Lance tells him. "So, if I may ask, what is this ritual needed for crazy coffee drinker, insomniac, Keith to finally get his beauty sleep? Not that you need it." Keith flushes a bit, which is fucking gorgeous and Lance's heart palpitates.

"Uhh, yeah. That." Keith purses his lips, and a portion of his bangs slide forwards to cover his eyes, which is entirely unacceptable and Lance remedies by gently tucking the wayward strands of hair behind Keith's ear, which is pierced in abundance. He silently wonders how the hell Keith manages to be so. fucking. attractive. all the damn time. He very nearly voices his question when he sees the look on Keith's face.

"Oh no," He whispers. "Did I say that aloud?" Keith laughs, nodding and reaching up to cover his smile with a hand. Lance tugs it away and Keith down for a kiss because dammit he wants to.

"Cuddling," Keith murmurs against his lips, hands resting gently on Lance's neck. "To answer your question, cuddling is what helps me sleep. And I have no clue why so many people find me attractive, really it's always been a mystery." Lance rolls his eyes.

"Obviously you've never looked in a mirror, then, because that's all the proof you need. Cuddling, you said? I'm in." Then, in a moment of bravery, "Help me get out of these shorts, will you?" Keith nods, his hands sliding down Lance's chest cheekily and stopping at Lance's hips. Lance wordlessly tugs the hem of his shirt up so Keith can hook his fingers through the waistband of his shorts, before reaching behind himself to balance as he raises his hips and allows Keith to pull the fabric down his thighs and carefully over his cast.

"You usually sleep without a shirt," Keith offers, cheeks flushed but eyes alit with mischief. Lance scoffs but doesn't hesitate to tear the shirt over his head. He lets his hand rest on the hem of Keith's shirt.

"And you?" He asks. "Do you often sleep without a shirt?" Keith slowly bites his lip, as if knowing the effect it would have on Lance, whose mouth goes unexpectedly dry.

 _Well fuck,_ Lance thinks. _He does know what does it for me, doesn't he?_

"Clothes don't tend to follow us into bed," Keith finally says, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Lance nearly swallows his tongue.

"Really now?" He croaks. Keith's tiny smile morphs into a smirk and he tugs Lance's other hand to the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah," He says, and Lance is equally terrified and aroused. "Why don't you help me out of mine?" Lance nods jerkily and slides his fingers under the shirt, pushing it slowly up Keith's torso, trailing his fingers along his soft skin. Keith sighs quietly, letting his hands wrest on Lance's upper arms until the shirt is high enough and he raises his arms so Lance can tug the cloth off of him. He lets the shirt slide through his fingers and hit the ground where it is quickly forgotten. His fingers slide downwards, hooking gently through the waistband of Keith's pajama pants.

"These too?" Lance watches Keith’s throat bob, a lock of hair slowly fall forwards as his head dips in a nod. Lance reaches up, slow and tender, and tucks the lock of hair behind his abundantly pierced ear, taking a moment to admire the tiny hoops and studs lining it. He feels the heat rising in his stomach, racing up and down his back. Lance is deeply unsurprised to find he has a thing for piercings. Everything about Keith is attractive and Lance is almost positive most of the things he is attracted to come from Keith.

Lance's hands slide down, counting each rib with his fingers before his hands reach the hem of Keith's pajama pants and his thumbs hook through, tugging them softly and watching as they slide down Keith's legs, pooling at his feet. Lance's eyes snag on Keith's thighs, covered in light hair and toned, he can't help but drop his hands  to them, swallowing hard. Lance is reminded of seeing Keith smile that first time in the hospital and quiznak does he relate because _the thirst is real._

Lance swallows hard, bringing his hands back up to Keith's waist and tugging him forwards. "C'mere. I want a good night kiss." Keith rolls his eye, a smile tugging his lips upwards. He doesn't hesitate to take a seat directly on top of Lance, straddling his hips, and bringing their lips together. Keith's fingers take residence in Lance's hair, curling just enough to make Lance groan into his mouth, hands gripping Keith's hips hard enough to bruise. Keith gasps, his toes pressing into the sides of Lance's legs. Lance wheezes a bit when their hips bump together. Keith's hands drift down to Lance's shoulders, gently pressing him backwards.

"Let's sleep, Lance." He murmurs. "It's so late, and I didn't sleep hardly at all, the whole time you were in the hospital." Keith's eyes slide shut as he leans his forehead against Lance's. He rubs their noses softly. "I missed you." Lance's stomach clenches and his heart pounds in his ears.

He nods, reaching back and tugging the comforter down. Keith holds Lance's shoulders for balance as he lifts himself off of Lance's lap and onto the bed. He scoots himself up to the pillows, tucking his feet under the covers and holding out a hand to help Lance get father onto the bed and under the blankets.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Lance murmurs, watching Keith lean over the side of the bed and flip off the lights. Keith scoots back over, sliding his legs beneath the heavy comforter and tangling them with Lance's.

"Neither." His arms wrap around Lance's neck, one hand carding through his hair and the other scratching his nails gently down his back. His voice is so soft, so breathy. "Just like this." Lance nods, letting Keith arrange them so Lance's hands were tucked into Keith's waist and their foreheads pressed together. Lance glanced over Keith's shoulder to the sliding glass doors.

From there he could see all the stars lighting up the sky, the glinting roofs of houses and the dim windows. Beautiful, serene, and not sparking even a hint of familiarity. Lance forces himself not to tense up at the thought. Keith's breathing has already evened out, but Lance doesn't want to risk him knowing that Lance is starting to freak out.

 _What if I never remember?_ He sucks in a breath through his nose. _What if I'm stuck like this, missing all those years?_ Lance’s lip trembles and he clenches his jaw in an attempt to get it under control. _All that time. What if Keith won’t want me like this?_

Lance clamps down on the thought. Part of him laughs at how concerned he is about the opinion of a man who he’s only known for like eight hours. _Longer_ , Lance reminds himself. _You’ve known him for years, even if you can’t remember._

 _I’m still me,_ He lets his thumb gently rub against Keith’s shoulder. _I can’t remember anything, but I’m still me._ Lance purses his lips. _It would be so easy to fall for him._

_I want to remember him._

~

Lance is in love with the balcony. There are these fantastic chairs that Keith fancily calls chaise lounges, and they're soft and easy to sit on and prop Lance's leg up while reading astrophysics theories or doing his homework. School is hard for Lance, but his teachers give him a bit of slack for the whole amnesia thing. He stays up late most nights, trying to relearn everything from his first four years of college to help him understand his current classes. A week after leaving the hospital and Lance has a vague recollection of his childhood.

He's missed most of the inside jokes within his group of friends, although Hunk and Keith are always happy to fill him in, and the group has indeed been over for dinner, booze, and stupid party games twice since he's been there. Hunk stopped by nearly everyday to help Lance with his schoolwork, having been in several of the same classes and in general pretty knowledgeable on the subjects Lance is studying. Pidge shares her notes from all of the classes, and notes from his classmates for the classes he missed while being in the hospital.

Lance meets his three older siblings, who all live in town, and Allura, who is over with food and beauty tips almost every day. She even writes down Lance's incredibly complex skin care routine that apparently missing four days of has destroyed his pores and ruined the last seven years of hard work taking impeccable care of his skin. Lance has a feeling she's just exaggerating, but Keith assures him that it's something he would usually freak out about.

Lance is in love with Keith. He knows that, despite having been married to him for the last year and in love with him for the four and a half before that, in his current state he barely knows the man, but he's in love.

He's in love with the way Keith is constantly drawing him, he's in love with the way Keith doesn't complain once about getting Lance something just so he doesn't have to get up. He's in love with the mole on Keith's neck, and the freckles on his knuckles and the soft locks of hair that curl around his ears even when the rest is in a sloppy ponytail. He's in love with the pure, unadulterated affection in Keith’s voice when he talks about Lance. He's in love with Keith, and is honestly kind of glad that he gets to skip the awkward start of dating, the rocky first months, and jump right into being married and so grossly in love that Pidge throws food at them for sitting too close.

Lance is, of course, aware that he is not quite the Lance that Keith fell in love with, and that Keith seems to be mildly uncomfortable doing most romantic sorts of things with him. He understands and lets Keith keep his distance, while trying hard to remember his past. Lance understands that he is not Keith's Lance, not without his memories.

He is not the boy who broke his arm two years ago, he is not the man who pushed Keith out from in front of a moving car a week and a half ago. He is this other, lesser version of Lance. Keith tells him that he strongly resembles the Lance Keith met freshman year of college. But not quite. This Lance isn't as in touch with his heritage, not as confident or snappy. The most similar thing, it seems, is how hopelessly in love with Keith he is.

Lance decides the best course of action is to try to woo Keith while he waits for his memories to return. The ones of his childhood get stronger everyday, and small glimpses of the life he has built with Keith pop up from time to time, but since he is severely lacking in Keith memories, Lance is going to make some new ones. He starts with looking at Pinterest, happy to find he already has a folder of new date ideas to try, and how old ones worked.

He chooses a simple walk on the beach, watching the sunset, and maybe a picnic. Lance asks Hunk about it, and the big guy gets a bit teary eyed telling Lance what a fantastic idea that is. He even helps Lance pack the picnic basket. Keith gets home from his part time job around four thirty and Lance kisses him softly on the cheek.

"Go change your clothes. Wear sandals." Keith arches a dark eyebrow, but does as he's told. He emerges from their shared bedroom in faded blue capris and a black tee shirt. Lance has already wrapped his cast thoroughly in plastic wrap and a bag to keep it dry, with a sandal on the other foot, and dressed in a blue tank top and black basketball shorts. He snatches up the picnic basket and holds out a hand to Keith.

"What's happening right now?" Keith asks, his voice filled with amusement.

"Take my hand nerd, we're going on a date." Lance grins. "To the beach. It's gonna be very romantic, prepare to be wooed." He can see Keith's eyes tear up a bit, but doesn't comment on it. Keith slides his fingers in between Lance's and holds out the other one for the basket.

"You need that hand to hold onto your crutch, Lance." He sighs but hands the basket over, gripping the stupid crutch and hobbling forward. Even though it makes it more difficult, Lance doesn't let go of Keith's hand until the get to the car, where he opens the door for Keith and flings himself around to the other side. He slides in and tosses the crutches in the back. Keith snorts softly, dropping into the driver’s seat and turning the keys as he tugs the seatbelt across his chest. “Any beach in particular?” Lance presses a few buttons on the dash, pulling up the navigation.

“Pidge says you get lost,” He murmurs, punching in an address and picking the most scenic route. Keith rolls his eyes and purses his lips but doesn’t deny it. Lance fiddles with his phone, stealthily taking a picture of Keith as he drives, and finding the look of concentration on Keith’s face very, very endearing.

Lance debates posting the picture on Instagram, so far his favorite social media platform, and takes a scroll through his account. He flicks through to the very beginning and scrunches his nose at the earliest pictures. Bad selfies from what looks to be his senior year of high school, his face pressed up against Hunk’s, their cheeks flushed from the cold and clutching hot chocolate at a football game, his Mama cooking with small kids that look like Lance tugging at her legs, and plates of pastries and dinners big family meals. There are lots of selfies, the comments filled with compliments from Hunk and Allura and eventually Keith. So many sunsets and sunrises, beach pictures, and those cliche coffee cup pictures with like a dozen filters.

It all feels incredibly familiar, and Lance falls a little in love with himself. He picks a photo of Keith and Lance on what looks like a stage, singing, and shows it to Keith. “Where was this?” He asks.

“That was when you got your internship with Coran, we all wanted to celebrate and Hunk suggested karaoke. You, of course, freaked out and insisted we invite everyone and forced me to sing like a dozen songs. That was probably the only one I did voluntarily.” He snatches some red sunglasses from the dash and slides them on as a bright ray of sun hits the windshield. Lance squawks and grabs at the visor. Keith snickers and opens the glove box to reveal a pair of blue sunglasses.

“Dork,” He says fondly. Lance shoves them on his face and crosses his arms, scoffing.

“What song was it?” He asks softly, rolling his head to look at Keith. Lance watches with delight as a deep red spreads across Keith’s cheekbones. Keith mumbles something. “What?”

“Can’t Help Falling In Love,” Keith huffs, reaching for the radio to turn up the music and hopefully bring an end to the conversation. Lance grins, and grabs the aux cord, plugging his phone in and bringing up the song. A cover of the song flows from the speakers and Keith sighs softly, a far away look entering his eyes.

Lance, on the other hand, belts out the lyrics, dancing in his seat and laughing while lining up a few more songs. Keith reaches over and slowly, tentatively, takes Lance's hand. Lance intertwines their fingers and smiles brightly, cooing the lyrics at Keith.

~

Lance sits on a pretty woven blanket on the beach, that Keith quietly informs Lance he found at a thrift store last year and insisted on bringing home despite Keith's protests.

"We had enough blankets!" Keith shakes his head, nibbling on a sandwich from the basket Lance packed. His sunglasses are pushed up on his head, pulling his bangs back. "You literally bought every blanket that looked remotely nice for the first year and a half we lived here. Not to mention all the blankets you brought from the dorm room. We have a closet that is entirely blankets, and we can't open the door without half of them falling out on us." Lance stifles a laugh, hand covering his mouth as he tries to finish chewing with choking.

"Blankets are wonderful creations that you should appreciate, Keith!" Lance splutters when he manages to get the last bit of sandwich down his throat. "They keep you warm and I read somewhere that being all bundled up increases your endorphins or something." Keith rolls his eyes very hard and maybe, Lance thinks, a bit judgmentally, and pulls a bottle of chocolate milk out of the picnic basket. Lance also thinks the way he pops the cap off of the bottle and chugs it is kind of sexy.

“I understand that, and I feel the same way but we have _so many blankets,_ Lance. So many.” Keith sighs, tossing the now empty bottle of chocolate milk back in the basket.

"Too many blankets, or not enough space?" Lance asks, humming and leaning back on the blanket with his own bottle of chocolate milk and attempting to sneakily take a photo of Keith to post to snapchat with some pretty filter and sappy tag line about first dates.

"You're not sneaky," Keith rolls his eyes. Lance gasps dramatically. "You do that all the damn time, Lance. I'm well aware your snapchat memories and instagram are filled with aesthetically pleasing pictures my face that you think are sneaky but in reality are not sneaky in the slightest. I'm well aware of how often you take them." Keith pauses and Lance swears his cheeks turn a little pink. "Honestly I never say anything because it's kind of ridiculously flattering and I might enjoy it a lot." Keith says this all really fast and Lance can't help the grin that stretches across his face. Keith's cheeks were definitely very red now.

"Awww Keith! You like it when I take photos of you, that's adorable! I'm sure me with memories would probably be teasing you a lot more about this but I'm kind of gay panicking right now." Keith laughs.

"Sounds like you," He smiles fondly. "I especially like it when you take selfies or pictures of us together, because I can paint those and embarrass you by hanging them on the walls." He wrinkles his nose and Lance presses a kiss to his cheek.

"You're such a nerd and I love it. You're great." Keith smiles and Lance feels warmth coil in his stomach at the sight. Lance rests his head on Keith's shoulder and bumping their legs gently together.

"You know," Keith murmurs. "Our first date was a lot like this one." Lance arches an eyebrow. "It was. Except I asked you out." The other eyebrow goes up and Lance's eyes widen. "I know, I know. Doesn't seem like me. We'd become very tentative friends, and one day while you were talking about quantum mechanics, and you were just so excited it got me excited and I didn't even care that I didn't understand anything you were saying. Then I realized I wanted to go out with you." He nods to himself, lips pursing as he lets out a breathy laugh. "About two seconds after that epiphany, I said, 'I want to take you on a date,' very loudly, and -god, I'll never forget your reaction. You froze so hard and then said, even louder than I had been, 'I want you to take me on a date.'"

Lance could definitely hear himself saying that, and searched his mind desperately for the memory. He wanted more than anything to remember, to be the Lance that had said those words. As was becoming the usual, it was but ashes that greeted him in place of his past.

"I actually asked Hunk about the best activities for a date. I wanted to do it right. As soon as I realized I had those feelings for you they just kept coming and coming. I was falling so fast, but so deeply too." Nostalgia coated his words. "I figured out I wanted to marry you about half way through the first date. Although, that time, I didn't just blurt it out as soon as I thought of it." He held out his left hand, admiring the ring. "I bought that ring for you about a month after the first date, when I figured out that I was entirely serious, a hundred and ten percent sure, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Lance's chest filled with heat that shot up his throat and stung his eyes before rocketing itself down his spine. “What was really funny was that you proposed with an nearly identical ring.”

"You're too sweet," Lance shook his head, trying to blink away the tears that were stabbing his eyes. "Really? I guess we both really knew each other’s tastes." Keith laughs again.

"You've always loved how straight forward I am," He murmurs, eyes scanning Lance's face. Lance's eyes slide up and meet Keith's. Static charges the air between them and Lance is leaning in to kiss Keith before he even realizes he wants to. Keith tilts his head slightly and their lips slide together like they had already done so a hundred times. Which, Lance supposes, they have.  Their intertwined fingers tighten around each other, and Keith sighs softly, pulling his lips back and resting his forehead against Lance's. "If you could just get all of your memory back right about now that would be fantastic," He whispers, and Lance can feel his breath fan across Lance's lips. His eyes slide open, Lance hadn’t realized he closed them, and meet Keith’s.

“I want to,” He  says so quietly that Keith can barely hear. "I want to so bad, you have no idea." Keith scoffs at that, bumping their noses gently.

"I have a pretty good idea, Lance." He slots their lips together again, harder this time, and his free hand slides into Lance's hair. Lance gasps softly into his mouth and Keith uses it as an opportunity to let his tongue do some very filthy things in Lance's mouth that has him tearing his hand free of Keith's and practically crawling in the man's lap. " _Shit-_ " Keith grabs Lance's waist tightly, pulling him closer.  Their hips knock together and both moan loudly. Keith stills, eyes flying open to look at Lance. Lance's eyes take more time to slide open, hazy and lust-filled. Keith stares for a moment before leaning in again, slower. The gentle press of his lips is met by a gasp from Lance and eager reciprocation.

It isn’t until the water laps gently at their legs do they realize how long they have been there like that, wrapped up in each other.

~

Lance crawls into bed that night and, without hesitation, wraps his arms tightly around Keith.

"I'm sorry I can't remember everything," He says sleepily. Keith yawns.

"Not your fault, Lance. Actually," Keith squints at him for a moment. "It kind of is your fault." Lance arches an eyebrow and waits. "You pushed me out of the way of that car, and put yourself in my place. So really, even if you don't remember it, the blame can be placed on you." Lance scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I feel like the blame should be placed on the asshole who hit me. Or you, you know, for walking out into the road without looking. Instead it could be you with no memory, which I have a feeling might be more difficult." Keith purses his lips but nods.

"I would definitely be more resistant. You would have a hell of a time trying to romance me again, because believe me I was a serious asshole to you the first time around." He laughs softly, resting a hand on Lance's hip. "You were so sweet, and always flirting, and constantly telling Hunk how attractive you found me and how out of your league you thought I was, and I was still so very bad at social interactions so I would just be a dick and tell you to fuck off instead of giving any kind of proper reaction to your advances.”

“One day I was trying, really trying to tell you how I felt, because I was so into you, Lance, I wanted you so badly. I was willing to push past all my issues and my complete and utter lack of understanding for how relationships worked, just to be with you. I got so frustrated, I said 'if I don't kiss you in the next ten seconds I might actually die,' and God the look on your face. You started nodding really fast and grabbing my jacket and then we were kissing." Keith sighed, pressing a soft kiss onto Lance's jaw.

"We argued like crazy for the next six months, broke up, got back together, and haven't had any serious issues since. Except for," Keith crinkles his nose. "you getting hit by a car. I consider that a big issue." Lance groans and hides his face in Keith's shoulder.

"If I talk about astrophysics will you forgive me?" He asks, brushing a kiss along Keith's collarbone.

"Why would that make me forgive you?" Keith teases.

"To make me stop talking about it." Lance snickers, and Keith can't help but laugh along.

"There's nothing to forgive, just promise to not nearly die again. I don't think I could handle it." Lance nods into Keith's neck and smiles softly.

"Goodnight." Keith gently pulls his face up and kisses him languidly for a few minutes.

"Night, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments + kudos are my lifeblood


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i know theres probably plot holes + typos but this is entirely unbeta'd and i am tired.

_Lance knocks on the door to his dorm, wiping at his eyes. He has spent the last week sleeping in Hunk’s room and crying. One morning with Nyma and Lance marched his skinny ass back to the dorms, forcing himself to knock before he can chicken out._

_He hears the tell tale creak of the hinges, watches the doorknob twist, and Keith’s obviously exhausted face peek through the crack._

_“Lance?” His voice is thick, and Lance’s heart aches at the sound of it. “This is your dorm too, why would you knock?”_

_“Because you deserve the option to slam the door in my face.” Lance doesn’t hold back. “I am in love with you. I am so in love with you that I spent the last week in bed crying my eyes out at the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you.” His breath is shaky. “I can’t do the fighting anymore either, I hate it so much. I want to go to bed every night right next to you knowing that you love me and I love you and we want to be together forever.” He can see his hands shaking, feel the tears building up in his eyes._

_“I want this, Keith. I want us. I’m here because I want us. I’m here because I’m not ready to give up. I refuse to just throw in the towel on the best thing that’s happened to me in a long, long time.” He watches tears roll their way down Keith’s cheeks, his lips part and his eyes widen in surprise. Lance feels his breath catch as Keith leans backwards, and he thinks he might actually shut the door when in fact Keith does the opposite and throws the door wide open._

_“I need to be kissing you,” Keith tells him, chest heaving. “Like right now.” Lance doesn’t hesitate to rush forwards and wrap his arms tightly around Keith’s waist, slotting their lips together, not unlike their first kiss with clacking teeth and smashed noses. “I love you.” His lips say against Lance’s._

_“I missed you so much,” Lance replies. “So fucking much, I couldn’t breathe when I thought I’d lost you.” Keith’s fingers wound into Lance’s messy hair. His curls are everywhere because he hasn’t bothered with hair products or straightening it in a week._

_“I missed you too,” Keith gasps softly, and_ quiznak _Lance missed that sound. Lance grabs Keith’s waist and manhandles him backwards to the bed, sitting and pulling Keith on top of him. “I never want to spend another day apart from you, let alone a fucking week.” Lance nods feverishly, and turns his head, burying it in Keith’s neck._

_“You smell like paint,” He whispers. “Fuck, I’m so whipped. I missed the smell of paint.” Keith laughs, curling a leg around Lance’s waist._

_“I was painting you,” Keith admits. “It’s always you. I’m just as whipped.” Lance smiles, inhaling deeply and softly brushing his thumb back and forth over Keith’s hipbone._

_“Am I nude? Is it that kind of painting?” He asks, tilting his head back, and meeting eyes with Keith. A small, barely there, smile tugs at the corners of Keith’s chapped lips._

_“But of course. This way, if you’re asked for nudes, you can just send a picture of the painting.” Keith suggests, eyes crinkled with amusement. Lance snorts, brushing a kiss along Keith’s jawline and leaning backwards, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Keith adjusts on top of him, pulling his leg to the side and underneath his thigh. He rests chest to chest with Lance, hands loosely cupping Lance’s cheeks while Keith’s nose brushes his collar bone._

_Lance’s skinny arms wrap gently around Keith’s back, hands sliding around his waist and along his shoulder blade._

_“You’ll have to paint yourself into it, then.” Lance murmurs. “So I can show everyone I’m yours.” Lance feels the way Keith shifts above him at those words, how his heartbeat skyrockets and his cheeks grow warm. He loves it. “I’m yours.” Lance repeats._

_“Mine,” Keith leans his head up and presses their foreheads together. “You’re mine.”_

_“Forever.” Lance smiles, feeling his heart stutter at the utter fondness in Keith’s eyes._

_“I’m yours, too.” Keith brushes their lips together. “We’re each other’s.” Lance nods once and kisses Keith tenderly._

_“I love you,” Lance murmurs, feeling Keith’s breath fan out across his lips. “I can’t say it enough, I love you and I promise I’m going to do my very best to never let you feel like I don’t.” Keith’s resulting smile is just exquisite._

_“And I promise to stop immediately jumping to yelling and screaming as soon as we hit anything even remotely confrontational,” Keith bumps their noses gently. “You mean everything to me, I don’t plan on losing you because I can’t keep a lid on it.” Lance grins._

_“It’s kind of adorable when you get angry, to be fair. You get all red and frowny and really you could be intimidating if you weren’t so short,” Lance teases. “You’ve got that whole ‘i could kill you with my little finger vibe’ but it doesn’t work because you’re tiny.” Keith scoffs, leaning his cheek into his palm._

_“I’m only a few inches shorter than you, Lance.” Keith narrows his eyes. “And my murderous aura works wonderfully, thank you. People cross the street when they see me coming.” Lance snickers loudly, linking his index fingers through Keith’s belt loops._

_“You’re like a tiny kitten who hisses at everyone. You’re really a big softy.” Lance purses his lips, enjoying the indignant look on Keith’s face._

_“I wear leather and am covered in piercings. I ride a motorcycle.” Keith’s voice hitches an octave and blush spreads across his cheeks._

_“Yes, yes, okay.” Lance rubs soothing circles into Keith’s hips. “You’re scary and have the perfect punk aesthetic.” Keith’s face shifts into a pout and Lance wishes for the millionth time that he was an artist, just so he could capture the moment and show Keith how fucking attractive he is. Keith rolls his eyes._

_“Nerd.”_

_“But I’m_ your _nerd.” Lance smirks. Keith’s resulting smile is genuine and loving._

_“Yeah,” He nods softly, bending down to drop a kiss on Lance’s awaiting lips. “Mine.”_

The apartment is quiet. Lance has just arrived home from getting his cast removed, the cats are asleep, Keith is in his studio painting. Soft music slips under the door and into the hallway. Lance doesn't say anything, doesn't slip into the room and wrap his arms around Keith, doesn't kiss him like he wants to.

Lance hasn't remembered anything new in weeks.

His fuzzy memories of Keith are barely there.

Things between them are tense and strained. Lance wants Keith the way he is, but Keith wants his Lance back. The Lance that knows all the inside jokes, and remembers all the moments they've shared. Lance is trying hard to be the man he knows Keith wants him to be, but his last doctors appointment left things all messed up between them.

_"I'm afraid with the lack of regained memory these last few weeks, what you've remembered might be all you're going to get, Lance."_

_"But that's- I mean, you said." Keith made a frustrated noise. "Before, you told us that everything looked really good and he was probably going to get it all back." Matt nodded, a sad look on his face._

_"I know what I said, Keith. But with how things are going now, it doesn't look like that's the case anymore. I'm sorry, there isn't really anything anyone can do to make his memory come back. If it's going to happen it will, but to be honest I don't think it will." Keith looked like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut._

_"You're telling me that after all that, after everything we've been through, he's just never going to remember it. Our first date, our anniversaries, our fucking wedding. He remembers everyone else, Matt.  Why not me?" Lance reached out to him, slipping his fingers between Keith's and squeezing gently. He doesn't pull away._

_"I'm not an expert on amnesia, Keith. No one is. This is all terrible, and I'm so sorry. I don't know what else I can do." Keith lets out a noise like a sob._

_"This happened to him because I was fucking careless, and now he's stuck without his memories and it's my fucking fault." He gasps for breath, tears gathering in his eyes. "It's all my fault." He whispers._

_"Keith, it's not your fault," Lance insisted, pulling him closer by the arm. "I chose to push you out of the way. I chose it. I'd do it again." Keith looks at him and swears. He rips his hand away and storms from the room, moving too fast for Lance to catch him._

_"Lance, I'm really sorry. I'm sure you guys will get through this though," Matt offers. "You two were always so head over heels for each other, there's no way you'll let this get between you." Lance nods and grabs his crutches, making his way from the room and hoping that Matt is right._

Lance sighs rather loudly and tosses himself into one of the chairs at in dining room. He pulls out his phone and opens the group chat.

Chat Name: iv drip of espresso

lancelot: just got my cast off!!

burninlove: woot! how long is matt gonna make you wear the boot?

pidgeon: now you wont have to wrap your foot up during labs.

lancelot: 2 months n then im all good

kkogayne: thats nice

pidgeon:...

burninlove: lance are u home yet?

lancelot:...........

lancelot: maybe

burninlove: is keith there

kkogayne: i am, in fact, here.

burninlove: lance

lancelot: i just got here i swear!! and hes in his studio i didn’t wanna bug him

burninlove: lance

lancelot: hunk

 

Private message from: platonic soulmate

platonic soulmate: lance i get that stuff sucks rn

platonic soulmate: i rlly do

platonic soulmate: but is avoiding him really the best idea

beautyandbrains: im not avoiding him!!

platonic soulmate: youre avoiding him

beautyandbrains: hunk

beautyandbrains: my dude

beautyandbrains: my man

beautyandbrains: my best friend

beautyandbrains: i am a grown ass man

beautyandbrains: i am not avoiding my husband

platonic soulmate: hes literally sitting in the other room waiting for you to go talk to him

platonic soulmate: you live together

platonic soulmate: you are married

platonic soulmate: and you told the group chat abt the docs app before you told him

beautyandbrains: ok so maybe im avoiding him

beautyandbrains: he just looks so sad every time he sees me and i cant do anything abt it

beautyandbrains: i feel hella guilty

platonic soulmate: he is your husband

platonic soulmate: TALK TO HIM

 

Chat Name: communication is important, lance

lancelot: thats not fair hunk

pidgeon: did yall have a bro talk

pidgeon: im offended to have been excluded from the bro talk

pidgeon: hunk i want screenshots asap

burninlove: sent

lancelot: HEY

burninlove: im shaming you lance

burninlove: go talk to your HUSBAND

kkogayne: would be nice

burninlove: see

pidgeon: communication u fuck

lancelot: why do i have to go to him why cant he walk out to me

lancelot: im in a BOOT

kkogayne: pls stay where you are

kkogayne: youll probably slip and hurt urself if you come in here

lancelot: is that a fucking challenge

kkogayne: lance no

burninlove: lance no

pidgeon: lance no

lancelot: lance yes

lancelot: challenge accepted mullet

 

Lance slams his phone on the table, pushing himself out of the chair. He then has a small panic session and checks his phone to make sure it isn't broken before putting it down again, far gentler this time, and scurrying out of the room.

"Lance!" Keith yells, and Lance hears the door to his studio open. He rounds the corner and slams into Keith, who is entirely unprepared and falls back, Lance going with him. Lance shouts and throws his arms out to cushion the fall, catching Keith's head in his hands. Keith's eyes are wide and his eyes shoot down to Lance's foot, which is magically unharmed in the fall. "I cannot believe you-" Keith starts, but Lance cuts him off by pressing their lips together. Keith splutters but doesn't push him away. Lance smiles softly and slowly pulls away, one hand reaching around to brush the hair from Keith's flushed face.

"I got my cast off," He murmurs. "Matt put me in a boot, and if I'm good, I should be free in about two months." Keith rolls his eyes, leaning his head back in Lance's hand. "I'm also sick and tired of things being so fucking weird with us." Keith's eyes slide up to look at Lance, and Lance should not find that as attractive as he does.

"I'm sorry about my memory but I'm not sorry I shoved your dumb ass out of the way of that car, and I need you to know that memory or no memory I'm okay." Keith opens his mouth to speak but Lance shakes his head.

"I'm not done. I don't need my memories. I know it bugs you that I've got plenty about everyone else but hardly any about you. That sucks, Keith, it really fucking sucks. But we're going to get past this. I don't need my memories because I know how I feel without them, and you know what? We can make new ones. We can go on new dates, we can have new arguments, and be stupid together because I don't need those old memories. I get to fall in love with you all over again, Keith, and I'm okay with that." Keith's cheeks turn a very bright red, and Lance's breath hitches.

"I'm gonna get up now because my elbows sting like a bitch and I think I got some rug burn on my knees." Keith laughs and his hands settle on Lance's hips, gently pushing him up. Lance groans softly, rubbing his elbows and sitting back, his leg swinging around. "So are we cool? Cause I could really use my best friend right now." Keith nods, a smile resting on his lips.

"We're cool. Sorry I've been an ass." His voice is quiet and full of fondness, he sounds the same as he does when he tells Lance about their past. It’s a little endearing.

"In your defense, I was an ass as well." Keith snorts.

"Did you really get a bro talk from Hunk about this?" Lance nods hard.

"He really just told me to get my shit together and stop avoiding you," Lance rubs his eyes and pushes his foot beneath him, using the wall to slowly climb to his feet. He holds out his hand to Keith, who takes it but does most of the work in getting up. "Wanna get Chinese food and yell at Master Chef?" Keith grins, and Lance's heartbeat climbs. He thinks about it for a second before tugging Keith forwards and pulling his hand against Lance's chest. "My hearts pounding because you smiled, I cannot believe how whipped I am, goddamn." Keith presses a kiss to Lance's cheek and murmurs against it.

"You should feel mine when you walk into the room."

"That's gay!" Lance whispers and pushes him gently, out into the hallway. "Come on I have to update Hunk and Pidge before they show up here." Keith sticks his tongue out and pulls him out to the living room by their joined fingers. Lance snatches his phone off of the table, typing in his password and opening the group chat. Keith leans over his shoulder, his breath hot in Lance's ear and his body pressed along the length of Lance's.

"You wanna make out while we wait for the Chinese food?" Lance holds his phone up, the camera open, and sloppily kisses Keith as his thumb presses the little circle at the bottom of the screen. He sends the photo to the group chat without looking and tosses his phone back onto the table. He pushes Keith onto the couch and lets his hands wander.

It's nearly two hours later that they realize the food isn't coming.

"We forgot to order the food," Lance says against Keith's neck, tongue sliding out to press against a fresh hickey. Keith moans softly and gropes his own ass for his phone.

"Pidge and Hunk are mad at you," He reports as he sends off their order to the food place down the street, his eyes hazy and lust-filled.

"Are they?" Lance slides down Keith's bare torso, leaving wet kisses as he goes.

"Very," Keith's voice sounds strangled and Lance feels a ridiculously large rush of arousal at the fact he is the cause of it. He smacks the phone out of Keith's hand and things get a little more rated R.

When the doorbell rings, Lance hobbles to the door in nothing but his basketball shorts and tries very hard not to laugh at the poor delivery guy's face when he sees Lance's bare, hickey and bruise covered chest. Lance scribbles his signature and an extra large tip with a winky face before taking the food and slamming the door shut.

It doesn't actually get eaten for another hour and a half, in which the couch is thoroughly defiled and both Keith and Lance need showers.

~

moon of my life: hey

moon of my life: wanna go on a date

my sun and stars: ur literally sitting two feet away from me

moon of my life: lemme rephrase that

moon of my life: go on a date with me asshole

my sun and stars: ah yes, keith kogayne, my husband, so eloquent and seductive

moon of my life: go on a date with me pretty asshole?

my sun and stars: awww you think my asshole is pretty??

my sun and stars: wait a minute....

moon of my life: .............................

moon of my life: just

moon of my life:  go put on those cute cut offs i like

moon of my life: and grab ur jacket

moon of my life: we're going on a date  
  
Lance turned to look at Keith. "Have we had _sex_?" Keith's face flushes and he scowls.

"We've been married a year. We dated for like four before that. What do you think?" Keith leans his head into his hands. "Go get dressed so I can take you out, you idiot." Lance rolls his eyes.  
"So when you called me a pretty asshole-"

"LANCE,"

"Guess you would know, huh?"

 _"LANCE."_ Lance snickers and gets up, moving across the room to drop a kiss on Keith's flushed face before doing as instructed.

He walks out nearly ten minutes later in the shorts and a muscle tank under his favorite hoodie. The shorts are a light blue with frayed edges that reach his mid-thigh. Lance quickly shaved the remaining stubble from his legs, having been shaving them regularly since he got out of the hospital. Keith had airily informed him weeks ago that this is normal behavior for him. Lance can't help but grin at the look on Keith's face when he walks out. Keith visibly swallows and looks down, face flushing.

"Those uh... Those are shorter than I remember." Keith's voice is strained and he coughs a little into his hand as he stands. Lance snickers and leans against the wall, slowly extending the leg sans boot. His shoes are light blue toms with white laces that have come undone.

"Hey Keith?" Lance says softly, his lip catching on his teeth. "Can you tie this for me?" Keith's eyes slide up and he makes a strangled noise. "It's hard to balance with the boot." He tilts his head a little, and Lance thinks Keith might actually be drooling a little.

"Yeah, sure, Lance," Keith manages to say. "Not a problem." Lance has to hold back his laughter as Keith leans down and double knots the laces. Lance catches him by the shoulder when he straightens out, and pulls him into a kiss. Keith's hands flatten against the wall for a moment before curling around Lance's waist. Lance rocks forwards on his toes a bit and sighs softly. Keith pulls away just a hair, his warm breath fanning out along Lance's lips. His pupils swallow up his irises, and Lance takes a shuddering breath. "Ready for our date, gorgeous?" Lance's cheeks erupt in heat but he forces a lazy smile to tug at his lips.

"Of course I am," He murmurs, their lips brushing again as he pushes gently away from the wall and intertwines their fingers.

~

Lance slowly pressed his foot to Keith's ankle, sliding upwards and smiling at him over his smoothie. Keith rolls his eyes and taps his foot against Lance's. "So what all are we going to do on this date?" He asks, his lips resting on his straw.

"Just a good old fashioned coffee date, Lance." Keith tilts his ridiculously large coffee back and takes an equally insane swallow of it. Lance's eyes track his Adam's apple as it moves in his throat. " _How in the fuck does he make drinking coffee so attractive?"_ Lance wonders and waits for Keith to finish before wrapping his lips slowly around the straw to his smoothie and maintaining eye contact as he takes a long, slow pull of it. Lance feels his chest fill with glee at the lustful look in Keith's eyes.

"Uh huh." He tilts his head a little, one eyebrow arching. Lance's phone dings and he glances down at the notification before snickering.

viva la pluto: stop eye fucking its gross

Lance glances over at her, lips quirking into a smirk.

fuck you: get back to work pidgeon stop texting on the job

viva la pluto: i will murder you

fuck you: will you?

viva la pluto: YES

Lance sets his smoothie down and makes eyes contact with Pidge as he slides his foot up Keith's leg and slowly rubs his thigh.

"Lance, what are you-" Keith's face flushes when he realizes what is happening. "Oh my God, Lance, you asshole." Lance grins and leans across the table.

"Kiss me," He whispers. Keith shakes his head furiously.

"She will poison my drink!"

"Keeeeeith!" Lance whines, "We're on a date! Not kissing your date is like, the number one Don't for dates." Keith rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but when I'm stuck in the bathroom for the next week because she switched out my soy milk for regular, remember whose fault it is." Keith sighs, leaning forwards and dropping a soft kiss to Lance's awaiting lips.

Pidge materializes next to them.

"Keep your gross ass PDA out of my store, dammit!" She hisses at them.

"It is really your store?" Lance asks, resting his chin on his upturned hand. Pidge leans down, her voice quiet.

"I'm going to put laxatives in your drinks for the next year," Lance rolls his eyes.

"You wouldn't." Keith groans.

"Yes, she will." He takes a sip of his drink, gingerly as if thinking Pidge had already tampered with it.

Lance rolls his eyes and slurps loudly. "Go back to work, Pidgeon. Before you get yelled at." Allura peaks around the corner from behind the counter.

"Pidge?" She calls, stepping out in all her glory. Lance still cannot get over how gorgeous his twin is. "Oh, is Lance bugging you again?" She asks, cocking a hip and raising one, perfectly shaped brow.

"Hey!" Lance gasps. "Allie! What if she's bugging me? I'm the customer!" Allura rolls her eyes.

"You are always the instigator, Lance," She cheerily informs him. He purses his lips.

"She was literally just threatening to poison our drinks," He squints.

"You probably provoked her." Pidge nods viciously. "Please get back to your date and stop harassing my employee, Lance." Lance leans back in his chair, sighing loudly.

"This is such bad customer service, you guys are getting the worst Yelp review ever," He grumbles, shifting his leg when it starts to twinge. Pidge and Allura left them, and Lance moves around in his seat a bit. Keith snorts softly, muttering something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘Yelp review?’.

"So how's school?" Keith asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

"'How's school?'" Lance splutters. "What kind of..." He gapes at Keith, who appears to be enjoying himself immensely.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, Lance." Keith takes a small drink of his coffee.

"School is wonderful," Lance shakes his head incredulously. "I adore all my classes and the only fault I can find with any of it is that you aren't there." Keith flushes but looks satisfied.

"Mhmm," He hums.

"I took a peek into your studio and saw the piece you're working on," Lance says, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. "Tell me about it." Keith's eyes brighten immediately and he launches into a long, detailed explanation of his newest artwork, complete with wild hand gestures and an absolutely stunning smile. Lance feels his breath catch.

The piece, as Keith explains, is about Lance (as usual). It is Lance's little speech the other day, specifically the bit about getting to fall in love with Keith again because, according to Keith, 'the sweetest thing to ever be spoken in the history of Lance,’  which is saying something because apparently Lance spent six months telling Keith a pick up line every single day in their junior year of college. Lance is surprised by how open Keith is about the piece, how unashamedly he tells Lance that it is about him, about what Lance said and about how unquestionably in love Keith is with Lance, and how after that Keith was positive that all the hardships they've gone through and are dealing with now are worth it as long as Keith gets to spend the rest of his life with Lance.

"That was really, really gay." Lance murmurs, dragging his chair around the table so he can sit next to Keith and bury his face in Keith's shoulder. "I feel very loved."

"You should. There aren't words for how in love with you I am." Lance can feel Keith smiling as he presses a kiss into Lance's hair. "Only paintings." Lance laughs.

"Well, you'll have to show it to me when it's finished. I can't wait to see it." He pulls back a little and brushes a feather light kiss to Keith's jaw. "Meanwhile, I am going to buy a star, a very very far away star, and name it 'My Love for Keith' and that will be my grand gesture of romance for the year because I can't draw for shit." Keith nods solemnly.

"You took a few drawing classes in our sophomore year, and the teacher actually told you that you should drop the class because your art was so bad she could not, in good conscious, pass you." Lance groaned and covered his face with his hands. "You killed it in the metal working class though. I've still got a couple of your pieces lying around. I always said you'd do fantastic in pottery or sculpture but you took what the drawing teacher said to heart." He shrugged, a resentful look crossing his face.

"She was a real bitch. Just because you weren't good at drawing portraits she made you feel like shit about all art." Lance senses a 'this thing happened and I'm still furious about it' rant coming on and pressed a soothing kiss to Keith's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not currently opposed to trying any of those things, so how about when we get home we reenact the scene from Ghost?" The tension eases from Keith's shoulders and he lets out a deep laugh. Lance feels butterflies in his stomach at the sound.

"If I had a pottery wheel, maybe. It's actually not my strong point but I can help you sign up for a class, if you want?" He tilts his head little and a lock of hair slips from his ponytail. Lance reaches up and tucks it behind his ear.

"Only if you take it with me," He murmurs, resting his forehead against Keith's collarbone. Keith sighs dramatically, draping an arm around Lance.

"I suppose, if I must..." He tilts Lance's head up and pecks his lips. "If only to earn your grand gesture of romance." Lance grins and bumps their noses.

"You can do that just by buying me another smoothie," Lance shakes his plastic cup and wrinkles his nose. "The ice is all melted, it's gross." Keith snorts and rolls his head around to look at Pidge, who is glaring at them from the counter.

"Another smoothie, please?" He asks, pulling out his wallet and flicking the card to Pidge, who catches it with ease and swipes it while punching a few buttons on the register.

"Coming up, oh valued customer," She deadpans. Lance stretches out his leg and frowns a little at the ache in his knee. Keith furrows his brow at the look on Lance's face.

"Have you been doing those exercises like Matt told you?" He murmurs, concern filling his eyes.

"Maybe..." Lance keeps his eyes focused on Pidge as she flits around behind the counter, making Lance's stupidly complicated and expensive smoothie.

(A memory teases the edges of his consciousness. _"I can't believe you come into your sisters coffee shop and buy a damn smoothie," Pidge had grumbled at him._

 _"I can't believe you, my sisters employee, are giving me shit about my order in my sisters coffee shop," He had quipped back._ )

"Lance, you know it's important to do those, otherwise you could get hurt again." Lance nods, and tries to think of things to distract Keith so they can stop talking about his leg.

“Oh my God, Keith that danish looks so good!” Lance pushes up and out of his arms, grabbing his wrist and pulling Keith up.  Keith frowns but let Lance pull him up to the counter. "Pidge, I must have that danish immediately." Pidge walks over, pointing at the danish.

"That one?" Lance nods viciously.

"That one."

"Lance," She covers her mouth, shoulders shaking with hidden laughter. "You do know you're allergic to blueberries right?" Lance gasps dramatically.

"I'm what?" He leans heavily on Keith. "How is this possible? How did I not know that?" He turns his head. "Keith! Shouldn't you have told me? What if I was offered blueberries at school! I could have died!" Keith laughs, gently pushing Lance off of his arm.

"You wouldn't have died. For one, Hunk has your epipen, and two you'd just swell up pretty bad and have to go to the doctors. It's not life threatening unless you leave it for like, six hours." Lance rolls his eyes.

"How dare. From my own husband!" Lance crosses his arms over his chest and sighs loudly. "I guess the raspberry one will have to do. Or am I just allergic to anything with berry in the name?" Keith shakes his head, an exasperated look briefly crossing his face.

"Just blueberries. And bee's, that one is deadly." Keith tells him. Lance purses his lips, considering dragging it out more but decides against it. He keeps his eyes on Pidge as she pulls the danish out of the display case and puts it on the tray, and intertwines his fingers with Keith's.

"Forgiven," He murmurs, turning his head just a little and smiling softly at Keith.

~

The danish, as it turned out, was fantastic. It did not, however, get Lance out of being lectured on his leg exercises. Keith spends nearly half an hour explaining the importance of them to Lance, as though he hadn't already been told, before setting a dozen alarms to ensure Lance does his fucking work out and doesn't get hurt again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashback in this is directly post-sex but theres a semi-important conversation so probably dont skip that, just the first paragraph or two  
> this is coming to yall two hours early because im gonna be away from my computer in two hours

 

_ The dark dorm room smells of sweat and sex, which Lance should really find disgusting but can’t find the will to. The white cotton bed sheets are filthy and tangled messily around his and Keith's entangled legs. Lance’s fingers are intertwined with Keith’s as they lay side by side, pressed together from shoulder to foot, chests heaving from the strenuous activity of the last hour and a half. _

_ “That was…” Lance’s voice is hoarse and thick. He can’t seem to form the words to describe how he’s feeling. It’s a good feeling. _

_ “Yeah,” Keith’s voice matches Lance’s, all rasp and breathy. “Definitely want to be doing that again in the near future.” Lance chuckles softly, rolling his head to the side to look at Keith, eyes trailing down to the evidence of their love making drying on his stomach. Lance knows his own abdomen matches Keith's, along with the slick mess between his thighs that is dripping onto the bedding. Lance decides to make Keith do the laundry since Lance's legs still feel like jelly. _

I should get a washcloth, _ he thinks. _ Or maybe…

_ “Fuck, me too.” Lance squeezes Keith’s hand softly. “You’re incredible. Can the near future be in the shower? As soon as I can figure out how to make my legs move, I mean, because holy shit am I covered in lube. Did your hand slip or something? This stuff is everywhere.” Keith rolls his eyes. _

_ “I’m not incredible, you were just a virgin.” Keith scoffs, shifting slightly. "We can totally go take a shower, but I don't think shower sex is a good idea. We're both exhausted and I don't need your clutzy ass falling and getting hurt." Lance huffs, rubbing his leg high on Keith's thigh, while his eyes stay trained on Keith’s flushed face, the bites and bruises marking his neck, shoulders, and chest. Lance knows his own body is similarly marked, probably more so than Keith's, but they just show up so much easier on Keith's fair skin. He makes a mental note to freshen up a few of the marks higher on Keith's neck in morning. The thought of Keith having to go to class with fresh love bites has arousal stirring low in Lance's stomach. _

_ “Maybe so, but you’re also incredible. And I so would not be the one to fuck up the shower sex.” Lance tilts his head, pecking Keith’s cheek and trailing down to suck at a light bruise just under his jaw, bringing a hand to Keith's chest and skimming his fingers along the other marks. It becomes a delightful shade of purple by the time Lance finishes. He leans back to survey his work and purses his lips. _

_ "Says the one who was a virgin until about twenty minutes ago," Keith snickers. Lance smiles, feeling his heart rate climb at the beautiful look of amusement on Keith's face.  _

_ He's not sure where the question comes from, it just falls from his lips without warning. _

_ “Why do you think we waited so long?” Keith raises an eyebrow in confusion, lips parted and panting slightly at Lance's ministrations. “We dated a little over six months before the break up. We’ve been back together for nearly three.” Lance explains. “Why do you think we waited so long?” Keith deliberates for a moment, and Lance feels the mood shift from sensual to something heavier. Keith squeezes his fingers softly. _

_ “I… am not sure. I think, maybe, we needed to get past all the fighting first. We needed to figure out that we weren’t ready to lose each other, that we were never going to be ready to lose each other." He pauses, taking a breath and tilting his head towards Lance's, bumping their noses. "I needed to know you weren’t going to leave me.” Lance rolls his whole body slowly, laying his head on top of Keith’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin of his neck, and tossing a leg over Keith’s thigh, enjoying the way Keith's sharp hip bone pressed into Lance's abdomen and his stomach visibly tightened at the extra skin contact. _

_ “I’ll never be ready to lose you.” He whispers, breath floating across Keith’s damp skin. “I’ll never leave, either. I’m in this for the long haul, Keith.” Lance’s eyelashes brush along Keith’s collarbone as he twists his head around before bringing his lips upwards to mouth along Keith’s jaw, pressing ever so softly on the love bites and bruises. His boyfriend moves his own head downwards, just so as to bring their lips together, and Lance basks in the feeling of utter adoration. “I love you.” _

_ Keith’s soft, kiss-swollen lips tilt upwards in what is quite possibly the most beautiful smile Lance has ever seen in his whole life. “I mean it. I’m so ridiculously in love with you, Keith. I don’t wanna move too fast and freak you out or anything but I'm almost positive that you’re it for me. The great love of my life. I want to spend everyday for the rest of forever with you.” He stops talking when a few tears trail down Keith’s cheeks. “Keith?” The compassion in his voice is colored with worry. _

_ “I love you too,” Keith whispers fondly, and Lance's heart splutters at the unadulterated emotion in his voice. Keith's hand slides up to trail his fingers along Lance’s jaw. “So much. So fucking much. I’ve known I wanted to be with you forever since our first date. You’re it for me too, Lance.” He hesitates, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and presses his front teeth into it, leaving dark, harsh indents behind, deliberating. “I bought a ring,” he confesses, eyes wide and wild and bright. “I bought it months and months ago, and I've been hiding it in my sock drawer every since, but I was so sure. I’m still so sure. I've never doubted it. What did you call it? The great love of your life?" He asks. _

_ "Yeah," Lance nods, blinking at the burning tears in his eyes. _

_ "Well, that's what you are for me." Keith laughs softly, letting the sappy words flow unashamedly from his lips. "And Lance? It won't be today, and probably not tomorrow either, but someday. I’m going to ask you to marry me, someday.” Lance isn’t ashamed of the pair of tears that overflow from his eyes and slide down his warm cheeks. _

_ “I'm going to say yes, someday." _

Lance is laying on the couch, Keith snuggled into his side, warm breath fanning across Lance's neck after doing some very unspeakable things, when it hits him. "KEITH!" He gasps. Keith doesn't even flinch, just slowly raises his head and blinks blearily at Lance. 

"What?" His voice is soft and tired. Lance has to take a second to remember how to breathe, before telling Keith his idea.

"Let's go to the movies!" He grins, voice significantly quieter now. Distantly, he can hear the pitter patter of small cat feet hitting the wood floors. "We can make out like horny teenagers." Keith laughs quietly. "I bet we've gone before and spent the whole time kissing in the back row." Keith drops his head, his arms sliding more securely around Lance's bare torso. He noses his way under Lance's chin and his soft pajama pants brush Lance knee, bare where his own pants had pooled.

"That, and more," Keith murmurs against Lance's collar bone. Lance feels himself flush but lets his fingers brush along the top of Keith's shoulder, tracing the freckles. 

"Gay," Lance replies, his eyes fluttering shut and his head tilting down to lean on Keith's. His lips brush the top of Keith's head, light as a feather and he wraps his free leg around Keith's hip. 

"Love you," Keith mumbles and Lance realizes three things. One, Keith hasn't spoken those words to him since the accident; two, Lance wants to hear him say that again; and three, Lance wants to say it back. By the time he has come to that conclusion, Keith is asleep and breathing deeply against Lance's shoulder. 

One hand cards through Keith's ridiculously soft hair, while the other one snatches his phone off the coffee table and opens to the group chat of just Pidge, Hunk, and Lance.

Chat Name: just bros being bros

spaghetti bro: YALL

spaghetti bro: is there a wedding video for keith and i

spaghetti bro: were we smart enough to have that done

beautiful bro: uhhh yeah i think i have a copy somewhere

tiny bro: lance its on your laptop

tiny bro: like the desktop you have it pinned

tiny bro: you watch it at least once a month

beautiful bro: yeah its like your Thing

beautiful bro: when keith gets all ART IS LYFE bc hes trying to finish something

beautiful bro: or you get insecure or something

beautiful bro: you just watch the video and then you get all gay for a few hours

beautiful bro: pidge how do you know he has it pinned???

tiny bro: bc i went thru his laptop after the accident to make sure everything was still good

tiny bro: it was magically the only thing not damaged

tiny bro: by that stupid fucking car. everything else but not the damn computer

spaghetti bro: ok can one of yall send it to me

spaghetti bro: i cant get up rn and i wanna watch it

beautiful bro: [file attached]

beautiful bro: can i ask why you have a sudden urge to watch this

spaghetti bro: im plotting

spaghetti bro: you will be updated soon

spaghetti bro: brb gonna watch this

beautiful bro: grab tissues if possible yall were sappy af

spaghetti bro: aye aye captain

Lance finds that he does, in fact, need tissues. He gets through the video three times, wishing desperately that it would spark something inside him and bring back his memories. It doesn't.

Instead, it sparks an idea. 

  
~

  
They don't make it to the movies for another two weeks. Keith has a few commissions that absolutely must be done, and Lance has a midterm that he can't escape. Lance notes that the first day they are both free happens to be six months since the accident. It is also two months before their second wedding anniversary.  With Lance's extensive planning and aid from his family and friends, two months should be plenty for what he is planning. He smiles softly, remembering the reactions from his friends when he had told them his idea.  


_ chat name: lance's supes secret and gay plan _

_ people added: SpaceDad, Goddess, Genius, and lil shit _

_ groom: So I've had an idea _

_ lil shit: i cannot possibly pay attention while i am named lil shit _

_ lil shit: how dare you _

_ Genius: whats the idea lance _

_ Goddess: i imagine it has something to do with keith _

_ Goddess: as gay plan is in the name and lance is very gay for keith _

_ groom: RIGHT-O SISTER MINE _

_ groom: so, ive had an epiphany _

_ groom: im in love with keith _

_ groom: and i wanna marry him _

_ lil shit has been renamed to: PolyGod _

_ PolyGod: you've already married him _

_ PolyGod: we were all there _

_ PolyGod: we literally sent you the wedding video like,,,, yesterday _

_ Genius: lance are you saying what i think youre saying _

_ groom: i wanna marry him yall _

_ groom: i dont remember in the slightest the first time like that video i have none of that _

_ groom: i wanna do it again _

_ groom: but you know first time for me _

_ SpaceDad: keiths gonna cry _

_ SpaceDad: calling it now _

_ groom: hes not allowed to know _

_ groom: im gonna propose _

_ Goddess: at the diner like you did before? _

_ groom: nah different place its just around the corner from here _

_ groom: i dont wanna tip him off _

_ groom: i want the wedding to be p similar but not like identical ya know _

_ Genius: makes sense _

_ PolyGod: keiths definitely gonna cry _

_ groom: hush hes allowed to cry if he wants to _

_ Genius: awwWWW _

_ Goddess: AWWW _

_ SpaceDad: awwww _

_ PolyGod: awww _

_ groom: yall shut the hell up _

Lance taps his hands on the soft leather of the steering wheel and turns up the volume of his music. His foot is finally free of the boot, and Lance plans on being the designated driver forever, because he really loves driving. And having full use of his foot, that part is really great too. He pulls into the garage of Keith's and his apartment building and into what is apparently his usual spot. 

The car is the same one that Keith drove him home from the hospital in because, as it turns out, it's his car. Keith has a bright red motorcycle that he rides everywhere, and Lance has the pretty sky blue convertible. He finds that red and blue happen to be their favorite colors, and therefore Keith has an abundance of red things and Lance is the same with blue. Lance thinks that makes them like those characters in the anime's that Keith likes that wear the same thing every day. Lance makes it a point to regularly steal Keith's shirts.

He slides out of the car and clicks the button on his key chain to lock it before jogging to the mailbox and snatching up the magazines and letters and a small package for Keith. He stops in front of the elevator, grins, and spins on his heel, running up the several flights of stairs. Out of breath, grinning like a madman, and a warm red in the face, Lance bursts through the front door. 

"Honey! I'm home!" He calls out, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and taking easy steps down the hallway to their room. Keith lets out some kind of affirmative noise from his studio and Lance snatches the pair of ripped skinny jeans he'd seen himself wearing in dozens of Instagram photo's, then kicks off his shoes and enters the moderately sized bathroom connected to the bedroom. The hair on his leg, the part that had been covered for six months, was freakishly long and took forever to shave. Lance even used one of the DIY recipes he'd found taped to the wall to get all the dead skin off of his leg before hopping in the shower and taking his time to wash his hair. 

"Lance?" Keith called out gently, entering the bathroom. Lance peeked his head around the curtain, hair still full of suds. 

"What's up?" Keith's looked surprised for a moment before a soft smile curved his lips. 

"Just came to see how the doctors appointment went," He replies, paint smearing fingers reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from Keith's face. The majority of his hair is pulled into a messy bun atop Keith's head, and Lance can't help but think how attractive he looks with his hair like that, little flecks of pain dotting his face and arms. 

"It was great," Lance smiles. "Got the boot off, Matt said I only had to go to one more physical therapy session to make sure everything is in working order before I'm done and don't have to see him in a professional setting for another six months." Lance turns and slides his now free leg around the shower curtain. "It barely scarred, but there was so much dead skin and hair it was gross as hell." Keith laughs a little, crossing his arms and leaning his hip on the side of the counter. Lance pulls his leg back inside and wipes some of the soap away from his face. 

"Well, I'm done painting for the day, and you don't have work or homework." Keith says. "I was thinking maybe we could go see that movie, if you want?" Lance’s eyes light up.

“Yeah! That sounds great!”

"Okay, cool. I checked the website, and they're playing  _ Love, Simon _ in, like, an hour. It looks hella gay, and a little cheesy. Just your type." Lance scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

"Just my type, huh? What's your type? Conspiracy documentaries?" Keith blinks at him for a moment, fondness creeping onto his face like the blush he gets when Lance calls him beautiful. He slowly nods, lips parting and curving up in the corners. 

"Yeah," His voice is gentle and is full of the affection that color's Keith's face and sparkles in his eyes. "Those and slasher films." Lance can hear the sarcastic reply in his head, tries to push it out of his mouth but all that leaves is a small breathy noise. Keith arches an eyebrow, obviously expecting the inevitable sarcasm. 

"You're- shit, you're so-" Lance blinks rapidly, feelings heat crawly up his neck and spread across his cheeks. Keith tilts his head, eyebrow lifting higher. 

"I'm what?" The words that were stuck in his throat start to pour out.

"Exquisite. Stunning. Brilliant." He gasps in a shaky breath. "I need a kiss, like, immediately." Keith's face had flushed at the compliments but he didn't hesitate to take a few steps forwards, wrapping his hands carefully around Lance's wet neck and slotting their lips together. Lance lays a hand on Keith's chest, distantly noting that Keith's shirt was going to get soaked. He didn't care. "You make me wish I was an artist, just so I could draw you. God, you're so fucking pretty." He says against Keith's lips.

Keith makes a little noise, his hands sliding into Lance's soapy hair and down his back, drawing him closer. Lance can hear the crinkle of the shower curtain between them, and has half a mind to shove it out of the way when the sirens start to go off in his head. "Oh my god," He thinks. "I'm naked. We're kissing and I'm naked." 

Keith takes a second to see an issue with this. 

"Shit, sorry!" He lets go of Lance, taking a step back. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Lance blinks.

"I'm not," He reaches out for Keith. "Just an observation." Keith reluctantly lets himself be pulled forward and into a blistering kiss. "Join me," Lance murmurs. Keith pulls his head back a little.

"You sure?" His voice is small, eyes filled with uncertainty. Lance nods, hands sliding over Keith's shirt. 

"C'mon, you're soaked already," He smirks. Keith scoffs but pulls off his shirt and presses another kiss to Lance's lips before stripping the rest of the way and stepping into the shower. 

Twenty minutes later the hot water runs out and Lance still hasn't finished washing his hair.

~

They're very nearly late to the movie, but Lance manages to shimmy into his skinny jeans and blow dry both his and Keith's hair at the same time, giggling and bumping into each other the whole while. When they get to the door, clothes hastily thrown on and Keith's hair in a messy bun, Keith grabs Lance's keys and tosses them to him.

"Nah," Lance puts them back in the bowl, trading for Keith's motorcycle keys. "You're driving." The grin that curves Keith's lips is both gorgeous and fucking terrifying.  
~  
Keith drives like he kisses. Fast, exciting, and fearlessly. Lance lets out a scream as the speed around a corner, and he thinks his elbow might have brushed the concrete. He can feel the vibrations of Keith's laugh through his back. Lance is pressed tightly against him, chest to back fitting together like puzzle pieces, arms wrapped snugly around Keith's waist. Lance recalls sliding his hands over Keith's bare waist just a few minutes before, and gulps. He leans his head to the side, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's leather clad shoulder. Keith tilts his head backwards to very gently bump Lance's with unabashed affection. 

Lance absolutely adores Keith's jacket. Black, worn leather that hugs Keith almost as tightly as Lance is, and is cropped to just above his lovely hips. Beneath it, Keith wears a deep red tank top and black skinny jeans that rival Lance's in tightness. Keith pulls up in front of the theatre, sliding into a fantastic parking spot right before some middle aged asshole who promptly flips them off. Keith replies in turn and kills the engine. Lance slides off, his legs shaky and his heart racing. 

"That was incredible!" Lance tells Keith as he unclips his helmet and pulls it off. Keith does the same, and several strands of his hair fall in front of his face. He grins, and Lance can’t help but lean forwards and press a bruising kiss to his lips. Keith's hand snakes around Lance's waist, tugging him closer. Lance can feel his fingerless leather gloves through his sweatshirt and his stomach tightens, leaning on Keith's leg while he tosses his arm over Keith's shoulder. Lance gasps quietly for breath when Keith pulls back, eyes wild and mischievous.

"Come on," He murmurs. "The movie's starting soon." Lance nods slowly. His eyes slide down to the motorcycle. 

"I definitely need one of those," His eyes flick back up, meeting Keith's as he tosses his leg over the side.

Keith's resulting smile is all teeth.  
~  
Keith and Lance claim seats in the very back, arms full of overpriced popcorn and ridiculously large sodas. Lance shoves the middle armrest up and wraps his arm around Keith's shoulders. He presses a kiss to the side of his husbands head and takes a handful of popcorn from the bucket before shoving all of it into his mouth. Keith rolls his eyes but leans into Lance's arms, taking a long pull of his coke and idly watching the previews while Lance munches on popcorn loudly in his ear. Keith leans his head back, bringing his lips to Lance's ear.

"We can't actually make out the whole time because I've kind of wanted to see this movie for fucking ever," He tells Lance. Lance nods, turning his head and brushing his lips against Keith's. 

"That's fine," He murmurs, and has to force himself not to grin when Keith's hands come up to slide into his hair and under the collar of his shirt, holding him in place and deepening the kiss. Lance responds enthusiastically, his hands gripping Keith's waist and warm fingers sliding under the hem of his tank top. Keith makes a soft noise that has Lance's stomach pooling with warmth. Lance rubs his thumbs in slow circles on Keith's hips and groans quietly. Keith slowly pulls back, grinning. 

"I think the movies starting," He whispers, and Lance can feel his hot breath on Lance's lips. Lance exhales sharply, blinking a few times. He slowly nods.

"Yeah, got it." Keith bites his lip for a moment, drops a quick kiss on Lance's parted lips, and turns, snuggling back into Lance's side. Lance feels him stiffen and his arm slide forward, middle finger up. "What are you-" His eyes follow Keith's line of sight and he sees the asshole from the parking lot with a clear look of disgust on his wrinkly face.

Lance rolls his eyes and turns back to Keith, kissing him soundly once more, then turning and watching the movie. He wonders what the dude from the parking lot was doing watching this movie. Lance was relatively sure all of the previews included how gay the movie was going to be. He mentally shrugs and tilts his head down to rest atop Keith's while he takes a long drink of his soda. 

The movie, as it turns out, is incredible, and the two spend nearly the entire time clutching each other and gasping then making out. Lance isn't ashamed to have cried a few times, and clapped when, for the first time in his life (that he can remember), two boys not much younger than him kiss on the big screen.

It’s a good date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyones wondering: yeah they didnt do the dirty for the time they were together before very briefly breaking up, even though in an earlier chapter its implied they did something sexual. All they had done was with clothes on.
> 
> another chapter posted!! not gonna lie, i'm pretty focused on kl kl big bang right now so if we do somehow get up to chapter nine before i'm finished with it i'm sorry that the updates will slow down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh the fic is rated m for a reason yall this chapter is that reason. if you dont wanna read that bit stop reading at "Guess we better take another one, huh?" and ctrl-f to "moon of my life: so what are we doing on this date"  
> i did a few quick edits but feel free to point out any mistakes!

_ "I can't believe I'm graduating." Keith murmurs, brushing a kiss along Lance's knuckles. "I can't believe you're going through another six years. You're crazy." Lance rolls his eyes, squeezing his fingers gently. He adjusts his other hands grip on Keith's hip, swaying lazily to the music. _

_ They're slow dancing to the Iron and Wine version of Such Great Heights in their underwear, bare chested and grinning. Lance presses their joined hands against his heart. _

_ "You're all done, baby." He whispers, lips brushing along the pierced shell of Keith's ear. "You get to go out and just paint and draw and not have to worry about school or tuition or any of those things." They swing around in another languid circle. "And I'll keep going to school and earning this ridiculous degree, and then I'll get a job as a fancy astrophysicist and we'll buy some huge house to live in and raise kids, if we want them." _

_ "Got it all planned out, do you?" Keith asks, lips tugging upwards. "What if my art doesn't sell? What if you can't get the job? What if we end up homeless?" _

_ "As long as we're together, I don't care where or what we do." Lance brushes their lips together. "I love you. Rich or poor. We're in this together." _

_ "Together," Keith echoes, his lips drawn into just the softest, most fond smile. _

_ "Together." Lance grins, tugging Keith closer and spinning on his heel. _

_ "We won’t be able to afford a big house for a while longer," Keith tells him. "How about we start with something smaller?" Lance's eyebrows shoot up, his lips parting. "Let's get an apartment together, Lance. We don't have to live on campus, you've got that internship with Dr. Coran, I've got my paintings. Let's get an apartment." Lance blinks slowly, taking a few steadying breaths. Keith's smile doesn't crack. "Hell, let's get some cats. We've got the whole rest of our lives ahead of us, Lance. Let's get started." Lance starts nodding, slow at first but building up speed until he's just jerking his head viciously up and down and sobbing a bit. _

_ "I love you so much," He says. "Let's get an apartment." _

_ "Yeah?" The hand of Keith's that Lance isn't holding onto for dear life grasps Lance's shoulder tightly, cupping it and pulling him forwards. _

_ "Yeah," Lance releases his waist in favor of pressing his fingers to Keith's flushed cheek. "I want cats, I want one big bed, I want to hang your paintings in every room of the damned place. I want everything with you." Keith kisses him unabashedly, long and languid, taking his hand out and spinning them around the box filled room. "Guess we better start looking for an apartment, cause we have to be out of here in like a week." Lance murmurs against Keith's lips. Keith laughs, and Lance can feel the tremors against his chest. _

_ "I'm sure we can find something," Keith says, palming Lance's hips. "With a huge bed, plenty of wall space for all my pretty paintings of you, big deck for stargazing." Keith's eyes glint. "I might have already found a place that looks perfect? I may have been thinking about this for a while." Lance slides one hand into Keith’s hair and the other around his neck, enjoying the feeling of Keith’s hands on him. _

_ “When can we go see it?” He asks softly, nudging his forehead against Keith’s.  _

_ “I can call and set up a viewing for soon?” Keith tugs his phone from his pocket, not breaking eye contact as he holds it up to his ear. Lance stays silent, listening to the conversation. “Two hours?” He raises an eyebrow at Lance, who nods. “Yeah we can be there.” Lance beams, brushing a kiss against Keith’s cheek. Keith presses the end call button and tosses his phone on the bed. _

_ “Suppose we should get dressed now, huh?” Lance asks, eyes straying down to Keith’s checkered red boxers. Keith snickers and nods.  _

_ “Yeah, I guess so.”  _

Lance taps his pencil idly on the desk, shifting in his seat. Class gets out in two minutes but the teacher is still droning on like they've got hours to go. Lance slowly inches his backpack from under the table and drops his book and notebook inside. One minute. He scribbles down a note, frowning at the teacher, who doesn't seem like he's stopping any time soon. He glances at Hunk, who is resting his head in his hand and has a blank page of notes before him. Lance nudges him, raising an eyebrow. Hunk picks up his pen for the first time all class and writes something on his paper. 

'We learned this like two years ago, I still have the notes if you want them." Lance presses his forehead to Hunk's shoulder and grins. 

'You're a lifesaver," He writes, glancing back to the teacher, who is very pointedly ignoring several hands in the air that will tell him that he is over the time slot and people have other things to get to. It's nearly ten minutes before the teacher sighs loudly and throws his hands in the air. 

"Alright, dismissed." He announces to everyone's relief. Lance tosses his paper and pencil inside his bag and yanks the zipper closed. Hunk does the same and stands, patiently waiting for Lance.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asks, sliding his arms under the straps of his bag. 

"Well, I told Keith I was studying with you for another two hours, so we have plenty of time to go make flower arrangements and order a cake." Lance pushes his chair in and they walk out of the large lecture hall. 

"Okay cool. Do you know what you want to do for the cake? I have pictures of the flowers from the last one." Hunk slides his phone from his pocket and quickly pulls up the flower arrangements from Keith and Lance's first wedding. Lance smiles at the pretty blue and red flowers. 

"It seems like our color scheme for everything is blue and red," He murmurs, flicking through the pictures. Hunk nods.

"It's you guys' thing, I guess." Lance hums quietly. 

"I'll keep the color scheme, because it's our thing, but I think different flower arrangements. I wanna make it clear that it's okay that everything isn't exactly the same, you know?" Hunk nods and takes his phone back, pulling up his messages.

"I'll text Nyma and ask her to make up a few that are similar, we can run by after going to the cake stuff. How are you gonna make sure Keith likes the cake?" Lance grins. 

"I'm going to tell him that I want to pretend we're fiance's again and go cake testing. We'll pick one, go home, and I'll call the store later to give them the order." Hunk gapes at him. 

"That's brilliant." Lance smirks.

"I know, right?" He grins, sticking his thumbs under the straps of his backpack. The reach the front of the school, walking out towards Lance's car when Hunk throws his hand out to stop Lance. 

"It's Keith!" He hisses and points. Lance follows his finger and sees Keith sliding off of his motorcycle, pulling off the helmet and his mouth goes a little dry when Keith's hair all flows down and he shakes it out. "What do we do?" Lance flounders for a second before snapping. 

"Say we were going to study at a coffee shop!" Hunk nods, smiling.

"Perfect." Lance looks back to Keith and waves, taking long steps towards him. Hunk follows, and Keith smiles at him. 

"Hey, baby," Lance says when he reaches Keith, who had simply leaned back on his motorcycle and let Lance walk to him, grinning the whole way. Lance leans in and presses a long kiss to Keith's awaiting lips, letting his hands slide up and rest on Keith's chest, smiling as Keith's hands cup Lance's waist and pull him closer. Hunk, the blessing, doesn't say anything, just scrolls through stuff on his phone and waits.

"Baby?" Keith asks, eyebrow raised, when they finally pull apart. Lance beams. 

"You like it?" He lowers his voice, leaning in enough that their lips almost touch. "Cause I do." Keith bites his lip and squeezes Lance's hips, his breath catching. Keith presses a quick kiss to Lance's lips. 

"I like it," He murmurs and pulls away completely, releasing Lance's waist and pushing off of his bike. "What are you two up to? I thought you said you were studying, I was bringing you snacks." Keith pulls a little baggie of goodies from his saddle bag. Lance makes grabby hands and grins, brushing a soft kiss to Keith's cheek. 

"We were going to go to a coffee shop," He says, rummaging around in the bag and entirely missing the incredibly fond look on Keith's face. "Get drinks, study there, you know?" Keith nods. 

"That sounds like fun. Could I come? Promise I wont distract you." Lance and Hunk stiffen, and Keith definitely notices it but doesn't voice his thoughts. 

"Babe, come on you being there would be distracting enough. You'd have to wear like, a plastic bag over your head to not distract me." Lance laughs, a little nervously. Keith rolls his eyes and, thankfully, doesn't push it. 

"That's fine, I guess." He intertwines their fingers. "Don't forget we have that ceramics class tonight at eight." Lance nods, dropping another kiss on his cheek. 

"Thanks for the food, love. I'll see you at home?" Keith gently tugs him forwards for one more kiss. 

"For sure."   
~

Their first stop is at Nyma's flower shop, which is apparently run by an ex girlfriend of Lance's. When he asks Hunk for the story, the man just shrugs. 

"I don't know, dude, that's like one of the only stories you never told me or Pidge. All I know is it ended really badly a few months before you and Keith started dating but you guys made up during the very brief time that you and Keith were broken up. Became friends, I mean. You were so hopelessly in love with Keith at that point, I thought the heartbreak might actually kill you. It was bad." Lance nods thoughtfully, going to the place in his mind where memories seemed to appear at random. As per the usual as of late, he was met with wisps and ashes,

"I can imagine. That bit after Matt said my memories probably weren't coming back, I felt so awful all the time. It's hard to think it could have been worse." Hunk nods. 

"It was... Well it was awful. You would hardly get out of bed, any mention of him had you in tears. We all thought you were crazy, because you two fought so bad all the time but you were so smitten. It was barely a week that you were broken up, and honestly I don't think I've seen you guys have even a tiny argument since." Lance smiles softly.

"Anytime I think things are going to turn into an argument he just stops, gets this look, and his voice gets all quiet and he says something like, 'lets just figure this out, okay?' and I melt."

"Gay."

"I'm so gay for him, Hunk." Lance sighs loudly as they walk up to the door. "I wanna hold his hand like all the time and kiss his stupid face." Hunk rolls his eyes.

"I know. You spent a ridiculously long time talking to me about wanting to do those things. And describing it when they did happen." Lance smiles.

"Best friend ever!" He says and opens the door for Hunk to walk through.

"You bet I am," Hunk laughs. "With all the shit I put up with for you, I'd better be." Lance chuckles and lets his eyes wander around the shop. Shelves and shelves of every flower Lance could possibly think of. There at the counter stood a beautiful girl that sent sparks flying into the bit of his brain that handled memories. 

"Nyma," He smiles, and she rushes around the counter, tossing her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"Hey, asshole!" She laughs. "Why haven't you called me? Some friend you are." Lance rolls his eyes, scoffing.

"Well, you see, until today I didn't actually know you existed. I have amnesia, in case you weren't informed." Nyma pulls back, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"Of course I was informed, Pidge and Hunk called me while you were in the hospital." She tells him, voice softening.

"Why didn't you visit?" His brow furrows. Nyma frowns.

"You were already going through so much with Keith, and your leg. I didn't want to add stress." She snickers a little. "Not to mention your husband hates me just a little bit." Lance's eyebrows shoot up. 

"Keith? Hates you? What?" He turns to look at Hunk. "What?" Hunk nods. 

"I guess he knows the whole story of The Breakup and hasn't forgiven her?"

Lance rolls his eyes at that. 

"Keith doesn't really seem like the type to hold grudges, Hunk." He tilts his head towards Nyma. "Why does my husband hate you?" She purses her lips.

"It actually is partly because of the break up, forever ago. At least I think so because we had a screaming match last year and that was one of the things he used. Although, I think it might be because when the two of you broke up, I was the one you talked to and figured your shit out with before going to him. But, then again it could just be that we used to date and he feels threatened. You never know." Lance frowns. 

"I'm gonna ask him about that, I don't really like that." Hunk raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. Lance groans. "What? Is it a sore subject?" 

"Well... You know I said I haven't seen you guys have any big arguments since the break up, but we all kind of know about the one that happened last time you asked him about his issues with Nyma. I never got the details but it was pretty bad." 

"Just because we got into a fight last time doesn't mean it's gonna stop me from asking. Nyma is my friend, I remember that much, and I don't want him hating my friends." Hunk nods thoughtfully and Nyma just pats his arm.

"Don't get into useless fights over me, Lance. I did some pretty shitty stuff to you way back when and if Keith wants to still be angry at me for it, well I probably deserve it."

"You mean Keith knows what happened?" Nyma nods. 

"I'm pretty sure he was the only person you talked to about it." Lance's eyes slide to Hunk.

"Yeah, buddy. I think you said something to me about how it was easier to talk to someone who was practically a stranger about it than someone who knew you really well." He chuckles. "Look how that turned out." Lance hums. 

"Okay, okay, enough about that dreary shit!" Nyma claps her hands. "I put together four very Keith and Lance-esque flower arrangements, and I think you're gonna like them. But if you don't that's cool, don't be afraid to tell me if you want something else. Okay? It's your wedding and I want it to be perfect." Lance nods and takes a seat on one of the high stools in front of the counter. Nyma grabs a basket from below the counter and sets it on top, carefully pulling the different arrangements out. One sits in a tall and thin shiny silver vase. There are long stalks of red flowers shooting out, with shorter blue ones gathered in the bottom. 

"Too green," He murmurs, eyeing the plentiful leaves. Nyma nods.

"I figured." She pulls out the next bunch, a clear vase with gorgeous red roses and pretty blue flowers that blend perfectly. 

"I love this one a lot," He admits, turning it slightly. "But maybe a different vase?" She sets the flowers to the side and smiles.

"Roses and sapphire blue orchids," Nyma tells him, reaching in her basket again. "This one is the same flowers, just with the orchids hanging down instead, see?" She holds the flowers by a gold box beneath. He claps his hands together, pressing them to his lips.

"Out of curiosity for the last one, I'm going to say maybe but honestly that is so perfect." Lance wants so badly to take a picture and send it to Keith but forces himself not to. 

"Okay. These are calla lilies, in deep red and Tiffany blue." She pulls the last bunch out and Lance slaps his hands to his cheeks. 

"Nyma, how are you so talented?" He looks at her with wide eyes. "How am I supposed to choose, they're both so wonderful." He turns to Hunk. "Help!" Hunk tosses his hands up, laughing. 

"Uhh, I mean the colors for the lilies are really pretty and all but I kind of like the roses and orchids better, really fits you guys." Lance nods thoughtfully. He snaps a quick photo and sends it to the group chat.

chat name: lance's super secret and gay plan

groom: yall help

groom: [image sent] #1

groom: [image sent] #2

groom: hunk has voted for #2

PolyGod: i agree with hunk, 2 is better

Goddess: me too

SpaceDad: me three

groom: okay cool #2 it is thanks yall

Goddess: np!!

PolyGod: tell nyma i said hey

SpaceDad: yup

Lance looks up at Nyma. "Pidge says hi?" Nyma smiles brightly. 

"Tell her I say hi back," She requests and rummages under the counter while he texts. 

"I'm going with the roses and orchids. Hunk is right, they’re perfect." 

~

The order is made and, after hugging Nyma tightly and wishing her a good night, Hunk and Lance make their way to the next destination. Lance easily describes what he wants the cake to look like, matching the flower arrangements, and schedules a cake testing for the following Saturday, and texts Keith.

To: moon of my life

my sun and stars: keep saturday from 3-5 open we're going on a date

moon of my life: ?? ok??

my sun and stars: :3 <3

my sun and stars: wait these names are so cute

my sun and stars: what the fuck

moon of my life: they're a tv show reference

my sun and stars: what show??? we're adorable omg

moon of my life: guess

my sun and stars: hunk is right here ill just ask him

moon of my life: guess u asshole

my sun and stars: i literally have amnesia

my sun and stars: how the fuck do you expect me to guess

moon of my life: we marathoned it like three times last year

moon of my life: i believe in you!!

my sun and stars: GAME OF MCFUCKING THRONES  
  
moon of my life: !!! good job babe!!! did you google it??  
  
my sun and stars: no! i remembered it!! 

moon of my life: you

moon of my life: you remembered it??  
  
moon of my life: omg lance!!  
  
my sun and stars: i know right!!  
  
my sun and stars: im freaking out holy shit  
  
moon of my life: we should celebrate!   
  
moon of my life: thats like the first thing youve remembered in a while right  
  
my sun and stars: yeah it is  
  
my sun and stars: we poppin the biggest bottles tonight

  
Lance tells Hunk to drive and sits in the passenger seat, retreating into his memory mind space. For once, he is greeted by more than just ashes. A smile spreads across his face and he blurts it out right there in the car. "Game of Thrones!" He can practically feel the warmth of being cuddled up with Keith, feeling his heartbeat and his breath and the tiny jerks of his chest when something surprises him.  
  
Lance looks over at Hunk, who has silently raised an eyebrow and is watching out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"I just remembered binge watching Game of Thrones with Keith," Lance explains, enjoying the smile that pulls at Hunk's lips.  
  
"Lance, that's great!" He says, looking over at him. "Was it because of you guy's nicknames on there?" Lance nods.  
  
"They're adorable, we're such a cute couple." Lance grins. "You and Shay don't have shit on us." Hunk rolls his eyes.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." He pulls into a parking space in the front of the school.   
  
"I'm kidding you and Shay are freaking perfect, honestly." He smiles and Hunk bumps his shoulder gently before getting out of the car and tossing the keys to Lance, who deftly catches them.   
  
"Are you going home first or just straight to that class with Keith?" Hunk asks, walking around the front of Lance's car. Lance tucks the keys into the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"I'm headed home so I can shower and change and shit first, we're supposed to wear clothes that we don't mind getting dirty." He explains. "Not to mention the class isn't for another..." He pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time. "Another two and a half hours." Hunk nods thoughtfully.   
  
"I'll walk with you to your class and then head out, okay?" Lance swings his arms at his sides and takes long steps beside Hunk.   
  
"Sounds good, buddy."   
  
~  
  
"Baby, I'm home!" Lance calls out gently and drops his keys in the bowl by the door, kicking off his shoes and padding down the hallway.  
  
"In the bathroom," Keith replies and Lance notices the apartment smells especially nice. Scented candles, maybe? Lance wonders. He drops his jacket on the bed and walks into the bathroom.   
  
Keith is in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles and, Lance was correct, scented candles. The overhead light is turned off, but with the sheer amount of candles everywhere he can see Keith pretty well.   
  
"Are those flower petals in the water?" He asks, leaning on the counter and admiring his husband.   
  
"They are. I even used a bath bomb. This is supposed to be very soothing." Keith explains, kicking a foot up and smiling as Lance's eyes follow the motion hungrily.   
  
"Long day, was it?" Lance's voice is quiet and husky. Keith nods slowly before tilting his head back and baring his throat.   
  
"The longest. I was trying to finish a commission but I kept messing up part of it. It was very frustrating." Lance gulps and takes a sharp breath. "How long till our class?" Lance checks his phone before tossing it on the counter.  
  
"Two hours," He yanks his shirt over his head and unbuttons his pants. "This is us celebrating my memory right? Because I am so very on board with this being us celebrating." Keith smirks and slides down in the tub a bit, his leg kicking up again to draw Lance's attention.  
  
"Yes, Lance. Sweetheart. This is celebrating." He holds out a hand to Lance, which prompts Lance to drop his underwear and climb into the bathtub with Keith.  
  
"Good thing this tub is so big," He mutters and sits between Keith's legs, leaning his back against his husbands chest. Keith's arms wrap tightly around him as he presses soft kisses along Lance's neck.   
  
"Best celebration ever," Lance murmurs and twists around, slotting their lips together while doing filthy things with his hands beneath the cover of bubbles.  
  
~  
  
"Keith, sweetheart, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Lance calls from his place at the door, shrugging his jacket on and shoving his feet harshly into his sneakers. Keith's face pops out from the doorway to their bedroom, a weird look in his eyes. He looks... scared? "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't... that's... Before the accident, that's what you said to me..." Keith frowns hard, his eyes dropping to his feet. "You said that, so I rushed, and I didn't look before I ran out into the road and then. Then you." He gasps softly and Lance rushes forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith's shaking shoulders.  
  
"It's okay, Keith." He whispers. "It's not going to happen again, we're both more careful now." Keith takes tight handfuls of Lance's shirt, holding him closely.   
  
"It better not, asshole." Keith sniffs hard, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Lance's jaw. "We better get going." He gently pulls away, grabbing his leather jacket off the dresser and shoves his arms inside. "Can we take my bike?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Lance slides his hands into his pockets. "No problem, babe." Keith smiles at him and gently takes his hand.   
  
"Let's go, sweetheart."   
  
~  
  
They ride in silence, but Lance holds him tightly and occasionally presses soft kisses to Keith's shoulders.  
  
~  
  
Ceramics, as it turns out, is a lot more effort then Lance thought. They do, however get to reenact the scene from Ghost like Lance suggested, and he even sings the song from Titanic, laughing the whole time.  
  
~  
  
They get home so late that night, giggling and scratching clay out from under their nails.   
  
"God, the clay is everywhere, I think it's even in my hair!" Lance pulls off his coat and tosses it on a hook. Keith grins, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Is it really?" He turns to look at Lance and raises his hand to slowly pull some clay out of it. "I guess so!" Lance laughs and points at Keith's hair.  
  
"Yours too!" They share hearty laughs. Keith tugs his own jacket off, putting it on the hook far more gently than Lance had.   
  
"Maybe we should have taken that bath after the class instead of before," Keith sighs, pulling out another bit of clay from under his nail. "Especially since we're so covered in clay now." Lance's lips pull into a short grin and he yanks his shirt off from the hem.   
  
"Guess we better take another one, huh?" Keith scoffs but his fingers slide over Lance's stomach, nail catching on the button. He taps it a few times.   
  
"Guess so." He steps forwards and presses his lips against Lance's jaw, his fingers slowly undoing the clasp. Lance groans softly, pressing his hands to Keith's sides and rucking up his shirt. Lance feels Keith's teeth against his neck and tosses his head back, a low moan falling from his lips. 

“Baby,” He whines, dropping his head and pulling Keith into a searing kiss. His hips jerk of their own accord when Keith slides his fingers into Lance's boxers, and the taller man reaches up, pressing Keith back into the wall by his shoulders. Keith leans his head back, pressing against the wall and working wonders with his fingers down Lance's pants.

Lance yanks Keith's shirt up  and brushes his thumb against one of Keith's nipples while sucking a trail of hickey's down his husbands neck. Keith moans loudly and pushes up on his toes, pressing into Lance's hold.

Lance inhales sharply when Keith pulls his hand out of Lance's pants and shoves him down the hallway.

"Bedroom, now." His voice is deep, full of lust. Lance's breath hitches and he takes several steps backwards, eyes never leaving Keith's. He stumbles past the door jamb and the backs of his knees hit the bed. He holds a hand out for Keith, who intertwines their fingers and pushes Lance backwards onto the bed.

"Eager much?" Lance murmurs as Keith yanks his shirt off and straddles Lance's waist.

"You have no fucking idea, Lance." His voice is uneven and does things to Lance that he isn't embarrassed to admit.

"Oh I think I do," Lance says breathily, whimpering when Keith takes a hold of him again, shoving his pants and boxers past his knees.

"Hmm?" Keith grins. "What should we do then?" Lance watches him from under his eye lids.

"Literally anything as long as you keEP ah!" Lance breaks off into a high pitched whine. "Keep doing that, Keith ple-ase keep doing that!" Keith leans down pressing kisses along his jaw the way he knows drives Lance crazy. Lance writhes beneath him as one of Keith's hands slide up his side and brush against his nipple.

"Anything?" Lance can hear the smile in his voice but he's so far gone he doesn't care.

"Anything, Keith, anything just don't st-OP oh my fucking god Keith don't stop don't stop!" He breaks off into unintelligible whimpers as Keith very slowly takes Lance into his mouth. He curls up, shoving an arm underneath himself so he can watch Keith go down on him, meeting eyes. He reaches out his arm, unsure where he's going with it, and ends up cupping Keith's cheek, letting his mouth fall wide open and release all of the sounds that push their way out of his throat. Keith uses his free hand to intertwine their fingers as he purposefully swallows around Lance, pressing hard on the underside with the flat of his tongue. Lance loudly moans his name, his grip on Keith's hand tightening.

"I'm clo-se ah! Ke-eith I'm gonna- huuuhhh Keith I'm!" Lance can't help but toss his head back and let the sharp scream empty itself from his lungs as he climaxes. He sobs quietly as Keith wallows and continues his ministrations through the aftershocks before slowly sliding off, drawing throaty whimpers, and pulls off of Lance with a popping sound. Lance gasps for breath, pulling on Keith's hand so the man will slide upwards and kiss Lance. He can taste himself on Keith's tongue, and although he thinks that should be gross it's just insanely hot.

"How was that?" Keith murmurs against his lips. Lance groans and lets his elbow slide out from under him, pulling Keith on top of him.

"I don't have words," Lance whispers, eyes fluttering as his chest heaves."You're really good at that?" He offers. Keith laughs, sitting up and wiping his mouth gently.

"How soon till you think you can get it back up?" He asks softly, fiddling with the button on his jeans. Lance watches his fingers like a hawk, eyes full of hunger.

"Soon." He tells Keith, eyes sliding up slowly to meet with Keith's. He sees Keith's lips stretch into a wicked grin.

"Wanna eat me out?" He asks, face flushed but eyes wild and excited. Lance chokes for a second but nods, making a grabbing motion at Keith.

"God, please, can I?" Lance sits up, hands grabbing Keith's hips roughly. He brings his lips to Keith's ear. "Baby, please, I want to so much." Keith bites his lip, slow and deliberate. He slowly undulates in Lance's lap. Lance whimpers, feeling massively oversensitive. Lance tugs on Keith's jeans, desperate to get his mouth on him. "Keith, please?" 

Keith presses a soft kiss to Lance's lips, pushing up on his knees and letting Lance roll him over, tugging his clay splattered jeans off. He kisses his way down Keith's body, leaving bruises and hickeys as he goes. He stops briefly, blowing gently on one mark and enjoying the loud keening noise that Keith makes.

"Lance!" He moans, running his fingers through Lance's hair. 

"I want you so much," Lance tells him, lips moving against Keith's stomach. 

"You're so hot," Keith's back arches as Lance ghosts his fingers over his inner thigh, pressing softly on an old bruise. Lance slides his hands under Keith's knee's and pulls them apart and tugs him upwards, biting the soft skin of his thigh and curling his legs beneath Keith. He wraps his arms around Keith's legs, keeping a firm hold of him as Lance opens Keith up with his tongue, drawing long low moans and high pitched whimpers. 

Later, when they both finish again with Keith astride Lance, they call out for each other, holding hands and never breaking eye contact.

~

moon of my life: so what are we doing on this date

my sun and stars: ...

my sun and stars: pretending to be fiances

moon of my life: we're literally married

my sun and stars: cake testing!!

moon of my life:...

moon of my life: you win

moon of my life: who proposed

my sun and stars: you and we're getting married in july

moon of my life: perf

 

my sun and stars: btw i called ahead the dudes using 0 lactose ingredients

moon of my life: awww babe i could have just taken my pills

my sun and stars: only the best for my precious lactose intolerant husband

~

Lance presses a soft kiss to Keith's cheek as they walk into the bakery, fingers intertwined. Keith smiles brightly and the baker welcomes them with wide arms. 

"Welcome! Welcome! I already have the tasting trays ready for you, right this way!" Lance laughs silently, meeting eyes with Keith and feeling his heart start to race at the spark of excitement in Keith's. The trays of cake are full of many different kinds of cake.

Keith takes a seat on the large sofa provided and curls his feet beneath him, leaning into Lance's side as soon as the taller man takes his seat beside Keith. The baker, Sal, took his seat in front of the two and explained their options a bit, asking questions about the wedding that Lance dutifully answered. 

"Do you have any specific flavors that you want to try?" He shifted slightly. "I have another few trays behind the counter that I can get out." Lance glances at Keith, who surveys their options.

"I like dark chocolate," Keith murmurs, reaching out for the small tray with tiny slices labeled as such. 

"If you like that, you may be interested in dark chocolate champagne!" Sal tells him, standing and, Lance assumes, hurrying into the back room to grab the plate with tiny slices of that flavor. 

"What did we have at our wedding?" Lance murmurs, his lips brushing Keith's ear. He could see the light flush that covered Keith's cheeks. He tilts his head towards Lance, eyes on the door that Sal disappeared through. 

"Marble with extra chocolate," Their eyes meet and Lance smiles, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Keith's lips. He pulls back right as Sal bumbles back into the room a plate of delicious cake in his calloused hands. 

He sets it down in front of the men with a flourish. Lance uses his fork to pick up a square of cake and pop it into his mouth. He moaned embarrassingly loudly and tossed his head back.

"Keith, I can't marry you!" He whines softly. "I'm going to marry this cake!" Keith's smile was brilliant and set Lance's heart off, thundering along and squeezing almost painfully in his chest as he tried to breathe steadily.

"Well damn, let me have some of this cake. I have to at least try it before you dump me for it," He murmurs, eyeing Lance's fork. The suggestion was clear. Lance took another tiny piece of cake with the prongs, holding it up to Keith. The fondness that fills his eyes makes his heart clench and his barely steadied out breath catch hard and a small sound slips from his lips. Lance can see the understanding in Keith's eyes, the gentle slide of his hand along Lance's shoulder to press softly against his pulse and feel its rapid beating, leaning forwards to take the bite of cake from his fork.

"Incredible, right?" His voice is hoarse and so quiet, he feels a little dizzy, like the room is spinning and his face is hot but Keith is right there and Lance can't help but think about how stupidly in love with Keith he is, and then he's leaning in and kissing Keith like Sal isn't sitting right there watching in silent delight, like the few other people filtering in and out of the bakery aren't looking and whispering to their friends. That's all buzzing in the back of his head because when he's kissing Keith, nothing else in the world matters in the slightest.

Lance feels Keith's fingers slide along his head and twist his hair softly, holding him close. He can hear Keith's quickening breath, the soft sighs that he gives as they kiss. He vehemently wishes they were at home, wishes that there weren't people there to watch their every move. Lance wants to tug Keith into his lap and kiss him senseless for the next hour. But, Lance thinks as he reluctantly pulls back, they aren't at home and there is an audience and they are in the middle of a cake testing. Although, with how good that last cake was the tasting might just be over. The corners of Lance's lips quirk upwards.

"Sal, I think this stuff might be it." Keith's head turns but his eyes never leave Lance's, their fingers intertwining gently. Lance nods slowly, his head turning and eyes sliding to look at Sal. "We have another cake tasting to get to after this, but we'll call if we decide this is what we want." The lie rolls smoothly off Keith's tongue, giving them a perfect excuse to leave without placing an order. Lance winks at Sal, who knows the truth. Keith grabs Lance's fork and takes another bite of the dark chocolate champagne cake off of the tray. "Quiznak, this is good stuff." Lance tilts his head and smiles at Keith. "Well, we'd better be going. Thank you so much for letting us try all these cakes." Sal stands, holding out a hand. 

"Of course, thank you for coming in. I hope to hear from you soon!" Sal smiles brightly at Keith as he shakes his hand. Lance stands and tugs Keith up. Lance snatches one more bite off of the tray and shaking Sal's hand as well. 

"Have a good day, Sal!" Lance walks with Keith out to the motorcycle before patting his pockets and sighing. "I dropped my phone in there, be right back." Lance runs back in the shop and grabs his phone, quickly makes the order for the cake and makes an extra one to have a regular sheet cake of it delivered to the apartment in a few hours. 

"Can't help it," Lance tells him as he places the order. "That cake was so damn good." He jogs back out to Keith and presses a chaste kiss to his husband's lips before throwing his leg over the seat and pulling his helmet on. Keith slides his own helmet on, cranks up the radio, and twists the key in the ignition, speeding carelessly out of the parking lot and onto the road. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter has the aforementioned brief mention of a past suicide attempt.  
> if you don't wanna read it stop at “God, you don’t know anything.” and ctrl-f to “I’m sorry for yelling,” He whispers,"  
> i'll spoil it in the end notes, its not massively important but idk in case y'all're curious

~

_ Lance glances inside the velvet box once more, taking a few deep breaths.  _ He already bought a ring, you know he wants to marry you. _ Lance tells himself.  _ We've lived together for years. We make good money. We’ve talked about adopting cats. He's going to say yes. _ All the reassurances in the world couldn't make Lance's stomach stop churning. He glances at the group chat again. _

_ Chat Name: #klance _

_ #1 gay: guys i think i might puke _

_ #1 gay: im so fuckin nervous _

_ #1 sass: dude hes gonna say yes _

_ #1 hugs: didnt he like _

_ #1 hugs: already buy u a ring _

_ #1 hugs: like four years ago _

_ #1 gay: IM STILL NERVOUS _

_ #1 gay: yes he did he hides it in the sock drawer n we pretend i dont know its there _

_ #1 sass: god _

_ #1 sass: GAY _

_ #1 sass: this is why ur name is #1 gay u loser _

_ #1 gay: hes rlly sweet _

_ #1 gay: and he will be home literally any minute _

_ #1 gay: good lord why did i think this was a good idea _

_ #1 gay: i actually think i might be sick _

_ #1 gay: my face is all hot n my tummy hurts _

_ #1 sass: lance ngl its kind of adorable how worked up you are about this when theres no possible way hes gonna say no _

_ #1 gay: thanks _

_ #1 hugs: dude he'll get home, cry, say yes, yall will have crazy sex that youll try to tell us about, and then youll have a giant wedding and we'll ALL cry _

_ #1 gay: you are entirely right _

_ #1 gay: and i still feel like the bathroom is where i belong _

_ #1 sass: lance its going to be fine and so worth it and youre literally never going to shut up about it _

_ #1 sass: you guys are perfect for each other and so stupidly in love we're all jealous af _

_ #1 sass: take a deep breath, drink some water, and think about the look on his face when you pop open that box and ask him to marry your dumb ass _

_ #1 sass: you can do this. _

_ #1 gay: .......... _

_ #1 sass's name has been changed to #1 peptalks _

_ #1 gay: i love yall a lot you know that right _

_ #1 gay: im so fucking thankful for you _

_ #1 peptalks: youre welcome _

_ #1 peptalks: also hes on his way up he just texted me _

_ #1 gay: 1. thank you 2. why did he text you _

_ #1 peptalks: i fake made plans with him so i could tell you when he got home _

_ #1 gay: you are the BEST _

_ #1 gay: sorry hunk _

_ #1 hugs: nah shes the bomb rn _

_ #1 gay: best friends ever _

_ #1 gay: I'm gonna go ask Keith to marry me now _

_ #1 hugs: good luck!! _

_ #1 peptalks: i expect cute selfies with the rings for the scrapbook _

_ #1 peptalks: its totally gonna be yalls wedding gift _

_ #1 gay: aye aye captain _

 

_ Lance sucks in a sharp breath as the front door clicks softly and presses the play button on a tiny remote (that he promptly tosses over his shoulder) so soft romantic music fills the air, and listens as Keith's boots scuff against the patch of linoleum surrounding their front door.  He tightens his grip on the box, takes one last look at the ring before pushing it closed, and goes down on one knee. _

_ Lance hears Keith’s loud snort as he reads the letter Lance left at the door and sees the path of rose petals. He has to bite his lip to keep from laughing when he realizes Keith probably thinks Lance is naked at the end of that trail. Lance runs his finger along the seam of the box, mentally reviewing his speech. Keith's footsteps are unhurried, following briefly after the soft plunks of his boots being kicked off by the door and his leather jacket jingling lightly as he hangs it up. Lance's heart hammers as the gentle footsteps come closer and closer to the bedroom, finally stopping right in front of the door. _

_ Nothing in Lance's imagination could have prepared him for the look of Keith's face. No guesses could compare to the complete and utter adoration that shines from Keith when his eyes fall on the small box sitting in Lance's hand, when he takes in the fact that Lance being on one knee could only possibly mean one thing. _

_ "Yes!" Keith nearly shouts. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" His eyes are filling with tears and his knees are hitting the floor with a loud thump, arms thrown around Lance's neck before he can get a word out. Lance beams, pressing a kiss to Keith's shoulder. _

_ "I didn't even say anything yet," He teases. "I had a whole speech planned." Keith sits back, one hand cupping Lance's neck and the other wiping his eyes. _

_ "I want to hear it," He leans in and kisses Lance hard. "I just needed you to know that I know what you're going to ask and the answer is yes, it's always been yes. I love you." Keith kisses him again. "Speech, go, hurry." _

_ "Okay, okay, shit." Lance laughs, taking a deep breath. "Keith. When I first met you, I hated you. I absolutely despised you and I hadn’t even spoken a word to you yet." _

_ "Lance, that is a terrible way to start a proposal." Keith snickers. _

_ "No, shush. This speech is Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro approved. Let me finish." Keith rolls his eyes but stays silent. "I hated you. Then, two weeks later, I saw a messy sketch on your desk. It was eyes. My eyes. They were bright, so full of life, and even my uncultured teenage self could see the affection the drawing was done with. I looked at you differently after that. I saw things differently. I was in love with you before I had even spoken to you for the first time." Lance pauses, chuckling. "I know that might seem a bit creepy, and maybe it was, but I know you filled actual sketchbooks full of drawings of me so I think we're even." _

_ Keith purses his lips, nodding. "I've probably still got those books. I even drew you on some of my homework assignments." Lance kisses him for a long moment. _

_ "I've been in love with you for nearly four years, and even though I've known for almost all of them that you were mine forever, I want to make it official. I want to see the ring I bought on your finger everyday for the rest of our lives. I want to see it when you doodle on our napkins in restaurants. I want to see it when you're accidentally getting paint on your face because you're thinking about where to put your brush on the canvas. I want to see it when we get married and announce to the world that you are mine and I am yours and I love you." Lance gasps softly, feeling wetness beneath his eyes. "I love you. Um," He shakily opens the box, offering it to Keith, whose eyes widen and pulse flutters. "Marry me?" Keith kisses him long and hard, covering Lance's hand with his own. _

_ "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." His lips murmur against Lance's, fingers fumbling with the ring and almost dropping it. Keith pulls back slightly, laughter floating out of him. "Put it on me?" Lance takes the ring, tossing the box over his shoulder, and carefully grips Keith's hand. He kisses Keith again before pressing their foreheads together and slides the ring onto Keith's finger. _

_ "I love you," Keith says, rubbing a finger over the silver band of the ring. "Oh!" He brushes a kiss against Lance's lips and pulls away, standing and crossing the room to the dresser. He tugs a tiny box out of the back corner of their underwear drawer and pops it open, pulling the ring out. _

_ In all the years the ring has set in that box, right there in the drawer, Lance has never looked. It's presence was comforting, and after any arguments he liked to pull out the box and run his fingers over the cover. But he never looked inside. Lance is kind of glad he never looked, because the swelling feeling in his heart at the sight of the ring is so wonderful. _

_ It's almost a perfect match the the one Lance got for Keith. _

_ The gems are cut the same, with a lavender colored moonstone in the middle, only slightly different shades, surrounded by much smaller gems. Unlike the ring that now adorns Keith's charcoal smudged finger, however, the small gems are a pretty blue. On Keith's ring, the stones are rubies that cost Lance a fortune but were entirely worth it. He silently holds out his hand and lets Keith slide the matching ring on his finger. His thumb brushes along the circle of blue stones. _

_ "Sapphires," Keith tells him, pressing a kiss to Lance's knuckles. "I guess it's a good thing that the rings match so well?" Lance snickers, standing and gently intertwining their fingers. _

_ "I think it’s a great thing." He kisses Keith, holding their connected hands to his heart. "I think it's just wonderful." Keith brings their lips together again. _

_ It's a long time before they speak again, embracing and swaying gently to the music that floats throughout the room. _

_ "You know," Keith says with his cheek pressed against Lance's, "When I saw the rose petals, I figured I'd get in here and you'd be naked." Lance's laughter fills their ears for a moment. _

_ "I know," Lance murmurs and presses a kiss to Keith's cheek. "I know." _

Lance takes a large forkful of the cake, shifting his legs on Keith's lap and moaning loudly. "This cake is so fucking good," He tosses his head back. "It's better than that two day workshop in the class I went to on wormholes." Keith raises one eyebrow. 

"That good, really?" His lips curve into a delicate smile that makes Lance's heart skip a beat. "You sure? You still haven't shut up about that class." 

"It's that good, Keith." Lance bumps his knee softly against Keith's stomach. "It's probably better than those chicken fajita's 'Lurra makes," He takes another large bite. Keith nods, stealing a bite of cake from Lance's plate. Lance gasps dramatically and jostles Keith with his legs, nearly kneeing him in the face. 

"Shit! Lance!" Keith laughs, using his hands to shield his face. 

"You have plenty of your own!" Lance squawks loudly. "Traitor!"

"We bought an entire cake, Lance, it won’t kill anyone if I take a bite off your plate!" Keith giggles, and Lance's throat goes very dry. He sets his plate gently on the coffee table and leans forwards, his legs sliding to the side as he runs his fingers through Keith's hair and slowly brings their lips together. Lance can't help but smile. Keith tastes like the cake and a bit of the weak vodka they had been doing uneven shots of for the past hour. He can still feel the warmth of his last swallows burning his throat and stomach. Keith's lips part and his hands tug Lance onto his lap, knee's straddling Keith's hips. 

"If you make a mess you're cleaning it up," Lance says against Keith's lips. "I mean like right away because chocolate isn't good for cats." Keith snorts, running his hands up and down Lance's sides.

"I thought that was dogs," He murmurs, sliding his fingers into Lance's belt loops and tugging him closer.

"Pretty sure it's both." Keith pulls back a bit, sliding his hand into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. 

"Google says its toxic to cats," He tilts the phone screen to Lance.

"Theobromine," Lance murmurs, scanning the article, making out briefly forgotten. "Dude, this is so interesting." He pulls up a wikipedia page on the chemical, wrapping an arm around Keith's neck and using it to hold the phone while he shifts around, tossing his legs out and curling up on top of Keith, eyes never leaving the screen. 

"Are you... seriously Lance?" Keith's torso shakes with silent laughter and he leans forwards enough to grab his plate of cake. 

"Shut up, this is really cool!" Lance murmurs, snatching a piece of cake from Keith's slice.

"Now who’s the traitor?" He asks, a soft smile tugging his lips upwards. 

"Still you," Lance sing-songs, scrolling with his thumb and pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Keith's jaw. Keith grumbles quietly, trying to shift Lance in his lap. 

"Get off my dick," He mutters, and Lance laughs loudly, grinding his bony ass down. "Lance, god you asshole." He pushes Lance gently off of his legs and onto the couch. 

"You love me," Lance tilts his head back, smiling. Keith rolls his eyes.

"Unfortunately."

~

"Lance, your phone is going off!" Keith calls out, picking it up and glancing at the notifications screen.

chat name: lance's super secret and gay plan

PolyGod: i got the spot booked

Genius: woot good job

PolyGod: they weren't gonna let us have it for that day but i explained The Plan™

PolyGod: and let me tell you

PolyGod: i have NEVER seen that many peoples minds change so fast

Genius: omg 

Goddess: not surprised

Goddess: The Plan™ is adorable and so touching

SpaceDad: she had a glass of wine

SpaceDad: and then drank the rest of the bottle

Goddess: i am perfectly articulate

SpaceDad: suuuuuure

PolyGod: pictures please

SpaceDad: i dont want to be murdered

Goddess: im not DRUNK SHIRO

SpaceDad: sure youre not sweetheart

Genius: why is allie drinking

Genius: its a tuesday

SpaceDad: fuck if i know

Goddess: its BECAUSE its tuesday that i am drinking

Goddess: did you know

Goddess: before tonight i had never had a drink on a tuesday

PolyGod: oh lord

Goddess: every other day of the week but never on a tuesday

Goddess: and i must say this wine is fantastic

PolyGod: please go drink water and sleep

 

Keith's lips curled up as he scrolled through the chat. "Why am I not a part of this chat?" He murmurs. His fingers tap gently on the screen.

groom: why am i not in this chat

groom: what is The Plan™

PolyGod: ?? lance what the fuck

Genius: oh no

PolyGod: oh no

Goddess: oh no

SpaceDad: oh no

groom: this is keith

groom: why are you oh no ing

Genius: OH NO

PolyGod: PUT THE PHONE DOWN KEITH

Genius: WHERE IS LANCE

groom: ?? why

groom: this isnt even the talk shit about your spouse chat

groom: what are yall hiding

PolyGod: WHERE IS LANCE PUT LANCE ON

 

"Lance?" Keith calls out, "Hunk and Pidge are freaking out, what is this chat?" Loud thumping can be heard as Lance races down the hall and swings around the corner, nearly falling over and snatching the phone out of Keith's hand.  

"What did you see?" He gasps, clutching the phone to his chest. 

"Nothing? Pidge said something about getting the spot and Allura is drunk on a Tuesday?" He crosses his arms. "What's wrong, Lance?"

"It's a surprise!" Lance sighs, taking a step back and flopping over the back of the couch and sprawling ungracefully on the cushions, narrowly missing Red. 

"A surprise?" Keith chuckles, rolling his eyes. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll like it. You just aren't allowed to know about it for a while longer." 

"Really now?" Keith moves to stand between Lance's legs, resting his hands gently on his thighs. "I suppose this has to do with whatever you and Hunk have been sneaking off to do for weeks?" Lance splutters, hands flying.

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid, Lance." Keith's lips curl a bit at the sides. Lance sighs loudly.

"You're still not allowed to know what's happening," He says petulantly, narrowing his eyes at Keith. 

"Whatever shall I do?" Keith fake wallows, swooping down and pressing a kiss to Lance's lips. He has to lean well over the side of the couch, and his feet dangle helplessly above the ground. He nearly topples over. Lance laughs, gently grabbing his sides and kissing him softly. 

"Stay off of my phone, for one." Lance suggests, holding up his and glancing through the messages he missed. "Do we really have talk shit about each other chats?" Keith snickers.

"Did you not find that one?" He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold back his laughter and failing miserably. "I'm pretty sure it's called 'bitching about Keith' or something," He watches as Lance scrolls through his list of chats. "Yeah, see? There," He points at a chat titled 'talking shit about keith' and rolls his eyes. "Mine is called 'when Lance is being a dramatic bitch.'" Lance gasps softly, clutching at his chest as Keith leans back and his feet are placed firmly on the floor. 

"And how often do you use this chat?" Lance asks. Keith smirks.

"Often."

~

“Keith?” Lance asks softly, glancing up at Keith through his lashes from his place in Keith’s lap. 

“Yeah?” Keith’s eyes are closed, his fingers slowing carding through Lance’s hair. “What’s up?” 

“Why do you hate Nyma?” He purses his lips, and feels Keith’s fingers still, his whole body stiffening. 

“Where did you hear that I hate her?” is his response, and his eyes slide open to peer down at Lance. 

“From her,” Lance swallows, already dreading the fight this might bring. “And Hunk.” Keith nods slowly, eyes wandering upwards to fixate on some point on the wall. 

“I don’t  _ hate _ her,” He murmurs. “I just don’t particularly like her.”

“Well she thinks you hate her. Hunk too.” Lance bops his nose softly against Keith’s stomach. “And apparently we had a huge fight the last time I asked about it.” Keith scoffs.

“We did not have a huge fight, it was just a larger than average argument.” Lance raises an eyebrow. 

“Really now?” He sits up, turning to face Keith. “Full story, all the details. Come on.” He crosses his arms. “Give me the tea, Keith.” Keith cracks a smile at that but shakes his head.

“It’s really not important, Lance.” He sighs. 

“Obviously it is if we had a big argument over it, and Nyma didn’t visit me in the hospital just to avoid you.” Keith’s head whips to the side.

“She did not really not visit you just so she could avoid me,” His eyes are wide. “You can’t be serious.” Lance shakes his head.

“Completely. She said she figured what with the stress from the leg and everything, I really didn’t need the animosity between you two to be added.” Keith presses his lips together hard, a frown filling his whole face and tense body. 

“I’m… That’s-” He makes a frustrated noise. “I’m sorry for keeping her away, Lance. I know you two are good friends.”

“You still haven’t answered my question, you know.” Lance notes, laying his arm along the back of the couch and playing with the soft tufty ends of Keith’s hair. “Why do you hate, sorry,  _ dislike _ her?” The all encompassing frown returns. “She said it was partially because of her and my breakup, forever ago?” 

“That’s… Yeah, I guess that is part of it. She did some really messed up things.” He huffs, pulling his knees up and hugging them. “Like really, really messed up. I have no idea how you forgave her for half that shit.”

“If I could forgive her, I don’t see why you couldn't.” Lance points out. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Just because you’re like, the most forgiving person on the planet doesn’t mean I have to be.” Keith snaps, tightening his grip on his knees. Lance tries not to look like Keith talking to him like that hurt and fails. 

“Well we can’t all be grumpy and hold grudges for years,” Lance bites back, brow furrowing and shoulders tensing. Keith glances over at him at the tone of his voice, eyebrows raised.

“I’m not being grumpy!” His eyes are wide and his voice is raised. “She did awful things to you, Lance! Like really really shitty things that you were hurt by for months.” Lance shakes his head.

“Okay, but she did them to  _ me _ , not you!” Lance raises his voice to match Keith’s. Great, he thinks, now we’re yelling.

“It doesn’t matter that she didn’t to them to me, you idiot!” Keith stands sharply, his chest rising and falling with angry breaths. “I care about you and how you feel and she made you feel worthless!” His eyes are filled with tears. “You felt so fucking awful about yourself and there was nothing anyone could do about it and that shit still gets to you sometimes, I know it does.” Lance gapes at him. “So excuse me for not forgiving her for causing lasting emotional damage to the love of my life.” His hands squeeze into fists, shaking at his side. 

“It was years ago!” Lance stands too, his own chest heaving. “You know what else she attributes to you hating her?” He wants to stop the harsh, vindictive words from leaving his mouth, but they just keep pouring out. He feels sick. “Because when we broke up that one time she was there for me.” His stomach churns, sharp and painful and squeezes, practically begging him to  _ fucking stop. _ He’s almost yelling. “I went to her because of you and made up with her even though she did those awful things.” The look on Keith’s face is heart wrenching and makes him ache all over. 

“You think I don’t like her because she comforted you when we broke up?” He seethes, taking a step forwards. Keith is, Lance realizes, tiny but fucking terrifying when he’s angry. And Keith is angry. So angry. “You really think I’m that possessive? That pathetic?”

Lance wonders if he should be worried Keith is going to hit him, he definitely looks pissed enough, but he knows Keith won’t. No matter how angry he gets, Lance knows Keith would never raise a hand to him. But, Lance thinks, he might deserve to get hit for some of the things he’s said, and god does he hate himself for making Keith this angry. Keith’s really in his face now, though. His eyes are still so wide, magnified by the tears that threaten to run over. His hands shake at his waist and Lance wants to grab them, unfurl the fists and massage away the little crescent shaped marks dug into his skin from his nails. 

But he doesn’t. 

Instead, he rolls his eyes into next week, scoffs, and points a finger at Keith’s chest. “I think it’s a possibility. I think at this point you might do just about anything to hold onto this stupid grudge of yours.” Every single part of Lance’s brain is telling him to stop, his whole body cringing away from what he’s doing. He can feel his stomach in his throat; his heart pounding in his ears; his legs quaking beneath him. “I think that maybe, you don’t like her because I dated her, even though it was years ago. I think you’re being an overly territorial asshole who is projecting it all onto some poor girl whose crimes were committed before you and I were ever even together.” Keith draws in a sharp take of breath and takes a step backwards. 

“Overly territorial asshole?” He laughs humorlessly. “God, you don’t know anything.” He shakes his head, wiping at his eyes. A few stray tears side over his cheeks, and Lance wants to wipe them away, to press kisses to the skin beneath and soothe away the hurt. But he doesn’t. “I hate her because she made you want to die. I hate her because a week after you two finally broke up, I walked into our dorm room and you were sitting on the floor, crying, holding a handful of pills.

“I hate her because she made you feel so terrible and like you didn’t matter, that the world would be better off without you. Those are the words you said to me when you saw me standing there. ‘The world would be better off without me,’ and then you tried to swallow all of those fucking pills, and I could barely stop you.” Lance’s eyes are so wide, his hand come to cover his mouth. “I took you to the emergency room after that, and you started seeing a therapist and getting better. But we both knew that it was Nyma who made you feel like that. Even if you could barely remember that night, because you were already high or drunk or something to make the pain go away, it’s ingrained into my brain in fucking high definition. I’ll never forget it, and I’ll sure as hell never forgive her.”

Lance swallows hard, sitting back down and dropping his head into his hands. “I’m sorry for yelling,” He whispers, feeling like his voice was still too loud. His ears ring incessantly. “And for those awful things I said. I didn’t mean it, I just couldn’t get myself to stop.” He feels Keith take a seat beside him, and a hand settle gently on his knee, comforting. 

"Yeah," Keith's lays his head gently on Lance's shoulder, tucking in close to him. "When we were younger, before the break up, we'd fight. All the time. Horrible, awful screaming matches constantly." He shakily exhales, and Lance peeks out at him through his fingers. "Everyone thought we were such a terrible couple, even we thought we might not be a good match. We were so, so bad at communicating back then, but as soon as we started actually talking about shit? All of our problems went away."

"Really?" Lance's eyebrows shoot up and he turns his head to look at Keith, his hands dropping to his lap.

"Yeah. Pidge laughed at us for months about being a literal cliche, since all of our issues were able to be attributed to a ridiculous amount miscommunication." Keith's lips pull into a small smile and Lance presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "I remember one night when we were talking about things, you said something pretty similar about not being able to stop." Lance frowns.

"I feel sick, to be honest. Like that whole time I thought I might vomit. I hate fighting with you.” Lance swears softly, reaching for Keith's hand on his knee and intertwining their fingers. "This has been the only time I can remember at all but I hate it so so much. Let's never do that again please." Keith laughs softly, squeezing his fingers and nodding.

"Absolutely." He tugs Lance backwards and pulls his legs underneath himself, tucking his toes beneath Lance's legs and leaning into him. Lance slowly wraps his arms around Keith, burying his face in Keith's neck and holding their entwined fingers against his heart. "God, we haven't screamed at each other like that in years." He murmurs into Lance's hair, his lips whispering against Lance's scalp. "I forgot how much I hate it," Keith laughs softly, and Lance feels his breath fanning out over his skin. 

His heart skips a beat and he tugs Keith's legs out from under him and over Lance's legs so he can tangle their legs together. Keith moves accordingly and slides his arms around Lance's neck, the fingers Lance isn't holding tightly against his heart carding gently through Lance's hair, smoothing out a few tangles. "Yeah, I'm kind of completely cool with not remembering all the other times," Lance chuckles softly. He brushes a few feather light kisses along Keith's collar bone and feels his a smile tugging his lips upwards as Keith's pulse climbs. Lance see's the flush on Keith's high cheekbones and his smile grows. "Don't worry," He tilts his head up and softly kisses Keith before gently tugging their fingers apart, pressing Keith's hand right above his heart. "I'm so whipped, quiznak." Keith laughs and pulls Lance's hand to his lips, brushing a few kisses tenderly to his knuckles. 

"Gay," Keith's nose crinkles and his eyes are soft. "I love you." Lance kisses him again, he can't help it.

"I love you too," He whispers against Keith's lips, his hands softly cupping Keith's cheeks. Keith's resulting smile is so fucking big they have to stop kissing just so Lance can get a better look. "I need a camera, you're so beautiful," Lance gasps softly, brushing his fingers slowly along Keith's jawline, his cheekbones. "You make me wish I could paint so I could show you how absolutely gorgeous you are." He swipes the pad of his thumb across Keith's lips and laughs when his husband nips it gently. "Maybe I could sculpt you," Lance murmurs. "Put that class to use." Keith rolls his eyes, soothing a kiss across Lance's thumb.

"You're the pretty one, Lance." He says affectionately. "It's why I draw you so much. You should be in a museum, you're a piece of art." Laughter bubbles out of Lance, his cheeks aching from how big his smile is.

"Baby, have you ever looked in a mirror? You're stunning. All eyes and cheekbones and your smile could kick Mona Lisa's any day." Keith 'pffts' and shakes his head. "No, really. You are quite possibly the most attractive person I've ever met, and I've met Shiro and Allura." Keith opens his mouth to respond before stopping and huffing.

"There's no way I'm more attractive then Allura, be real." Lance squints. He takes a moment to deliberate.

"Okay, that wasn't even a fair comparison. Allura is literally a goddess." Lance sighs loudly. "Don't ever tell her I said this but honestly you are prettier." He kisses Keith quickly. "It's a close thing though, not gonna lie." Keith laughs hard, tossing his head back and smacking his leg lightly.

"Allura's prettier, don't even try. I'm a hundred and ten percent gay and I know that." Lance kisses him again.

"Well, I think you are." He insists.

"No, you find me attractive. She's your sister so it's not like you can really compare us." Keith says. Lance groans.

"Stop being so smart?" He presses his hands against Keith's sides. "It's so not fair." Keith rolls his eyes.

"It's just common knowledge?" Keith shrugs. "Not my fault you're an idiot." Lance gasps loudly.

"Slander! By my own husband!" He falls to the side, pulling Keith down with him. "I'm being slandered!" Keith lets himself fall with Lance, rotating his legs accordingly.

"You're being a drama queen, actually,” Keith snickers, kissing Lance’s jaw. “Quiznak, fighting is exhausting. Can we take a nap? This is incredibly comfortable.” Keith slides his hand along Lance’s chest and brings it to rest on his neck, the other hand tugging Lance’s arm around him and intertwines their fingers over Keith’s waist. 

“That sounds wonderful, let’s definitely do that,” Lance murmurs, tossing one of his legs over Keith’s and using his free hand to pull the one of the blankets they constantly have over the back of the couch over their tangled bodies. He wraps his arm around Keith and lets his eyes flutter shut. Keith wiggles around for a moment, finally stopping with his forehead pressed against Lance’s neck, just under his chin, and his body sideways running along the length of Lance’s. Lance feels his eyelashes brushing along his skin as Keith blinks slowly. 

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay so basically during that big fight keith finally tells lance why he hates nyma, and tells him that lance once was going to attempt suicide with pills because he felt worthless, and keith managed to stop him and force him to get help.   
> thats one of those accidental angst bits but if i remember correctly theres no more angst in the story. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed! we're getting closer to the end and I'm really excited to post the rest of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay uh this is one of my favorite chapters i had a lot of fun writing it. im gonna warn yall ive still got 2500 words to write of the next one and im gonna try really damn hard to have it finished by next saturday, but one of my best friends is going off to college and we're trying to spend as much time together this week as possible before she leaves.

_ Lance fidgets his tie once more, eyeing it in the mirror. “Hunk, I think I might cry.”  _

_ “Of course you’re going to cry,” Hunk snorts, glancing up from his phone. “I’m going to cry, you’re going to cry, Keith’s going to cry. Pidge might even cry, this is going to be the literal sweetest thing to ever occur.” Lance glances over his shoulder. _

_ “Sweeter than when Shiro and Adam finally get hitched?” He arches an eyebrow. Hunk purses his lips.  _

_ “Yeah, we’re all going to be too busy being jealous of how gorgeous and perfect those two are to think about how sappy it is.”  _

_ “Okay, true.” Lance laughs, turning on his heel. “I don’t think my tie is straight.” He fidgets with it again. “Is it straight?” _

_ “Lance, nothing about you is straight.” Hunk snaps a picture and posts it to snapchat, captioned ‘ _ hes so nervous good lord’  _ and stands. Nimble fingers fix Lance’s crooked tie. “Quiznak, I think you’re more nervous than when you proposed.” Lance sighs loudly, tucking his fingers through the belt loops of his slacks.  _

_ “Proposing was like… half as scary as this, Hunk.” Lance shivers slightly. “What if I trip going down the aisle? What if I’m crying so much I can’t say my vows?” The door opens and Pidge walks in, green dress swishing around her knees.  _

_ “I can’t believe you convinced me to wear a dress, I haven’t worn something like this since Allura’s quince.” She complains, tugging at the hem. “Why couldn’t I wear a suit like you guys?” Lance presses his hands together, making a loud ‘aww’ sound. _

_ “You look so pretty, Pidgeon!” He gasps. “Not that you wouldn’t kill it in a suit, but quiznak that dress is fantastic on you.” Pidge rolls her eyes, but Lance doesn’t miss the slight flush on her cheeks.  _

_ “Shut the fuck up,” She retorts, plopping down on Hunk’s abandoned seat. “You look like a giant nerd.” Lance turns back to the mirror.  _

_ “Maybe this was the wrong tie, I should have gone with the other one. Keith isn’t going to want to marry me, my tie is awful!” Lance snatches his jacket up off the couch. “I can’t do this, I’m not good enough for him.” Silence rings through the room, surprise coloring Hunk and Pidge’s faces.  _

_ “Lance he wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t want to marry you,” Pidge’s voice is quiet but steady. “You are plenty good enough for him. You are good for him. You make Keith a better person and he makes you one too. I don’t ever want to hear you say that bullshit again, alright? Or I’ll tell Keith and we all know he won’t stop until he’s drilled it into your head that you are so fucking important and good enough. You are enough, Lance.” Pidge’s little speech is punctuated by Allura peeking through the door and smiling brightly at them. “Not to mention it’s just a fucking blue bowtie, it’s kind of hard to mess that up.” _

_ “It’s time.” Lance slides his arms into the jacket, then tosses his arms around Hunk.  _

_ “I can’t believe I’m getting married.” He moves to Pidge, hugging her tightly. “I love you guys.” He holds a hand out to Allura, who gently intertwines their fingers. “Let’s do this.” Lance chose months ago that instead of one of his parents walking him down the aisle, he would take a similar route to Keith, who was walking with Shiro. Lance came into the world with Allura, he took his first steps and has his first conversations with her. For his whole life, Lance had done everything with Allura by his side.  _

_ Marrying Keith would be no exception.  _

_ Hunk and Pidge walked ahead, following Keith down the aisle and taking their designated spots on the dais. Lance squeezes Allura’s fingers and takes his first steps towards the love of his life.  _

_ His eyes lock with Keith’s, and everything else becomes white noise. Lance’s throat goes very, very dry. Keith’s lips curl up into a soft, unabashed smile. His suit is traditional looking, black pants and coat, white shirt, and a red bow tie that Lance thinks might just be crooked. Lance’s suit is the opposite, as agreed on. White pants and coat, black shirt, and the blue bowtie he had spent nearly an hour trying to get straight.  _

_ The aisle is short, maybe ten feet. It feels like forever to take the handful of steps and arrive at the dais. Allura presses a soft kiss to his cheek and gently presses him forwards, passing his hand to Keith’s, who takes it gratefully.  _

_ “Hi,” Lance murmurs, feelings his own lips curl into a smile to match Keith’s.  _

_ “Hi,” Keith replies breathily, pulling their joined hands upwards and brushing a soft kiss along his knuckles. “You ready?” His eyes are bright and so full of affection. Lance nods, leaning forwards and pressing his forehead against Keith’s. _

_ “I’ve been ready forever. You?” _

_ “I was ready the day I met you,” Keith shakily inhales. Lance smiles and brings a hand up to Keith’s neck. _

_ “Your tie is crooked,” he whispers, grinning cheekily. Keith doesn’t look, just beams right back at him. Pidge rolls her eyes at them and clears her throat. _

_ “Friends and family,” She begins. “I was ordained about two hours ago, and I’m not really sure how these things are supposed to go. We’re all here because these two idiots finally decided to get hitched. They’re sickeningly in love, and they have been since freshman year. I think I’m supposed to tell you their love story, but a lot of that is private so this isn’t going to be very detailed.” Pidge takes a deep breath.  _

_ “These two lived together for nearly three months without ever saying a word. They were both already helplessly in love by the time they shared their first words, even if they didn’t really know it yet. And after they talked? Neither would shut up about the other. It was simultaneously the sweetest and most annoying thing any of us ever experienced.” There was laughter from the audience. “There was other stuff going on, but that’s really no one’s business. After they started dating? They argued all the damn time. Bickered like a married couple. We all thought they were crazy, but quiznak even with all the fighting they were so head over heels for each other. Things were pretty dramatic for a week, and suddenly things just clicked. No more arguments, no fights. Keith and Lance were perfect for each other, and they still are.” Pidge sighs, smiling softly at the two before looking back to the audience. _

_ “Keith bought a ring around a month after their first date, and he told Lance about it like six months later. It sat in their sock drawer in the dorm rooms and then their apartment for four years. Lance proposed at the end of a trail of rose petals, he spent months working on his speech for it. Keith said yes without having even been asked yet. Like he walked into the room, saw Lance on one knee, and said yes about a billion times. Lance wouldn’t shut up about it, afterwards.” Lance flushes slightly. “These two have been in love for almost as long as they’ve known each other, and I honestly can’t think of a more perfect couple.” She glances down at a notecard. “Okay, so next are the vows and then y’all can say ‘I do’ and we can pop some bottles.” Pidge gestures to Keith and Lance. “Keith?” Keith takes a slow breath.  _

_ “When we broke up, I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t go to class, I didn’t eat, I didn’t sleep. I drew. I painted. Everything I made was about you. It was all dark and sad and I felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest. I’d spend hours everyday thinking about what I had said. I thought, ‘what have I done? The best thing that ever happened to me, and I didn’t just let him walk out the door. I told him to.’ And then you came back and you told me you weren’t ready to give up on us, because I was it for you. The great love of your life. And you were mine. I decided that day that I was going to make sure you knew how much I loved you everyday forever, and we never had fights or arguments because anytime we started to I would just see you walking out of our room that day. I would hear you slamming the door and I would see the tears and any part of me that wanted to fight would just disappear.” He gasps softly.  _

_ “And every day you would remind me of how much you loved me. You insisted on date nights and at least a meal a day with each other and you told me every night as we went to sleep, without fail, that you were madly in love with me. That you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I haven’t doubted us for a second since. I have loved you every second of every day since the first date. I bought that ring for you because I knew that you were my everything. You still are. I love you, and I could not be more excited to be spending the rest of my life with you.” Lance raises a hand, pressing it gently against Keith’s cheek and wiping the tears that have gathered there.  _

_ “I love you,” Lance starts, blinking at the stinging in his eyes. “Shit, I’m crying too. Hunk was right,” He laughs, and Keith laughs too. “There are a lot of reasons why I love you. Too many to list in one day, or a hundred. I could pick one part of you and go on and on about it for years, so I’ll stick with the simple stuff. I love you. I love your art. I love how on any given day, I’ll find paint in your hair and charcoal on your fingers. I love that you paint us. I love that you ride a motorcycle and wear a leather jacket and ripped jeans, and that you have exactly eleven piercings in your right ear and five in the left, plus two rings in your right eyebrow and a tongue piercing. I love that you give off the dangerous punk vibe when in reality you are a sappy nerd who paints his boyfriend-turned-fiance about to be husband all the time and hangs the paintings on the wall, and cried when the dog died in John Wick.” Keith sniffs, wiping at his eyes. _

_ “It was sad, okay? The dog deserved better.” Lance laughs softly.  _

_ “He really did. I love that you think about that. I love that you emanate ‘do no harm but take no shit’ and you care so fucking much about everything. I love that you think it’s sexy when I ramble about astrophysics and help me with my homework even though you majored in painting. I could keep listing things forever. I love you, I love you, I love you. I am ecstatic to be marrying you.”  _

_ The room erupts in applause for a few moments. “Alright, alright.” Pidge says, waving her hands to silence the room. “I feel like it’s kind of pointless to ask because, well, after that is it even a question? But, it’s like the number one required thing to say, so. Keith, do you take Lance to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  _

_ “I do,” His response is immediate. “I do, I do, I do.” Pidge smiles.  _

_ “Lance? Do you-” _

_ “I do.” He interupts.  _

_ “By the power vested in me, by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” Pidge takes a deep breath. “Fucking kiss already.”  _

 

Lance leans his head into one hand, scribbling down notes about texturing clay with the other. His eyes slide to the side, glancing at Keith. His husband sees Lance looking and smiles softly at him before writing a note of his own. Lance slowly moves his attention back to the teacher, stiffening when he feels a foot run up his calf. His eyes shoot across to Keith, who looks lazily ahead with a smug smirk tugging at his lips. Lance glances down at the desk, and is grateful for the fact it it has a front cover that reaches the floor.

He forces his shoulders to relax, his face to smooth over with cool indifference. Keith's foot travels slowly up and down his leg, before he leans down and rests his elbows on his knees and one hand slides over Lance's thigh. Lance inhales deeply, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He writes lightly in his notes,  _ stop it im trying to pay attention _ , and tilts the notebook towards Keith. Lance watches Keith's eyes slide down and across the page, his smirk growing and his hand climbing higher on Lance's thigh.

"Nah," he murmurs and yawns, rolling his neck slowly. Lance reaches down, trying to be subtle, and grabs Keith's hand. He tugs it gently away from his thigh and sets it against Keith's. He grabs his pencil from the table and writes,  _ i will murder you. _ Keith bites his lip to suppress his grin. He glances at his phone and unlocks it, typing something before leaning his head into his hand. A few moments later the phone buzzes and Keith grabs it again. He looks concernedly at it before leaning over to Lance and whispering in his ear.

"Rolo said he'd send me pictures of his notes when class is over, let’s get out of here." Lance arches an eyebrow. 

“Why, what’s going on?” He asks, leaning in close and whispering very quietly. 

“It’s a surprise, just look really concerned and stare at my phone for a second,” Keith’s lips twitch, but he holds back the smile. Lance forces himself not to roll his eyes and tries to look concerned. Keith pats his shoulder, and stands, sending an apologetic look to the teacher as they quickly exit the room. 

Giggles erupt from the both of them as soon as the doors shut behind them. Lance holds on tightly to Keith’s shoulder as he leans over, clutching at his stomach. Keith gasps, trying hard to stop laughing and failing miserably. They stumble out to Keith’s motorcycle, easily tossing their legs over the seat and settling in with Lance’s arms tucked around Keith’s waist. They nearly forget to slide the helmets over their heads before speeding recklessly out of the crowded parking lot. 

Lance takes this as an opportunity to get revenge for earlier, and slides his hands down Keith’s sides and over his thighs. He feels Keith inhale sharply, legs spreading slightly on instinct. Lance rubs slow circles high on his husbands legs, ghosting his lips across the strip of skin visible at Keith’s neck. Keith leans back into Lance’s chest, fingers tightening on the handlebars before he turns a corner so sharply Lance is positive his elbow brushes the asphalt.

Lance lets out a whoop and brings an arm up to slide inside Keith’s unzipped leather jacket, feeling the way his heart hammers in his chest. His other hand continues trailing along the soft denim of Keith’s jeans. Keith pulls into the car lot connected to their apartment building and parks in his usual spot before doing a very complicated maneuver that ended with his legs wrapped around Lance’s waist and their helmets landing very loudly on the concrete as Keith scratches his nails down Lance’s back and cards his fingers through Lance’s hair, slotting their lips together frantically. 

Lance grips his waist, hands sliding down to knead Keith’s ass. Keith grinds their hips together unabashedly, moaning into Lance’s mouth. Lance brings a hand around to undo Keith’s belt when a familiar voice practically yells, “Eww! Ugh, you assholes, get a room!” Lance sighs through his nose and lets his head slowly turn to look at Pidge.

“We’re busy, what do you want?” He asks, voice breathy. Pidge’s nose crinkles in disgust. 

“It’s movie night, you know Hunk and I like to show up early and get food going before everyone else gets here.” She hisses, jerking a thumb at Hunk, who is standing behind her with his hands over his eyes. “I thought you guys had ceramics till eight, what are you even doing back here?” Lance purses his lips. Keith’s flushed cheeks darken. She looks between them for a moment before her face morphs into repulsion. “Did you really leave class early just to come home and have sex? Quiznak, I will never understand couples.” Pidge leans her head into her hands. 

“Well, since we’re here, we might as well help with the food,” Keith sighs, carefully sliding off of Lance’s lap and swinging a leg over the seat. Lance follows his lead and tries to check him out discreetly as Keith flits around the bike and locks it up. From the glares he was getting from Pidge, it wasn’t very discreet. 

“What’s for dinner, Hunky?” Lance asks, taking a few steps and throwing his arm around his best friend.

“I also cannot believe you would leave class early to go have sex,” Hunk mumbles, shaking his head. “I’m making-” 

“The infamous and critically acclaimed  _ seven layer nacho bean dip! _ ” Pidge interrupts, throwing her arms out to the side and making jazz hands, her voice sounding like one of those announcers on tv. Lance grins, reaching down and ruffling her hair.

“You’re adorable, Pidgeon!” Something in Pidge’s eyes change, and they seem to gather moisture. He feels a sense of familiarity at the sentence, like he has said something similar in the past, but not quite. 

“Shut the fuck up, Lance.” Pidge’s voice is so soft, and there’s no trace of bite in it. She chews on her lip for a moment before leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Pidge,” He murmurs, “Did you… a green dress. You wore a green dress, and I told you you looked really pretty.” Pidge turns her head up towards him, eyes wide. 

“Yeah,” She says, voice quiet. “Did you just remember that?” He nods slowly.

“It’s really foggy,” His eyes dart up to Keith, who is deep in thought about something on his motorcycle. 

“You said that to me at your wedding,” Pidge’s voice shakes. “That’s like, the most recent thing you’ve remembered right?” Lance glances up at Keith again, and slowly nods. 

“It could be nothing, let’s not bring it up. I don’t want to get his hopes up.” Pidge sniffs, frowning but nodding.

“I’m glad you remembered. I always think about that when I don’t feel pretty. You’ve never made me feel like less of a girl then Allura or Nyma just because I don’t usually dress all girly. I know I don’t always act like it but you’re one of my best friends, Lance. I hope you know that.” Lance beams and squeezes Pidge tightly, picking her up and spinning around.

“Awe, Pidgey is getting soft!” He laughs. “Of course I know that Pidge. I can only remember the last six months with you but I know how you show affection. And you’re gorgeous no matter how you dress, so anyone who says otherwise can go to hell.” Lance sets her down, and groans when she jabs him in the side.

“Never pick me up again, unless you want death.” She crinkles her nose at him, then purses her lips and looks him in the eyes. “Thank you.” He offers a soft smile and brushes a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

“Let’s go make some bean dip, Pidge-podge.”

~

Lance claps his hands together, pressing them against his mouth. The huge gazebo is decorated with twinkle lights, and long gauzy strips of white fabric hang from the rafters, wrapping around the strings of lights, support beams, and simply dangling, creating pillars of silk and chiffon in strategic spots throughout the room. Tables are covered in a denser fabric, with pretty tableware, fancy silver and intricately folded napkins. 

“Well, everything that we can have set up in advance is,” Hunk claps him on the shoulder. “They’re gonna throw tarps over everything to make sure it stays dry until tomorrow night.” Lance nods, lips pursed and eyes watery. 

“Hey, Lance?” Pidge calls, walking up to the pair. “You told Keith you have dibs on tomorrow right? Cause he just mentioned something about his super great anniversary plans and I kind of had to tell him to cancel them.” Lance swears. 

“Shit, fuck, of course I forgot!” He sighs through his nose. “Let me just text him real quick, we still have to go set up at the cafe.”

my sun and stars: KEITH

my sun and stars: REMEMBER THAT THING IM HIDING FROM YOU

moon of my life: ….yeah

moon of my life: do i finally get to find out what that is?

my sun and stars: yEAH TOMORROW

moon of my life: you asshole why didnt you tell me before

moon of my life: is THAT why pidge told me to cancel my plans?

my sun and stars: ……..

my sun and stars: maybe

moon of my life: you enlisted our friends for this

moon of my life: hmm 

my sun and stars: pidge says youre totally trying to guess what the surprise is 

my sun and stars: and to tell you to stop and wait youll find out tomorrow

my sun and stars: shithead

moon of my life: D:<

my sun and stars: i swear on my life you will absolutely ADORE this surprise okay whatever your plans were, mine are better

my sun and stars: ask pidge she’ll tell you my plans are better 

moon of my life: >:(

my sun and stars: babe

my sun and stars: itll be great promise

moon of my life: this better be the best goddamn surprise in the whole world

moon of my life: like better than when pidge got us tickets to that panic concert

my sun and stars: 1. i dont remember that

my sun and stars: 2. it totally is

moon of my life: you sure you wanna raise the bar that high

my sun and stars: i have it on very good authority that im gonna smash the fuck out of your expectations

my sun and stars: prepare to be wooed. 

Lance shoves his phone in his pocket and turns to Pidge. “You got us tickets to a Panic! concert?” He hears the faint beats of music in the back of his mind. Pidge nods. 

“They were a gift, Keith was having his first gallery showing and I was making those big bucks with my internship. You guys deserved the night out, and I received far too many details about the filthy things you idiots did in a seedy bathroom.” Lance sticks his tongue out at her.

“Well, thank you for that. I’m sure we had lots of fun.” He runs a shaky hand through his hair. “Tomorrow’s gonna have to be a million times better though. Like I just promised it would be better. Why did I do that?"

"Because tomorrow is going to be so incredible he forgets all about that concert, Lance. You're getting  _ married.  _ You're proposing and bringing him here and saving him all the effort of planning and stressing and just getting married. He's going to cry, you're going to cry, we're all just going to spend the whole ceremony fucking sobbing because you guys are so perfect for each other that you're getting married  _ again.  _ You're so perfect that even though you lost all of your memories, you still fell right back in love with him. You are actual goals. Someone could write a book about your lives." She wacks his arm. "Stop stressing, dumbass."

"Number one pep talks," Lance murmurs, his eyes far away. "I changed your name to number one pep talks." Hunk's eyebrows shoot up.

"How did you know that?" He asks. "Did you read through old conversations or something?" Lance slowly shakes his head.

"I remember being nervous," He whispers, blinking. "I was so nervous I thought I would be sick." Pidge wacks his arm again.

"You'd better not be fucking with us," She hisses.

"Why was I so nervous?" Lance asks, eyes shifting worriedly between Pidge and Hunk. "What was I afraid of?"

"That Keith was going to say no," Pidge tells him. "You were proposing that night, and even though he had already bought you a ring years before you were scared he was going to say no." She looks to Hunk. "This is good right? That's a really recent memory, considering he doesn't have anything concrete from after the start of freshman year. Right?" Hunk bites his lip.

"I think? Call Matt, he would know better." The conversation continues but Lance briefly disconnects from most of his senses.

_ Keith's eyes fill with tears. The sound of his knees hitting the floor echoes around the room. I love him so much, I want to spend my life with him. I want to marry him. I love him. _

The feelings rush through Lance's head but, unlike almost every time before, they don't fade out. He can practically smell the candles he lit that night (the ones Keith bought him for his birthday that smell so strongly of the ocean he can close his eyes and pretend he's there), hear the sappy love song he spent hours agonizing over (the Iron and Wine version of Such Great Heights). Lance can feel the ghost of Keith's fingers on the back of his neck, his lips on Lance's lips. 

_ Am I getting my memories back? Are they even mine? _

"Lance!" Pidge's voice rings through his ears and the numb feeling that has spread across his arms and legs disappears. "Lance, did you remember anything else?" He slowly shakes his head. 

_ Better to not give them false hope.  _

"No, that was it." He forces a smile. "But progress is progress. It's something." Hunk frowns at him. "Plus, Pidgey, you really do give the best pep talks." 

"Lance, are you sure-" Hunk starts but Lance claps his hands and interrupts him. 

"We'd better get to the cafe, those strings of Polaroids aren't going to hang themselves." He wraps an arm around Hunk's neck. "And I'm sure they'll be closing soon, so it would be rude to force them to stay open longer." Hunk doesn't press the issue, bless him, and the trio takes one last glance at the masterpiece that is the reception area before turning and walking out to Lance's car. 

Lance runs over the schedule for the next day in his head. Romantic morning with breakfast and ocean candles and a ridiculous amount of foreshadowing that he knows will fly right over Keith's head. Walking to the cafe and ordering coffee and cake, and the cake will say turn around. Employee's will stealthily pull the sheet covering the strings of pictures he is about to pin to the wall and Keith will see them. He'll get a closer look and put together that they too say to turn around. 

Lance will be on one knee and will pour his heart out. Keith will say yes. They'll get married and live happily ever after. Lance won't get his memories back but it will be okay. 

That last bit tugs at his heart, and he steadily ignores it in favor of turning the corner to the little cafe he's visited with Keith dozens of times. 

"Quiznak, I can't believe we're so close. It's happening tomorrow." Hunk sighs. "It still feels like the accident was yesterday." Lance slaps his shoulder gently. 

"No mentioning that! This is a positivity zone, Hunk. No negativity zone," Lance tells him sternly. Hunk nods, raising his hands in surrender. 

"Got it, got it. Think happy thoughts." Pidge throws the door open and jumps out the second the car stops moving, and Lance rolls his eyes, putting it in park and taking his sweet time getting out. Pidge says some very foul things about how slow he is and gathers up the bag of Polaroids from the trunk.

Hanging the giant mass of photographs from clothespins takes just shy of half an hour. Hunk and Lance carefully pin up the decorative sheet that looks enough like wall art as to not alert Keith when he and Lance arrive tomorrow. He checks with the lady at the counter to make sure whoever serves them tomorrow knows to bring the special coffee with an arrow in the foam and people to take down the sheet while they are being served. 

"Everything's going to be perfect, Lance." Hunk assures him as they walk back out to the car. "Like knock on wood, but it's going to be great." Lance beams at him. 

"You're damn right it is." He drives them to their shared apartment, not far from Keith and Lance's own. "You guys are the best, by the way." 

"I know," Pidge says cheekily, grinning. 

"Well, duh." Hunk rolls his eyes. He pulls his phone out and taps snapchat. "Group selfie before our boy gets married, again." Hunk glances at Pidge. "Lord knows he'll be too nervous tomorrow to take one." Pidge cackles and leans forwards from the back seat, settling between the two boys. 

"We'll be doing this for you soon enough, Hunk." She says. "I've seen you eyeing those ring shops on the way to work in the morning, I bet you'll be proposing to lovely Shay within the year." Hunk purses his lips, cheeks coloring. Lance snickers.

"Oh, Pidgeon, how right you are!" Pidge's eyes widen. 

"Wait, what?" She gasps softly. Hunk slaps Lance's arm lightly. 

"I was going to ask you when we got home," He glares harmlessly at Lance. "Will you go ring shopping with me next week? Lance caught me looking up stuff about buying them earlier, that's why he already knows." Pidge nods, lips stretching into a huge smile. By some magic, all three are beaming at each other when Hunk's finger catches on the circle and takes a stunning photo of the trio. 

"Now that is some Instagram worthy shit."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its late but to be honest i think you'll find it was worth the wait. 
> 
> very very mild and vagueish nsfw scene at the end, its easy to skip if thats not for you but like i said, very very mild, its 99% lance and keith love each other so dang much and 1% theyre doing the dirty.

_ Keith chews on his lip, fingers tightly holding onto Lance’s. The blindfold tugs uncomfortable on his baby hairs but, as Lance has assured him, they’re almost there, so he’s forcing himself to deal with it. He feels his eyelashes brushing against the fabric as he blinks, eyes rolling around wildly in a failed attempt to see  _ something _. _

_ Keith vaguely registers Lance's voice murmuring in his ear and the jingle of one of those bells that ring when you open a door to stores, but his nose fills with an unfamiliar scent and his grip on Lance tightens. _

_ "We're here!" Lance cheerily announces, fingers sliding behind Keith's head to undo the irritating blindfold. Keith has to squint for several moments, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light and blinking. Lance's hands are comforting on his shoulders, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumbs in slow circles. Keith feels Lance's lips press against the side of his head, and leans into his arms before the scene in front of him registers. _

_ "Cats?" He asks, tilting his head to look questioningly at Lance. _

_ "Cats." Lance affirms. "Remember what we talked about when we moved into the loft?" Keith searches his memories. He does vaguely remember mentioning cats in his spiel about getting a place together. Lance intertwines their fingers. _

_ "I figure, we're already married and living together. Might as well get some dependents," He murmurs. "Happy Birthday." Keith's eyes sting with tears and he squeezes Lance's hand. _

_ "Cats," He whispers. Keith wanders around the little shop, cooing and gasping before stopping in front of one cage that calls to him, and peering in with wide eyes and falling in love with the cats inside. One ginger and soft, with little patches of white speckling over the head. Next to it, a light Russian Blue that lazily rolls over, belly up, and meows at him. _

_ "These ones," Keith whispers, before looking over his shoulder at the receptionist. "All the other cats are in separate cages, why are these two together?" She smiles at him. _

_ "Those two are inseparable, and cried when we tried to put them in different cages. They co-habitate really well so we haven't tried to separate them. If you want to adopt one, you'll have to adopt the other too." Keith glances at Lance. _

_ “Corazon? What do you think?” He asks softly, eyes slowly drifting back to the two cats. Lance presses his lips against Keith’s temple and murmurs against his skin.  _

_ “I think we should name the gray one Charlie,” Keith feels Lance’s lips pull into a smile. Keith wraps his arm around Lance’s waist, his fingers brushing against Lance’s hip bone.  _

_ “I love you so, so much,” Keith whispers. “Can we name the red one Carlton?” Lance slides his arms tightly around Keith and tilts his head towards the receptionist.  _

_ “We’ll take these two,” Lance tells her, lips stretched into a wide smile. “How much is the adoption fee?” _

_ “Fifteen dollars for each,” She says, grabbing papers from beneath the counter. “If you guys want I can let you play with the cats for a bit before filling out the paperwork?” Lance nods. Keith hasn’t taken his eyes off of the cats, fingers hooking in the holes of the cage.  _

_ “Yes, please.” Keith leans back in Lance’s arms. “I love them already,” he tells Lance. The receptionist, whose name tag said Kelly, walked over with the keys and unlocked the cage. Keith reached inside and gently petted the ginger cat. Lances fingers slid over the grey ones head. Both cats purred like motors and stretched up against the boys hands.  _

_ “After this we can go buy beds and treats and toys,” Lance suggests, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “Do they have any favorites?” He asks the receptionist. _

_ “They do, and I’ll send you home with their toys and a bag of treats and food to get you started, with recommendations for reliable pet stores and food brands should you choose to change what they’re eating.” She grabs a few pens and sets them with the paperwork. “I’ll run to the back and put together going away bag, grab the travel carriers, etcetera.” Lance gives a vague nod, turning his eyes back to the kittens and kisses Keith’s cheek.  _

_ “I love them so much,” Keith tangles their fingers together. “I know we’ve only just met them but god, Lance, I love them so much.” Lance tightens his arms around Keith.  _

_ “Me too,” He whispers, pressing his forehead against Keith’s temple. “Is this what it’s going to feel like when we have kids?” Keith laughs softly.  _

_ “I hope so,” Keith takes a big breath, brushing his lips against Lance’s jaw and reaching up to tilt his head so their lips can meet. “Let’s figure out how to care for these kittens before we have kids, though, okay? But, just so you know, I’ve been glancing at a few adoption websites.” Lance cracks a grin, kissing him enthusiastically. “I’m not quite ready for kids yet, but I think I’m getting there. I think you are, too.” Lance kisses him again. _

_ “I’m ready, baby. As soon as you are. I want it all, if it’s with you.” He sighs softly. “I was thinking we might ask Allie to be a surrogate, though. Figured it would be about the same as magically conjuring a kid that was the two of us.” Keith laughs, pressing his forehead against Lance’s and carefully shutting the cage so the kittens can’t jump out.  _

_ “Allura? Pregnant? That’s kind of frightening,” Keith admits. “You really think she would agree to it?” Lance flushes a bit.  _

_ “She kind of… mentioned it. Once, forever ago.” Lance chuckles. “When I told her how serious I was about you, she told me she would probably be good with it.” Keith snorts with laughter, fingers curling in Lance’s tee shirt.  _

_ “I don’t know, I’ve kind of always wanted to adopt.” He murmurs. Lance shrugs gently.  _

_ “We could do both.” Lance says. “We can figure it out when we get there, no rush.” Keith slots their lips together once more. _

_ “I love you.”  _

Lance brushes his lips against Keith’s, gently pushing the hair from his husbands forehead.  _ Today’s the day, _ he thinks. “Keith,” He whispers. “Keith, wake up.” Keith’s eyes flutter, dark eyelashes brushing against his pale cheeks. 

“Hnng muuuh gahh,” Keith grumbles. 

“Keeeeith, baby, great love of my life.” Lance coos. “Mi vida, only man for me, will you please wake up for breakfast and morning smooches?” Keith’s left eye cracks open, his two eyebrow rings glinting in the sunlight filtering into the bedroom from the glass french doors. 

“Breakfast?” He asks, lips curling into a devious smirk. Lance gasps in feigned offense. Keith cackles and juts his chin forwards, slotting their lips together. “Kidding, give me the smooches.” Lance grins, gently pushing Keith’s shoulder and climbing on top of him, pressing wet kisses all over Keith’s face. Keith giggles, hands gently holding Lance’s elbows. Lance cups Keith’s face with care, keeping him in place as he assaults Keith with love. 

Keith doesn’t even try to stop him. 

Lance spends a good ten minutes simply pressing kisses all over his husbands soft, flushed cheeks, forehead, and even his chin. “I love you,” he whispers in between kisses. “You’re my everything.” Keith freezes up beneath him and Lance immediately stops. 

“What did you say earlier?” Lance arches an eyebrow.

“What?”

“What did you say earlier, when you were trying to wake me up?” He sounds desperate. Lance leans back, sitting on Keith’s hips. 

“I don’t know, baby, only man for me,” Lance taps his fingers on his thigh. “Great love of my life?” Keith gasps softly. “Keith, what’s wrong? You already knew I love you. It’s our wedding anniversary?” Keith shoves his elbows beneath him, pulling his torso off the bed and gripping the back of Lance’s neck. His lips are rough against Lance’s and before he realizes it, Lance is beneath Keith with his legs wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist. 

“Not that I’m- _ there, fuck, right there-  _ not that I’m complaining or anything,” Lance moans, fingers wound tight in Keith’s hair, chest heaving. “Can I ask what brought this on?” Keith pulls back,  _ much _ to Lance’s dismay.

“You called me the great love of your life.” He’s suddenly in tears. “The first time you said that to me, it was right after we had sex for the first time. When you told me I was it for you, that there would never be anyone else. When I told you about the ring I bought for you.” Keith sobs quietly, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Did you know? Where did you hear that phrase?” Lance shakes his head slowly, gently pulling Keith’s hands from his eyes with slim fingers wrapping around Keith’s wrists. 

“They felt familiar, it just came out. It’s the truth.” Lance feels awful for lying. The words are from a memory, the exact moment Keith had spoken of. It was concrete and Lance held on with everything he had. Almost the entire day, every second of their love making, was imprinted in Lance’s brain. In turn, he feels like his head is about to split open. It’s worth it, so very worth it, to have the memory. 

Keith leans down and brushes a kiss against Lance’s lips, and holds still as Lance wipes away his tears. “I love you. With or without your memories, Lance, I love you. You’re still exactly who I fell in love with. It’s just so nice to hear you say that to me again. It was in your proposal, and your wedding vows. You make me feel special.” Lance tilts his head upwards and brings their lips together again. 

“You are the great love of my life, Keith. Nothing will ever change that.” Lance’s voice is quiet, only loud enough for Keith’s ears. It’s soft, intimate, sensual, and full of adoration. Keith takes in a shaky breath, his fingers curling around Lance’s face and tugging on his early morning curls. 

“And you are mine,” Keith says against Lance’s lips. “God, and to think I almost let you go, once upon a time.” Agony spikes through the back of Lance’s head. 

_ “I can’t do this anymore.” Keith says, arms crossed tightly. “The constant fighting, never knowing if I’m going to end the night kissing you or crying. I can’t do it.” Lance’s face falls, eyes filling with wetness. “I love you. I love you so fucking much, Lance, but I can’t.” _

_ “What are you saying?” Lance shakes his head. “You don’t want me anymore?”  _

_ “Lance,” Keith shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut tightly. “I will always want you. But this isn’t good for either of us. I can’t do it anymore.”  _

_ “So we’re breaking up?” Lance asks, hot tears sliding down his face. “Keith, I don’t think I can live without you.” Keith takes shaky steps forwards, hands cupping Lance’s cheeks and pulling him close, their lips almost brush.  _

_ “I can’t live without you either,” he whispers. “But we have to break up. We can’t be together anymore, it’s not healthy for either of us.” Lance rips from Keith’s arms and the sound of the door slamming echoes through his head for hours afterwards.  _

Lance forces himself not to react to the memory that slides into his brain alongside the pain and continues softly kissing Keith until the pain is almost too much. 

“I love you, but breakfast is getting cold and I kind of worked hard on it,” Keith chuckles and rolls off of him. Lance takes a deep breath and sits up, pulling the tray of foods into his and Keith’s lap. Fluffy pancakes and fresh fruit on their fanciest dining ware, with only one set of silverware. 

Lance spends the next hour feeding Keith and watching the clock, his heart hammering with the realization that he just might be  _ actually _ getting his memory back. He’s still firmly holding onto the decision that Keith can’t know about the memories until Lance is positive that he’s really regaining them all, because the knowledge that he might paired with it not actually happening would crush his husband. 

“Lance?” Keith asks from his place on the bed, empty plates piled next to him. “Are those candles…” 

“Yeah,” Lance glances over his shoulder at Keith. “The ones you got for my birthday. Hunk told me about how I spent like three hours sobbing to him because the candles made me homesick but I loved you so much for bringing me that slice of home.” 

“Can you come here?” Keith asks. “Cause I want to kiss you, desperately.”

Lance crosses the room in a few easy steps, tossing some clothes on the bed and cupping Keith’s face as their lips draw together. “When I smell them, I can practically see the ocean near my house in Varadero, and feel the sand beneath my feet. They make me feel like me.” Keith curls his fingers in Lance’s hair, now smooth and straight from a long trip to the bathroom and many products. “Let’s get dressed, cariño, go get coffee, take a walk in the park.”

“Finally going to find out the big surprise you’ve been hiding for months?” Keith asks softly, brushing his knuckles along Lance’s cheekbone. 

“Yes,” Lance laughs softly, leaning into Keith’s touch. “You’re finally going to find out what that is. Excited?” Keith bites his lip and nods, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. 

“I’ve been drowning in curiosity for months,” He admits, tugging one of the shirts Lance brought over his head and shuffling into the soft blue jeans that aren’t tall enough to be for Lance.  Keith’s gaze skids over Lance’s body as he tugs on his own clothes, and Lance can see the unabashed warmth that pools in his eyes. Lance shoves his feet into a pair of Christmas themed socks, grinning at the way Keith scoffs and rolls the pair of white ones onto his own feet. 

“Shall we?” Lance asks, holding a hand out for Keith as he stands. Keith takes it and presses a kiss into his palm, grabbing his jacket where he’d tossed it the night before, and intertwines their fingers as they walk down the hall.

~

Lance swings their arms leisurely, taking lazy steps alongside Keith and grinning at how he still has to walk faster to keep up with Lance. He narrowly avoids running into someone and presses close against Keith. “Voltron cafe?” He murmurs, pointing with their joined hands. Keith nods, adjusting his stride so as to not trip over Lance’s legs. They cross a road, Keith looking both ways comically long before taking quick and careful steps across the concrete. Lance hopes his hands aren’t too sweaty, and thanks every deity he can think of that he put on deodorant that morning.

The door jingles as Lance opens it, stepping slightly to the side so Keith can walk inside. Keith rolls his eyes, entering the little cafe and looking around. Lance directs him to the booth, covertly glancing at the woman behind the counter, who winks at him as he follows Keith. 

Lance takes his seat across from Keith, smiling brightly and brushing a kiss along his knuckles. His heart stammers as a soft, warm flush stains Keith’s cheekbones. The waitress stands in front of their little table and smiles at them, setting down the little plate of cake and two coffees. 

“We didn’t-” Keith starts, but sees the message on the cake. He glares playfully at Lance, carefully turning as the waitress leaves and looking around, his eyes catching on the wall of photos. “That wasn’t there before,” he notes, lips tugging up at the corners. 

“Go get a closer look,” Lance suggests softly, biting his lip and watching Keith as he stands, taking slow steps to the board. Lance silently slides out of his seat and onto one knee, popping open the box and watching Keith as he looks at all the pictures, hand over his mouth and almost definitely grinning. Lance can see the exact moment Keith puts together the message and begins to turn around. He takes a deep breath and tries hard to memorize the look on Keith’s face as he takes in the image of Lance on one knee for the second time in their lives.

The memory hits him like a brick to the skull. 

_ "Yes!" Keith nearly shouts. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" His eyes are filling with tears and his knees are hitting the floor with a loud thump, arms thrown around Lance's neck before he can get a word out. Lance beams, pressing a kiss to Keith's shoulder. _

_ "I didn't even say anything yet," He teases. "I had a whole speech planned." Keith sits back, one hand cupping Lance's neck and the other wiping his eyes. _

_ "I want to hear it," He leans in and kisses Lance hard. "I just needed you to know that I know what you're going to ask and the answer is yes, it's always been yes. I love you."  _

Pain spikes through Lance’s head and he has to grind his knee into the floor to keep the scowl at bay. Keith’s eyes fill with tears and he gasps wetly, slapping a hand back over his mouth. 

“I love you,” Lance starts, heart spluttering from the look of utter adoration filling Keith’s face. “I love you so much. I know I already said these things once, but I need to say them again. You’re the love of my life. You’re my best friend, my partner, my rock. You’ve been here for me through everything, and I could not possibly be more thankful. I wanted you before, and I want you now. Every second of every minute of every day for the rest of our lives.”

Lance breathes, feeling his heart beat faster than he can ever remember it going before. His eyes track the slow tears sliding down Keith’s cheeks. 

“You’ve never once made me feel obnoxious or stupid for loving the things I love. You always listen to me rant about space and the stars and anything else that has caught my fancy, never complaining and always being interested. You doodle, and draw, and paint what you love, and I’m _honored_ by how often it’s me. I’ve never once caught you without charcoal on your fingers and paint in your hair, I’m convinced it’s just dyed in at this point. You tell me everyday how beautiful you find me, and how much you love me, and I'll be goddamned if it doesn't make me swoon.”

“I love how open and honest you are. I love that at no point in the last six months did you act like you loved me any less just because my memory was gone. I absolutely adore you, and, Keith, I’m so thankful that you’ve been here for me through everything. There is no one I would rather be married to, get amnesia, and then fall in love with all over again.” Lance gasps softly, wiping his eyes on one sleeve. He hadn’t realized he was crying until now, but it’s suddenly unthinkable to not be crying. 

This is one of the most important moments of his life. 

“I quite literally cannot imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to. If I never leave your side again, it won’t be enough. When I talked to my parents after the accident, they asked me what I wanted. What I wanted to do, who I wanted to be. I wasn’t sure of my answer for a while, but now I am. I want you, Keith. I want to be your husband, the love of your life, your person. Forever.” Lance holds out a hand and Keith clutches it like a lifeline.

“Marry me, Keith. You make me a better person, I love who I am when I’m with you. You make me happier than anything in the whole damn world. Marry me.” Keith squeezes his fingers, pulling Lance up from his position on one knee and into a hug. 

“I love you,” he sobs, hands twisting into the fabric of Lance’s jacket. “Why do you always get to propose, goddamnit.” Keith laughs, pulling back and wiping at his eyes. “And I’m crying, again. Where do you get off, making me cry twice in one day?” 

“I’m just talented like that,” Lance replies dryly, lips quirked in a small, soft smile. “You still haven’t answered, by the way.” Keith rolls his eyes and holds up his hand, the wedding ring glinting in the sunlight pouring through nearby windows. 

“I said yes the first time,” he points out. “In what world would I say no?” Lance snorts, leaning forwards so their lips are but a hairsbreadth apart. 

“Marry me, Mullet,” Lance whispers. “Say yes.”

“Yes.”

The applause from the rest of the cafe is deafening. Lance barely hears it through his thunderous heartbeat. Their lips come together and it’s like every spark, every firework, every gunshot, bursting and popping as they kiss. 

It takes a long, long time for the two to pull apart. Lance slides the new ring, a silver band, onto Keith’s finger and tugs him back to the wall of photos. 

“Let’s take these, get them home. There’s still another part to your surprise.” Lance smiles, his heart jumping at the little light that sparkles in Keith’s eyes. 

“Another part?” Keith brushes a kiss along Lance’s cheekbone. “Nothing could top this, so I’m pretty sure you should have done whatever the next part is first.” Lance smirks, bumping their shoulders as he carefully takes down the polaroids and places them in a bag provided by the waitstaff.

“We’ll see, babe.” Lance quips. “We will see. But first, I’m jumping your bones.”

Conveniently, when they finish collecting the photos one of the waitresses has already boxed up their cake and placed the coffee in travel cups. The two happily take them and hurry out of the coffee shop, walking faster than usual back to the apartment.

Lance can barely keep his hands off of Keith, clutching his waist while they wait at a crosswalk, brushing kisses along his knuckles and whispering sweet nothings, mouthing along Keith’s neck as he fiddles with the keys, trying so desperately to get the door open so they can go inside. 

Earlier, just before they left, while Keith was in the living room, Lance had spread rose petals in the shape of a heart over the bedding. He’d had a feeling they would end up back here. 

Finally, Keith gets the door open, and drags Lance inside. His hands slide into Lance’s hair, twisting little locks of hair around his fingers and pulling Lance against him. 

“Baby, baby, baby,” Lance murmurs against Keith’s lips, pressing his palms flat against Keith’s rips and just enjoying the feeling of Keith’s heart pounding through his chest. “I love you, cariño.”

Keith pushes Lance’s hands down to his thighs and makes a soft, unthinking sound of pleasure as Lance hoists Keith up, wrapping his legs tightly around Lance’s waist.

Lance keeps him there, pressing Keith against the wall, for far longer than he plans. Everytime he pulls back, intending to carry Keith to the bedroom, his eyes track their way down Keith’s body, flush and knocking one of the paintings aside, and he leans in for more. Keith trapped between Lance and the wall is, quite frankly, one of the hottest things Lance has ever seen. 

Finally, when Lance drags Keith away from the cursed wall and down the hall to their bedroom, he carelessly tosses Keith onto the bed and sheds his shirt. Keith follows suit, shucking his jacket, shirt, and pants. His boots make loud thumps when they hit the floor, followed by the chinking of his belt and various buttons on his coat. 

Lance flops down on top of him, messily kissing Keith and laughing. They maneuver so that both are laying on their sides, pressed against each other, arms wound tightly around waists and necks. 

Keith brushes feather light kisses along the bridge of Lance’s nose, the curve of his cheek, and the arch of his brow. Lance basks in the soft attention, curling his fingers gently around the backs of Keith’s hands where they hold Lance’s face in place. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, breath fanning out over the expanse of Lance’s bare chest. Goosebumps break out along his skin, and Lance’s eyes flutter shut with a soft sigh. “I love you,” Keith repeats. Lance whispers the words back, leaning into Keith’s touch.

Lance lays there and just  _ feels _ . Feels Keith’s fingers trace constellations in the freckles along his ribs, cold toes press against his ankles, the whisper of eyelashes on his collarbone, and wisps of silky black hair tickling his neck.

Keith’s lips are everywhere as he slowly takes Lance apart, piece by piece. He spreads Lance’s legs with ease, tossing one over his shoulder, bringing Lance to a finish with nimble fingers and gentle coaxing. It’s a quiet thing, every touch, every movement filled with fondness and yearning, as Keith presses forwards. He tenderly kisses the corners of Lance’s lips, and leaves his fingerprints embedded on Lance’s hips, his moans soft and pleased. 

Lance feels as though he might burst, like his heart is spilling over with an emotion he can’t name, because there simply aren’t strong enough words to describe it. 

When Keith comes to a gentle climax, he takes Lance with him over that ledge and they fall, passionately, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter!!
> 
> im gonna warn yall right now i have exactly 0 words of it written, and while i will try my damndest to get it done by next saturday, ive got a lot of stuff going on and since its gonna be such an important chapter it cant be half assed.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one, it was a bitch to finish.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took for fucking ever and isn't exactly what i planned but i got sick of it sitting in my wips so here it is. its not as long as i was planning but im tired and i just wanted it to be done. the end.

_ Lance rocks back on his heels, grinning from ear to ear. The flowers clutched in his hands give off a sweet scent, and the soft sand shifts beneath his feet. _

_ A whole year of being married to Keith, and Lance is more in love than ever. There have been ups and downs, but Lance wouldn’t change a thing. That morning, he’d kissed Keith awake, plied him with breakfast, then disappeared and let Keith go on his anniversary scavenger hunt.  _

_ Little letters have been left all over town, in the places that mattered most to them, and would lead Keith here to the beach where they’d had their first date. It had been years now, but Lance could still remember it like it was yesterday. _

_ The way the waves had lapped at his ankles as he kissed Keith, the smell of the sea that had lingered in his hair for hours after Keith shoved him down in the water and giggled at the seaweed that had gathered around his wrists. The feeling of being helplessly in love had washed over him like the waves at his feet. _

_ Lance wanted to recreate it, this time with flowers, and food, and even more seaweed. A picnic blanket and basket sat a few feet from him, little shells and rocks placed carefully around the border.  _

_ Distantly, on the path from the parking lot, Lance catches a glance of dark hair, and feels his heartbeat take off. Keith steps out onto the beach, a stack of papers clutched in one hand, a small book in the other, and tears in his eyes. Lance opens his arms just in time for Keith to launch himself into them, his own arms wrapping tight around Lance’s waist and his face pressing against Lance’s neck.  _

_ “I love you so fucking much,” Keith sobs quietly, and Lance presses a kiss against his hair, gently returning the embrace and murmuring in Keith’s ear. _

_ “And now you know exactly how much I love you,” he says, rubbing Keith’s back with his free hand. “Don’t you dare ever forget it.” _

_ “I won’t,” Keith sniffles, pulling his face away from Lance’s neck and letting one hand reach up to cup Lance’s cheek. “How could I? You wrote it all down for me.” _

_ The book Keith held in one hand was a project Lance had started the day they got married. Every day, be it in the morning before work or at night after Keith had fallen asleep, he wrote. He wrote about how full of love his heart was, about challenges they had faced together and  _ conquered, _ he wrote his doubts, his insecurities, and he wrote how Keith had soothed them. He wrote about how he saw Keith in everything he did, in the stars he viewed, in the sunset over the ocean on his drive home everyday, in the art shop down the road with the pretty yellow paint Keith adored so much he tried to use it for everything and always ended up with it in his hair.  _

_ Keith showed his love with a paintbrush, and Lance showed it with words. Lance was no novelist, and maybe it wasn’t always the most comprehensive thing, but it was honest, it was true. It perfectly portrayed Lance’s love for Keith.  _

_ Lance tugs Keith over to the picnic blanket and helps him sit, pressing the bouquet of flowers into his arms. Painstakingly picked from the field Lance had been taking Keith to on weekends, the flowers are arranged just so, and Lance sneaks a picture of Keith pressing his nose to a pansy, his lips curled delicately into a smile. The next one has Keith’s eyes looking up at him with a loving look.  _

_ Gone were the days where Keith was careful and reserved with his affections. Warm smiles and adoring looks are given freely, and often. Lance sets his phone down and sits next to Keith, brushing his lips along Keith’s jaw and up across his lips.  _

_ “I love you,” Keith whispers, leaning into Lance’s side. “I also got us reservations at that space themed restaurant downtown you’ve been wanting to go to. Not as good as a romantic scavenger hunt but…” Lance gasps softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith. _

_ “Are you kidding? I’m so excited, Keith! It’s going to be incredible.” Keith intertwines their fingers, gently rubbing his thumb along the band of Lance’s wedding ring. “Thank you.” _

_ “It’s the least I could do. You deserve the best,” Keith presses a kiss to Lance’s cheek and tugs the picnic basket forwards. “Now let’s see what goodies you brought me.” The basket is filled with sweet treats and cool drinks, perfect for a warm day at the beach. Keith doesn’t hesitate to grab the little container of fruits, popping a strawberry slice in his mouth and grinning at Lance. Lance leans over, brushing their noses together and swiping his tongue across Keith’s lip in an attempt to chase the flavor of strawberry. Keith sets down the little container of fruit and carelessly maneuvers himself onto Lance’s lap with an easy toss of his leg over Lance’s, hands coming up to cup Lance’s face.  _

_ Lance’s heart is full of warmth, fingers curling gently into the soft material of Keith’s large sweater, originally stolen from Hunk by Lance, and tugging him closer. He lets his hands wander, sliding over Keith’s hips, up his back, and over his shoulders. Lance has always loved the feeling of Keith beneath his fingers, loves how strong Keith feels, like he could hold Lance up all day without breaking a sweat.  _

_ Keith twists strands of Lance’s hair around, tugging and tilting his head however he pleases. Lance groans softly, happily letting Keith do as he pleases. “There’s one more surprise,” Lance murmurs against Keith’s lips, letting his eyes fall open and letting out a shaky breath at Keith’s tousled appearance. Hair tousled, sweater sliding from one shoulder, eyes bright, and lips wet.  _

_ “Oh, really?” Keith hums, sliding his fingers through Lance’s hair again. Once upon a time, Lance would have complained, citing the effort he put into getting his mess of curls to lay straight and flat against his head. Now, he would happily give up all his product and his hair straightener to keep Keith’s hands on him.  _

_ “Yeah,” Lance says breathlessly. “It’s hidden in the basket.” Keith’s eyes crinkle at the corners, and they dart to the open basket in excitement, before coming back to rest on Lance’s face.  _

_ “What is it?” He asks, a warm smile resting on his lips. Lance feels the warm metal of Keith’s wedding ring slide along his jaw as his fingers track their way over Lance’s parted lips. Lance nips softly at one finger, his lungs constricting at the way Keith grins.  _

_ “I went back to the baker for our wedding cake,” Lance explains, eyes never moving from Keith’s. “He gave me a coupon for a miniature version of the cake. A tiny replica of ours is in there.” Keith doesn’t hesitate to lean to the side and dig through the basket until he pulls out a small version of the cake that had been at their wedding, and two fancy forks that Lance saved from the wedding. Lance’s heart skips twenty beats in rapid succession at the way Keith’s lips tilt up, laughter pouring out, and his eyes squeeze shut.  _

_ He thinks he might give his left arm just to remember that moment forever. _

Keith shrugs on his jacket, pursing his lips to hold back a smile at how perfectly it fits. Lance chose well, Keith notes, enjoying the way his fingers slide over the silky red material and how well the jacket looks, stretched gently over his broad shoulders.

After spending a few hours in bed together, Lance had finally driven Keith to a venue, handed him off to Shiro and Adam, and disappeared into another room with his own small retinue. Shiro and Adam hearded him into a dressing room, where black slacks, a matching silky button up, and a lovely red jacket hung from a mirror. Even more notably, his mother was lounging on one of the couches, dressed in one of her usual suits and scrolling through something on her phone. Krolia had promptly stood, ushered him behind the bamboo dressing screen and, once he was finished donning the slacks and shirt, braided his hair into two french braids following the curve of his head and linking in the back, allowing the rest to flow in soft curls tickling his shoulders.

Keith loves the hairstyle a lot and made a note on his phone to force his mother to teach him how to do it.

“It’s almost time,” Shiro tells him from his place on one of the padded chairs, dressed simply in a white button up and black slacks, matching Adam. Keith swallows the lump in his throat, and runs his thumb along the space on his finger where he knows the new ring Lance gave him would be placed in less than an hour. Shiro stands, popping Keith’s collar and sliding a soft red tie around his neck, tying it efficiently before pushing the shirt collar back into place. 

“I’m guessing you’ve figured out why we’re here?” Adam muses from his place behind Shiro, resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. Keith quirks an eyebrow.

“No, I have no idea why Lance proposed to me, and I am now at what is clearly a wedding venue dressed in a suit. Not a clue, brother-in-law, not a clue.” 

Adam’s retort is silenced by Pidge, who walks through the door wearing a button up and some slacks, and gives Keith a once over. “Ready to get married again, fucko?” Keith snorts, lips twitching into a smile and nods, glancing in the mirror and straightening his jacket. 

Pidge leads him down a hall to a pair of double doors, where a small crowd of his friends and family stand. They all grin at Keith’s arrival and offer congratulations. Pidge takes her place at the front, calling back to everyone to get in order, and Keith watches as they form a line similar to the one Lance had trailed behind at their first wedding. Pidge is followed by Allura, then a few members of the Blade of Marmora, Keith’s art group, the line being completed by Shiro and Adam.

Krolia links her arm through Keith’s, giving him a soft smile, then looks forwards as Pidge bangs on the doors a few times and they open, gentle piano music flooding into the hall. Pidge leans down, grabbing a basket of flower petals, and struts through the doors with confidence. Thace, Kolivan, Ulaz, and Antok follow her in a neat row, Shiro glances at Keith over his shoulder with a grin before linking arms with Adam and walking through the doorway. 

“Ready?” Krolia murmurs, and Keith nods. The music changes, and he takes easy steps towards his future.

~

Lance thought knowing exactly what Keith would be wearing would prepare him for the actual sight but  _ boy was he wrong. _ Keith looks so beautiful in the red jacket, his hair pulled back into lovely braids, and his face warm and loving. Lance shudders, taking a shaky breath and makes eye contact, all the tension in his body leaving at once. Those eyes, he knows, are home. 

Sharp, unbridled pain spikes up the back of his head, and it’s a fight to stay on his feet. Images of Keith in a similar outfit, his hair done differently and his face younger, flash through Lance’s mind. He grits his teeth and focuses on the present, and the look of utter adoration on his husband’s face. 

Keith takes his hand as soon as he reaches Lance, and squeezes softly, murmuring to him with a delicate smile curving his lips. “At least we don’t have to worry about getting a marriage certificate this time,” he presses against Lance’s side, eyes bright and shining.

The pain and memories that follow continue through the entire ceremony, vows, and only starts to let up after they say ‘I do’ and share a chaste kiss. The roar of applause leaves Lance’s head fuzzy and his feet unstable, but he leans on Keith a bit and walks down the aisle, bringing Keith’s hand up to press a kiss to his new wedding ring. 

The reception is, predictably, loud as fuck.

Lance wants nothing more than to drag his husband into a quiet room and take him apart slowly, but he spent six months planning this whole thing, and paid an inordinate amount for the cake, so they can’t leave until at least after he gets to shove a plate of it in Keith’s face.

Thankfully, the pain in his head recedes, leaving a fuzzy feeling in its wake, and stays like that through the opening of wedding gifts and dinner. It returns with the cake, and every time he blinks Lance switches between now and his wedding two years ago. The look on Keith’s face is the same in both, the only differences really being his clothes and hair. Lance forces a smile on his face, ignoring the concerned glint in Keith’s eyes, and tries not to vomit from the nausea that comes in waves with the sharp pain in his head. 

Keith’s hand trails along the back of Lance’s neck, and his lips are warm against Lance’s face, his words whispered in Lance’s ear and his breath fanned out gently against Lance’s cheek. “Are you okay?” He asks, and Lance brings their lips together. 

“I’m incredible,” Lance answers honestly, because even though the pain is pulsing and his head feels like it’s going to crack open, he  _ remembers _ . He remembers the dazed look on Keith’s face the first time they kissed, and his soft words when Lance’s abuelita died. The years of love, and caring for each other, and everything that had disappeared when Lance jumped in front of that car for Keith are there. 

Lance grabs the memories and holds on for dear life, silently begging his mind to let him keep them. The rush of everything is so much, but when Keith tugs him out of his seat to go dance, Lance doesn’t hesitate to follow, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pressing his lips warmly to Keith’s forehead. 

“Where are you?” Keith murmurs, swaying gently. “Your eyes are so far away.” 

Finally the pain recedes entirely and Lance is left, finally, with the whole of his memories. 

“Remembering,” Lance whispers gleefully, swooping down to capture Keith’s lips in a kiss. Keith’s eyes go wide, his lips parting. 

“Are you- does that-  _ Lance, _ ” Keith stumbles over the words, unable to pick how he wants to ask. “Everything?” His voice is hopeful, his eyes lined with tears. Lance reaches up to cradle his face, wiping gently under Keith’s left eye where a tear escaped.

“Everything.” He responds, gasping softly, leaning in once more to kiss Keith. “I remember everything.” 

Keith’s fingers curl into the fabric of Lance’s jacket, yanking him closer and pressing their chests together.

“I love you,” Keith says against Lance’s lips, and Lance thinks that’s a pretty great response.

“I love you,” Lance says, unable to think of anything else, and holds Keith as close to him as possible, one arm wrapped around his waist and one at his neck. 

The wedding, Lance thinks, was meant to be a way of promising Keith that regardless of the fact he couldn’t remember his life before, Keith was still his future. How fitting that with it came everything he was missing. 

Lance holds on tightly to Keith, and he decides he’s never letting go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been fucking wild and im probably not going to do anything like it again for a long time, but for what its worth i hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
